Ain't No Hustle, Sweetheart
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Partners. Friends. That's all they ever thought they would be. But as time passed, their hearts opened to one another yet they could not bring themselves to say it. Judy and Nick struggle with their emotions for one another, and when Zootopia's most famous celebrity gets thrown into the mix, their relationship finds itself on rocky ground.
1. Changes

_A/N: Okay. I really didn't have much intentions on doing a Zootopia story as I never really felt much of a desire to. But this idea came to me and I thought I should at least explore it as I find Judy and Nick to be adorable. This is also an attempt to get me writing again as I've had such a hard time finding motivation and I very much want to keep writing. I'm working more on Exploding Sheep and I thought to avoid getting rusty, I should post SOMETHING. I don't know if anyone will like this but if they do, then maybe it'll get me going to continue this and other works I have._

 _Just as a small note; I decided to portray the characters a little more anthropomorphic than in the movie related to dress and size. Characters like Judy, Nick, Clawhauser and Bogo will be relatively close in height though Judy would still be considered small. Large mammals like giraffes and elephants will still tower over everyone to keep some semblance to the film. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little experiment and let me know if you'd be interested in seeing it continue!_

 _All characters belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Ain't No Hustle, Sweetheart**

"Come on, Carrots, you can hit harder than that."

Judy snorted as she drove another gloved fist into the punching bag, putting some extra force into it. The bag absorbed the impact and its chain shuttered loudly. The ZPD's first rabbit officer bobbed and shuffled her feet, moving around the bag before delivering another set of combos. The sounds of leather smashing against leather satisfied her ego, but she couldn't help notice the smug grin on her partner's face who held the bag still for her.

"Did you throw a punch? Or did a draft come in from an open window?" Nick jested, half lidded green eyes reflecting with a teasing playfulness. Judy's lips tightened into a frown and she attacked the bag again, her strikes echoing off the bag loudly. Nick's smile just widened. "Oop, felt a tickle on that one."

An overwhelming irritation arose within the rabbit that only the fox could cause, and she growled before throwing a right handed haymaker with all her strength. The punching bag slightly bent and Nick's face flashed a look of surprise as the impact caused him to stumble and almost let go of the bag. Judy stopped moving, wiping away some sweat and sporting a victorious smile.

"Did that one tickle too?" she panted.

Nick's usual smirk returned and he chuckled. "Very impressive, but how could you expect any less from such a great motivator?"

"Oh, yeah, you're motivation is such a key element," Judy grinned sarcastically, taking off her training gloves. "Then again, picturing that bag as your face does give me a little extra fire."

"Aw, that hurts, Carrots," Nick feigned hurtfully, ears folding down. Judy couldn't help but laugh as she tossed her gloves at him. The fox caught them, smile and sly features returning instantly. Judy wiped her face with a towel and fluffed the collar of her baggy ZPD sweat suit.

"I guess we should hit the showers," she coughed. "Morning assignments are in twenty minutes."

"Just go as you are. I find it amusing to see the wolves fidget in their seats trying to block out the smell," Nick suggested, tossing the gloves in a nearby hamper.

"You're so gross," Judy laughed. Nick's smile just widened as he collected his own towel to wipe his equally sweaty face. "See you in twenty?" the bunny asked, holding out her fist.

"Twenty it is," Nick replied, bumping her fist with his own. Judy turned to make her way to the female locker room of the ZPD gym when she heard Nick's voice call out, "Oh, mind taking care of this for me, Carrots?"

As she turned to face him, something damp and smelly flew atop her head. Ripping the item off her face, she grimaced at the sight of his shirt. "Ugh! Really, Nick?! That's not funny! That's…" Her voice died in her throat when she managed to lock her eyes on him.

The vulpine shot her another amused smirk at his prank and walked past her to head to the showers himself. Judy's ears fell down behind her head as he passed, his finger giving her a playful poke at her nose, a recurring gesture that signaled he was done bugging her…for the moment. Judy's nose twitched and she remained where she was, paws tightly wringing her towel. Her face had yet to stop burning from the sight of seeing the fox shirtless, the image burned into her mind.

Nick had always been relatively lean and skinny, a common trait among foxes (unless you counted Gideon Grey), but since joining the ZPD Academy, that quickly changed. No longer did she see the scrawny Nick she had first met over a year ago, but almost an entirely new person. The fox now sported larger arms, shoulders, and chest, impressively filling out his uniform. Nick never really acknowledged it, simply shrugging when another officer took notice and commented on it.

"A fortunate accident, I guess. My drill instructor made me do extra sets of push ups and sit ups every time I made a wise crack. It didn't take long to get in shape."

Judy traced every outline of his body as he passed, the muscle underneath his fur bending with his movements and she prayed to God he didn't catch her doing so. Her face erupted in another flash of heat and she quickly shuffled her way over to the showers. She passed a few fellow officers who had also spent the early morning training and exchanged friendly greetings, forcing a fake smile. Judy came to her locker and took off her sweater. She cast a look around to see if anyone one else was in the vicinity but found she was alone. Satisfied with that, she sat down on the bench staring at her sweater before plunging her face into it and screaming loudly.

Once she had released her frustrations, Judy let the sweater drop to the floor before covering her face with a groan. "Why did this have to happen?" she whispered to herself. It was a question she had asked herself over and over again, and she never had an answer. Judy was so content on how things used to be. She never expected or even wanted them to change, but the more time passed, the more things just…evolved. Again she groaned. She didn't want this. Not with her partner. Not with her best friend.

She didn't want to fall in love with Nick Wilde.

Heat erupted from her cheeks again as Judy pictured his cocky and smooth expression. Nick often joked about how fortunate she was to be partners with such a "devilishly handsome mammal" such as himself, a joke she used to find amusing but no longer. It was too close to the truth now. Pulling at her ears, Judy tried to push it out of her head and finished undressing before stepping into the showers. A blast of hot water rained down over her and her tense muscles from the workout began to relax. While the water washed away the tension in her body, it failed to do the same for her mind as Nick reappeared again.

To question why she had fallen for Nick was never hard to understand. In fact, that was simple. Handsome, charming, funny, sexy, good hearted and understanding were traits that anyone would find alluring. Coupled by his new physical features, it wasn't surprising to discover that many other female officers had an eye for the vulpine as well, a fact that ate away at her though she often denied it. Day after day, month after month they worked together, side by side, and Judy let herself open up to him piece by piece. Sharing fears and secrets she had never told anyone and he did the same.

Judy was fortunate to see beyond the jokes and slick personality that most thought of when mentioning Nick. Beneath it all was a sweet, kind, and trusting individual who let her return their friendship when she had done such terrible damage to it. Nick brought out the best in her. He helped her believe in herself when no one else did. Their bond became so strong that perhaps these feelings were just the natural course of action. So, no, it wasn't difficult to understand why she had fallen for him.

But why did it have to be _him_?

All her frustrations and difficulties lay within the realm that while feelings such as this had never been brought up between them, what were the odds Nick could _ever_ feel the same about her? A sly, good looking, street wise fox who could walk the walk and talk the talk falling in love with some country bumpkin bunny? It was _absurd_. She could picture herself confessing her feelings to him and the sound of his laughter ringing in her ears, thinking it was some poor attempt at a joke. The very thought of it caused a painful stab in her chest.

Even if her conscience told her that Nick would never laugh at her, that he would still be the kind and lovable mammal he was, who was to say their friendship wouldn't be changed forever? That things wouldn't forever be awkward? The rabbit didn't even want to think of the repercussions it would have on their jobs. So Judy sucked in a breath and did what she always did when these issues plagued her so. She buried them deep inside her, refusing the yearnings of her heart. Nick was her best friend, the first and only one she made when she first arrived in Zootopia. She refused to let that be put in jeopardy. She refused to let her feelings control her.

Judy turned off the shower, watching the water swirl down the drain until it had disappeared. She remained that way for a moment before sighing and wrapping a towel around herself. It was time to go to work.

* * *

"All right, you animals, settle down!"

The casual bantering of the bullpen quieted down as Chief Bogo walked through the door, an assortment of red folders underneath his arm. He plodded his way up to his podium and pulled out his reading glasses, fixating them over the bridge of his muzzle. All eyes focused on him, every officer's attention respectfully given in silence.

"Right then, before we begin, there is an issue I'd like to address," the cape buffalo announced, hard eyes sweeping across the room. "Whoever is using the trees outside as a washroom; please stop. I'm looking at you, Benson." Everyone looked over to a large grizzly who nervously avoided their stares. "We all know what a bear does in the woods, but save it for when you're camping and not on city property."

"And here I thought that was just a stereotype," Nick whispered to Judy who held in a snicker.

"Now that that's been dealt with, we'll get down to the usual business. Here are the daily assignments," Chief Bogo continued, adjusting his glasses. "McHorn and Delgato, you're in the Rainforest District. There's someone messing with the rainfall simulators. Spitz, Higgens, and Wolford, you're on SWAT duty..."

Judy and Nick remained in their seats as each officer was given their assignments, knowing that they would be the last to receive theirs. It seemed to be some inside joke to the chief which was surprising as the buffalo seemed sorely lacking in the humor department. The last two officers left, leaving Nick and Judy with Chief Bogo who took off his glasses.

"And finally Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps," he said. Nick and Judy shared a smile and another fist bump.

"Time to go to work, partner," Judy grinned.

"You two have separate assignments."

Both fox and rabbit shared a shocked expression before snapping their heads over to their superior. "I'm sorry, sir, but…Did you say separate assignments?" Nick asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"That is correct, Wilde," Bogo confirmed.

"But, sir…We're a team. Partners. We've been working cases together for a year," Judy explained, clearly confused.

"I'm fully aware of your history, Hopps, seeing as _I_ was the one who assigned Wilde as your partner," the chief snorted. "But I've got something for you that won't require Wilde's assistance, and with the amount of transfers we've had lately, I need him to cover some more routine duties." Judy and Nick exchanged another look, one that suggested this was a situation they never thought they would encounter. Chief Bogo sported an amused smirk. "Oh, don't tell me you two are afraid to spend some time away from each other?"

Judy's face turned crimson at the comment, and she cursed herself in her mind for it. Nick, on the other hand, just leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Not at all, Chief. I mean, she can barely keep her paws off me as it is. A break would be nice, actually."

Her blush became even hotter at that. She knew Nick was just being his smart alecky self, but with her new found affections for him, it caused this cursed uncomfortable and humiliating response. Luckily, neither the chief nor vulpine noticed her doing her best to maintain her composure. Judy let out a shaky breath before addressing her chief again.

"What is it exactly you have for me, sir?" she asked. _Please don't be meter duty._

"I have something very serious for you, Hopps," Bogo stated. "This assignment is quite close to home for the ZPD, so I ask you treat it with the utmost seriousness and professionalism."

"Of course, sir."

"What is it, Chief?" Nick asked. "Got her taking down a drug cartel? Smuggling ring? Corrupt business CEOs?"

"Clawhauser needs to lose some weight," Bogo answered casually. Judy's face scrunched in confusion as did Nick's.

"Um…Can you elaborate on that, Chief?" Judy asked.

"The yearly physical is coming up and Clawhauser isn't exactly the epitome of fitness. He barely passed last year's and his weight has become more problematic since then. We need to get him in shape, and who better to drive him to success than the officer who was at the top of the list of the Department's last physical?"

Again, Judy looked to Nick who simply shrugged. She shook her head and said, "I'm flattered and all, sir, but…isn't this something better suited for a personal trainer or a nutritionist?"

"We've tried such suggestions in the past, but with insignificant results. Clawhauser is stuck in his ways unfortunately, but is only now realizing the consequences. He personally asked for your help, Hopps. He has quite the admiration for you, and believes if anyone can get him through this, it's you," Bogo informed her. "Look, I understand this is a bit unorthodox, and I'd rather you out on the streets, but the truth is if Clawhauser doesn't pass this physical, he'll be suspended indefinitely, perhaps even fired." Nick and Judy shared an expression of alarm.

"Fired?" Judy repeated in concern.

"Correct. If his weight is as bad as we fear, then he could be considered ineligible to perform his job."

"But…He's the dispatch, sir. It's not like he needs to be running around all day. Isn't that why he's there?" Nick asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Dispatch or not, he is still a police officer and as such, still must meet the basic physical requirements of an active officer. We've done our best to keep him under their radar but this was inevitable. Clawhauser is a bit…eccentric I will admit, and his fanboy demeanor can be tiresome at times, but he has been the ZPD's dispatch for many years and is held with much affection from all of us. We don't want to see him fail, and we don't want to lose him," the buffalo sighed.

The rabbit looked down at her paws before casting a look at her partner. Again, a smile crept across Nick's muzzle, this one of encouragement and understanding, and he winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat but she ignored it. "Well…How can I say no to that?" Judy grinned, turning back to the ZPD chief. "It would be my pleasure to aid Officer Clawhauser however I can, sir."

"That's what I want to hear," Bogo smiled back. "You'll report to the ZPD Academy Training Grounds at eleven hundred hours each morning then report back here when you're done for any further assignments. You've got two months. And as for you, Wilde…" He opened a folder that had been stuffed under his arm and scanned the content inside before throwing it down on his podium. "There's another Gazelle concert tonight at the Zootopia Stadium. There have been some issues with overzealous fans in the past and they would feel more comfortable with an officer on duty for the show."

"Security detail? Really, Chief?" Nick scoffed as he looked up unimpressed.

"Yes, Wilde, really. I do apologize that it's not as grand an adventure as you and Hopps usually find yourselves in, but you're a police officer, and even police officers have a dull day from time to time," Bogo told him with sternness in his voice. "You've got your assignments, now get to it."

With that, Chief Bogo left the duo, disappearing out the bullpen door. An awkward silence hung in the air as Nick and Judy let this recent development sink in. It would be the first time they hadn't spent a work day together since Nick joined the Department. The sudden change felt foreign and somewhat upsetting for them. Their eyes met again, and both knew what the other was feeling, but they shrugged it off. Nick pushed himself to his feet, sticking his folder under his arm.

"Two whole months without me. How will you ever go on, Carrots?" he joked, an almost instinct like reflex when dealing with situations such as these.

"Please," Judy huffed, rising to her feet, "Clawhauser will be a welcoming relief from dealing with that not so clever wit of yours."

"Oh, Carrots, your words cut me deeply," Nick sighed dramatically, ears down and covering his forehead with the back of his paw. Judy couldn't help but giggle. It was so easy for him to make her laugh, and she couldn't block out the small buzz of electricity that coursed through her.

They both left the bullpen and stepped out into the ZPD main floor, mammals in blue conversing, escorting criminals, and reporting for their shifts. Nick and Judy stood in the middle of the floor, another silence hanging between them. Judy absently rubbed her arm and Nick toyed with the edges of his folder. Clearing her throat, the rabbit locked her amethyst eyes with his forest green ones.

"Well…I should get ready to meet with Clawhauser," she mumbled.

"Yeah…I should get to the stadium," Nick replied.

Another strange silence.

Judy managed a small smirk before lightly punching the fox in the arm. "I'm jealous. You get to hear Gazelle in concert for free."

"Heh…It's too bad I don't listen to her music, then maybe I'd enjoy it," Nick laughed softly.

"Right, you're more of a Moose Springsteen kind of guy."

Nick softly snorted in amusement and affection. "Maybe we do spend too much time together," he quipped.

Judy smiled but averted her eyes down to her feet. One last silence reigned over them until Nick hitched up his gun belt and poked her nose. "Have fun with Clawhauser, and…I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Try not to miss me too much, huh?"

"As if," Judy smiled, gently slapping his finger away from her nose.

Nick gave her one last Nicholas P. Wilde certified smile before walking away in the other direction. Judy watched him go and she felt her heart tug with every step that took him further away from her. She watched him until he vanished among the other bodies of the ZPD and she let out a burdened sigh. Running a paw over her head fur, the rabbit walked off in the opposite direction, fighting the urge to take one last glance behind her.

* * *

"Judy! You really came! Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Judy struggled against the spine shattering hug she found herself locked in the moment she had greeted the obese cheetah at the Academy track field. "Clawhauser...Can't...Breathe!" she gasped.

"Oh! Sorry!" the feline bashfully apologized as he released her. Judy sucked in a few breaths before straightening herself and smiling at him.

"No problem," she coughed. "So, looks like we need to shed some pounds, huh?"

"Ugh! I know, right?!" Clawhauser groaned, dragging his paws down his plump cheeks. "Those guys who do the physical have it out for me! I can't be suspended, Judy, I just can't! Dispatch is my life..."

"Well, don't you worry! You and I are gonna work our tails off and you'll pass that physical with flying colors!"

"You really think so?" Clawhauser asked meekly, a lack of confidence in her statement.

"I know so!" Judy exclaimed.

"Hmm...I don't know, Judy. I mean, that's a pretty tall order for someone like me," the ZPD dispatcher mumbled. "I'm not like the other predators. They're all so strong and athletic. I really don't think I can catch up to them..."

Judy's expression softened and she gently placed a paw on Clawhauser's shoulder. "Being fit isn't about what kind of body type you have or how much you can bench, Clawhauser," she told him, "It's about pushing yourself to be better, and making healthy decisions. No one is expecting you to look like Gazelle's back up dancers."

"Oh! Did you hear about what's going on with them?! Raphael, that's the oldest one, he's thinking of breaking off and producing his own album-"

"Clawhauser."

"-which I really wasn't expecting. And Danny, that's the bad boy of the group, he's been rumored to be hanging out with that actress, you know the one with the bad hairdo, and they-"

"Clawhauser."

"-possibly leaving an opening in the group! I would kill to back up dance for Gazelle! I mean, I wouldn't be able to fit in those shorts they wear, but if they had, like, a super stretchy leotard, I could totally-"

" _Clawhauser!_ "

The dispatcher jumped slightly from the rabbit's holler and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, was I having another Gazelle moment?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," Judy chuckled. "Nick's actually working security detail over there tonight." The mention of her partner brought Judy back to this morning, and she felt a throb of yearning to see him. Her cheeks burned again, humiliation creeping in due to the fact that it had been less than five hours since they had been separated. Clawhauser's face twisted into a mask of surprise.

"Really? You're not working with him?"

"No. I'm helping you for now, and that's what I plan on doing," Judy announced as she turned towards the track, hoping to get away from the subject.

"Does...that bother you?"

Judy froze before turning back to him. "...No. Why should it?"

"I don't know..." Clawhauser mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You two just seem really close is all."

"We're partners, and friends. Of course we're close. You and I are close, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but…you know…not like you and Nick."

"Is there something you want to say, Clawhauser?" Judy suddenly snapped, ears pressed down against her head in annoyance. Clawhauser was the last person she ever thought she would be short with, but he was treading dangerously close to waters that no one was permitted to access. It tended to make her defensive which, in reality, only worsened the problem.

"No, no, no, no!" he replied, waving his paws. "I just...Forget it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, really."

Judy narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to peer into his thoughts, but her visage eventually relaxed when she realized how she was acting and she waved it off. "It's okay. Let's just get to work, all right?" Clawhauser nodded with a big smile and Judy couldn't help but find it infectious. They made their way over to the long oval track that encircled the field, a few recruits sprinting by. Judy had him stand at one of the various starting lines and pulled out a stop watch. "Okay, Clawhauser, we're just going to start off with some simple stuff so I can assess your limitations. I'm going to stand down there at the two hundred meter mark. The average cheetah should be able to run that in seven seconds. Think you can you do it?"

"I'll try," was all he said, getting into a more proper running stance. Judy jogged down to the two hundred meter mark and took hold of the whistle around her neck.

"Ready?!" she shouted. The big cat gave her a thumbs up. With a sharp tweet, she started the stop watch and Clawhauser took off. Judy watched the seconds tick by until it hit seven, but Clawhauser had yet to reach her. The watch numbers continued to roll on...and on...and on. Eventually, the cheetah stumbled his way over to her, panting and sweating profusely. He fell to his hands and knees before looking up at her.

"H-How...was...that?" he gasped.

"...Not exactly seven seconds," Judy awkwardly told him.

"What...like...twenty?"

"More like twenty four...hundred." Clawhauser let out a groan and collapsed on the track. Judy knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. "Don't be upset, this is what this is for. We just take that time and we shave off a little bit each run."

"The physical is two months away," Clawhauser moaned, rolling over and sitting up with his arms. "I'll never be able to catch up by then."

"Hey, come on now," Judy said softly. "It's only the first day. Zootopia wasn't built in a day, right? Just believe in yourself, Clawhauser. Don't quit on me, and don't quit on yourself."

The cheetah looked into her eyes and saw the faith and confidence she had for him and he managed a weak smile. "Okay, Judy. No quitting. I promise."

"That's more like it!" she beamed. Clawhauser struggled up to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I'd sure give anything to switch places with Nick though. Getting to hang out with Gazelle. Lucky!" Judy played with the stop watch in her paws, mind returning to the fox and the dilemma that came with him. "Judy?" Her violet eyes shot up to meet the spotted feline's concerned hazel ones. "You kinda zoned out there for a moment. You okay?"

Forcing a smile, something that was becoming uncomfortably routine, she nodded. "Yeah, just…putting together some plans for you in my head is all." Clawhauser opened his mouth to say something, but he held back, opting to accept her answer with a nod. "Let's head over to the obstacle course," Judy told him. As they walked across the field, the rabbit allowed herself to think of the vulpine on the other side of the city.

 _Poor Nick. Standing around all day. I hope he's not too bored._

* * *

Nick was bored out of his mind.

This was his tenth trip around the stadium's perimeter, keeping an eye out for any trouble but all he found was the occasional litterer. The sun was beginning to set over the city's high towers and skyscrapers, and mammals were all in various lineups waiting to be let in. The concert wouldn't start for another hour so Nick was stuck out here until it did. The fox took off his aviators and tucked them into the neck of his shirt that he wore behind his uniform before making another sweep over the area with his eyes. He saw nothing and heard nothing but excited chatter and eager faces. Letting out a sigh, he moved along, heading towards the west side of the building.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think of Judy.

He never realized how boring things could be without her at his side. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. She was his best friend after all, and really the only one on the force. Not to mention the copious amounts of time they spent together after work, so in hind sight, surprised was the last thing he should be. A small smile crept across his lips when he thought of her trying to whip Clawhauser into shape; being her upbeat, motivating, and encouraging self. Nick was confident she would have the cat running circles around everyone in no time.

Again, there was really no surprise in that either. Judy was a damn machine. She could run, jump, kick, punch, and probably fly if she tried hard enough. Nick wanted to say she impressed him, but impressed was not strong enough of a word. Judy put in an unbelievable amount of work into her training and it definitely showed.

The fox recalled a night sometime last year when they were out celebrating another solved case. Judy had let herself indulge into some alcohol, an _incredibly rare_ occurrence, and Nick had the duty of taking her home when it became apparent that driving was out of the question. He carried her half-conscious form up to her apartment and prepared her bed for her. Judy mumbled something about getting changed, and when it was clear that she couldn't even find the buttons on her shirt, he would have to help her. Nick gently unbuttoned her pink flannel shirt, softly chuckling at the fact that she still dressed like she was in the country from time to time. When he undid the last button and let her drunkenly remove it, he found it difficult to hide his shock.

 _Damn, Carrots…_ he remembered thinking.

Underneath her flannel shirt, Judy wore a simple sports bra that showed off her midsection, and Nick failed in not letting his eyes roam over the lithe muscles in her abdomen that tightened when she tried to regain her balance after a stumble. Catching himself staring, Nick shook his head and turned his back when she began to remover her jeans. Luckily, she didn't need his help for that. After a humorous and somewhat sad struggle to get out of her pants, Judy collapsed on her bed face first, sleep over taking her instantly. Nick pulled the covers over her and softly closed her door. The image of his friend's athletic and appealing form was stuck in his head, and would remain there for some time.

Nick suddenly felt very stuffy and he cleared his throat to no one in particular. The vulpine officer continued to scan the stadium grounds in the fading daylight, but his mind began to roll back towards the rabbit.

As much as he hated to admit it, Chief Bogo's joke this morning affected him more than he was comfortable with. Of course, Nick deflected any sign of being unsettled by resorting to his famous sense of humor, but there was no denying what he felt. An awkward, disappointing, and alien like sensation he had never experienced before. He had had his days without Judy before whenever she travelled back home for a weekend, or went out with Fru Fru, and never did he feel this way. But…things with Judy had been different lately.

How long ago it was, Nick could not remember, but he began to notice the little things about her. The way she drank her morning coffee, sipping daintily to avoid burning herself. The way her nose twitched whenever she was deep in thought or was struck with an epiphany. How she skipped along to whatever song was playing on her iCarrot, a joyful smile plastered on her lips. Nick supposed he had always noticed these things, but now it seemed as if he was seeing them for the first time.

Those amethyst eyes appeared to be brighter than ever, so bright in fact that Nick found it difficult to hold her gaze sometimes. Her smokey grey fur had a sleek shine to it every day, and he imagined himself running his paws over her, relishing in the velvety softness. That cottontail of hers that highlighted her backside was constantly drawing his eyes if he was walking behind her or watched her pace around when overviewing clues from a case. Nick knew he could go on and on about the smallest details that he observed with keen absorption, but there wasn't enough time in the day. In truth, it all boiled down to one solid fact.

Judy was becoming something more to him than a partner…and a friend.

At first the red fox laughed it off. He attributed it to the fact that they spent so much time in each other's presence that Judy was really the only woman he knew. That theory became a little harder to accept when his ventures into dating did nothing to change the way he saw the rabbit. Nick soon found he had nothing to laugh at. If anything, it should be Judy laughing at him.

Confidence was not a weak trait for Nick. He oozed confidence, and he knew it. It's what helped him succeed when running cons with Finnick and even more with the ladies. Even when faced with a seemingly impossible situation, Nick always felt he had the ability to come through on top. But when he looked at Judy, when he felt these emotions run through his head, that confidence seemed to be sorely lacking. Judy was kind, thoughtful, brave, sweet, innocent, trusting, and a million other wonderful things. He was a con man who made too many jokes and was somehow fortunate enough to be allowed her friendship.

How could someone so amazing not laugh at his affections for her?

It was _ridiculous_. It was ridiculous that Nick had let himself succumb to such bold emotions for his best friend. That this street smart fox felt his heart explode into a frenzied rhythm at the mere sight of a country bumpkin bunny. But perhaps the most ridiculous aspect of this was that the thought of revealing these feelings _terrified_ him.

Nick had always been a loner. The only friend he really had before Judy was Finnick. But Finnick wasn't one for paling around, heading off to wherever in his mural painted van as soon as he got his cut. When he was gone, it was just Nick and a feeling of utter loneliness. Loneliness he hasn't felt since Judy stopped him on the side walk that fateful day. He couldn't jeopardize that because he was foolish enough to ruin it by trying to romance his best friend who obviously saw him as nothing more.

So, Nick did what Nick Wilde did best. He camouflaged his emotions with dry wit, humor and teasing. It a hurt a little more each day, but Nick could deal with pain. Keeping her in his life was worth the pain.

Nick's thoughts were interrupted by a small crowd of mammals huddled around in a circle a few yards away. There was some sort of commotion going on, and Nick put his mind on hold as he approached them to investigate. As he neared, a panther looked up and saw him, to which he elbowed his friend, a timber wolf, who also looked up. They quickly walked away as did everyone else when they discovered the officer approaching them. Once they had all dispersed, Nick could see that they had been huddled around a small fennec fox. He was dressed in dark green shorts and a black buttoned up shirt, a pair of dark sunglasses on his head. The infant sized vulpine held his arms up in question.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?! These are good prices! Front row!"

Nick smiled to himself and shook his head before resting his paws on his belt. "Hey, little guy, did you lose your Mommy?" he called out.

The fennec whipped around and let out a holler of laughter. "Nick Wilde! I thought I smelled something trashy around here!" Nick chuckled back as he stepped closer.

"Scalping tickets now, Finnick? That's an old one. What scam are you pulling with these? They printed on a cracker or something?"

" _Pfft_ , like I'd tell you, Fuzz-butt," Finnick smirked.

"You know, scalping is illegal and I have the authority to arrest you," Nick told him, tail swishing behind him.

"Yeah, but you won't," the smaller fox's deep booming voice responded as he adjusted the glasses atop his head. He looked Nick up and down before shaking his head in disbelief. "Shit…I'm never going to get used to seeing you in blue, man."

"Believe me, I feel the same sometimes," Nick said, gazing down at his uniform. He looked around before crossing his arms and setting his gaze back on the fennec. "You still drive that P.O.S. van?"

"Hey, watch your mouth about Finnick's Magical Mystery Shagg'n Wagon," Finnick growled.

"Wow, you still call it that, huh?"

"I got more tail in that van then you have in your entire life, Wilde."

Nick laughed and set his paws back on his belt. "Okay, okay, seriously though, Finnick, I can't keep letting you get away with stuff like this," he informed his former con artist partner. "Someone else is going to catch you one day and I won't be able to help you then."

"I've survived this long without you, Wilde; I think I can handle myself. I ain't some chump kid," Finnick snorted. Nick let a large and amused smile form on his muzzle as soon as the words left his mouth. Finnick read his mind instantly, and his long ears flattened as he held up a finger at him. "Don't say it," he hissed.

"What's that, pal? Did you say 'Toot-Toot'?" Nick asked cheekily, holding a paw up to his ear. Finnick's left eye twitched in ire and he grumbled a series of curse words under his breath. Once he regained his temper, he cast an irritated look upwards at the red fox.

"If it wasn't for that uniform, I'd bite that stupid smirk right off your face."

"Sure you would, Toots."

Finnick grumbled again, and then his eyes suddenly darted from side to side as if he was looking for something. Nick raised a brow. "Where's your bunny?" the pint sized scammer asked.

"Oh. She's not working with me tonight," Nick revealed, trying to hide his tone from sounding more disappointed than he wanted. Unfortunately for him, Finnick's large ears tended to catch more than most mammals, and now it was the fennec's turn to smirk.

"Someone sounds lonely. What's the matter, Wilde? Missing your Honey Bunny?" Nick frowned at that, ears pinning back. "Tell me, Nick; those handcuffs ever come into play between you two?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Weak, Nick. You know _exactly_ what I mean."

Nick stared at the smaller fox's smug expression before turning his head to the side. "I think all that exhaust from your van is giving you brain damage," he muttered.

"I don't know what you're so sensitive about," Finnick said, picking his teeth with his pinky claw. "She's pretty fine…for a rabbit, I guess."

"Look, Finnick," Nick sighed, wanting to get away from the topic at hand, "just shut down for tonight, okay? I'm sure you've worked enough scams to afford a day off."

"The hell with that! I'm making some serious green off these mooks! You always said that there were no days off in our business."

"Well, it's _your_ business now, Finnick, and I'm not asking, I'm _telling_. Come on, bud. Do me a favor. For old times' sake."

Finnick held a defiant stare but eventually closed his eyes with a sigh. "Shit, I'm getting soft…Fine, but know that you're taking money out my pocket, Nick," he stated to the larger mammal.

Finnick stuffed the remaining tickets in his pockets and flipped down his shades over his eyes. Mumbling something about Nick no doubt, he began to walk away. He only ventured a couple steps when he heard a sharp whistle from behind. Stopping, Finnick turned back, lifting his shades up.

"You still got my number?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Finnick suddenly shot his paws up and caught something Nick had thrown at him. Looking down, he discovered it was a wad of bills. He looked up in question and suspicion.

"You're working for me tonight," the ZPD officer informed him. "You see or hear anything questionable during the concert, text me."

Finnick counted the bills before stuffing them in his pocket. He gave a small salute before walking away, disappearing among the crowds. Nick smiled then suddenly frowned. "Hmm…I probably should have given him the money _after_ ," he said to himself, remembering that his long-time friend was still indeed a hustler. There was a sudden hiss of static and his radio came alive with a muffled voice that told him to report inside the stadium.

A rumble was felt in his back pocket, and Nick pulled out his phone, swiping open the screen. He felt his lips pull back into a smile when he saw a text message from Judy.

' _Hey, Nick, just finishing up some paperwork before heading home. Clawhauser is back at dispatch, but MAN, do we have some work ahead of us :P Hope everything is going well at the concert. If you see Gazelle, see if you can snag me an autograph ;D'_

He ran his thumb over the message before putting it back into his pocket. Sighing, Nick headed towards the back entrance of the building wishing more than anything that he was sitting across from Judy's desk, watching her scribble down her reports with that carrot pen of hers.

* * *

Nick yawned loudly, the sound drowned out by the screaming fans and pop music that reverberated off the hallway walls. The concert had been going on for just over two hours now and his feet were starting to feel the effects of his constant standing. He checked his watch, thankful to see that the concert should be ending anytime now. He couldn't wait to get this day over with and see Judy tomorrow morning.

Nick chuckled to himself at the image of her hopping around and asking him about the concert. Did he meet her? Did she sing this song or that one? The image of her bright and shinning features made him completely forget about his sore feet.

Time continued to pass, and Nick was relieved to hear the pop singer thank her audience and bid them a goodnight to the sound of thunderous applause. The fox made a quick perimeter check and stood by as a group of bodyguards came down from the stage area with Gazelle and her back up dancers in tow. As soon as they walked past him, Nick joined the back of the group and followed them to the dressing room. As Gazelle entered her dressing room, there were cheers and congratulations from her agents and producers. The door closed and Nick was left outside with two large polar bears who stood on each side of the door.

"I take it you guys didn't audition for back up dancers?" he asked them, sideways smile present. They narrowed their eyes at him and his attempt at humor. He shrugged his shoulders and wandered down the hall saying, "Such a shame. You two look pretty light on your feet. I think you could have been great."

The bears watched the comedian of a fox lazily meander down the hall, and the bear on the left elbowed his partner in the ribs. "See? I told you we should have auditioned."

"Not this again…" the other responded, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Nick found he had wandered to the end of the hallway where it once again joined the stadium's main floor. He stopped just before the security railing and watched as mammals all piled out of the stadium, excitedly chattering about the show's events. There was a vibration in his back pocket, and Nick reached back to pull out his cell phone. Swiping a claw across the screen, he expected it to be Judy but was surprised to find he had a text message from Finnick.

' _yo fuzz-butt. saw 2 spotties sneaking in through rear park garage. didn't look like music fans. could B trouble.'_

Nick's lips formed a tight line and stuffed the phone back in his pocket before spinning on his heel and quickly heading back to the dressing room. He was halfway there when he found the group of guards and pop star heading his way. Nick walked alongside them and tugged on the sleeve of a tiger.

"Hey, we could be looking at trouble," Nick informed him. The tiger snorted and his face tightened.

"Easy, small fry. If anything goes down, we got it," he declared, pushing Nick aside. Sneer on his muzzle and ears flattened against his skull, Nick kept up with them and eventually they came to the back entrance of the arena.

Upon opening the doors to the parking garage, there was an explosion of flashing lights that made Nick shield his eyes. Hundreds of cameras and camera phones went off as a mass of excited fans greeted them from behind security rails, all wanting to get another look at Zootopia's biggest music sensation. Gazelle waved to them all and blew kisses, her bodyguards tightening around her. They began to maneuver her across the parking garage to a limo at the other end. Nick regained his vision and hurried after them, scanning the area. As the group approached closer to the limo, one of the rails tipped over from the excessively leaning of one too many fans. The minute it hit the ground, a swarm of mammals spilled forth to get closer.

The guards held them back, a worried Gazelle in the middle of them trying to talk down the crowd. But more and more kept coming, giving the guards a concerning challenge. Nick found himself in the middle of the swarm, pushing and shoving his way forward. During his struggle, the fox caught sight of two large leopards roughly tossing animals aside. Dressed in black with matching toques on their head, they reached the circle of guards, and one threw a mean fist into the face of an unsuspecting wolf. The other leopard stepped over him and grabbed the frightened singer. Pulling her away, they retreated, kicking and punching anyone who was in her way.

Her security tried to follow but found too many bodies in their way. The fans that realized what was happening, all ran after the cats to try and aid the gazelle. The leopards dragged the screaming musician to an elevator and shoved her inside. The doors closed just as the mob reached, pounding and hollering on the metal door. Nick bobbed and weaved through the crowd and leapt up onto a giraffe's neck. Peering at the display screen above the elevator, he could see it was heading to the underground parkade. Dropping down, he sprinted towards the stairwell, kicking the door open and flying down the stairs.

Inside the elevator, Gazelle struggled against her captors, the one leopard keeping her arms pinned down with one arm while the other clamped a paw over her mouth. Her struggling ceased, however, when she heard the sharp _click_ of a stiletto. The other leopard held the blade in front of her; the elevator's light glinting off its needle like point.

"I suggest you stop worming around," he growled darkly. "Otherwise I'll cut up that pretty face of yours."

The doors slid open and they hurried out the elevator and into the parkade. There was no one in sight among the hundreds of cars, and the two felines rushed their captive towards a black van. Opening the back doors, they attempted to stuff her inside, but Gazelle threw her head back, catching her captor in the nose with her skull. He let go and clutched at his face, the savannah mammal trying to flee. The other leopard caught her wrist and pulled her back, but she threw a blind fist towards him, catching the cat in the ear.

He roared in pain and fury, but did not let go. He pulled her back and slapped her hard across the face, the force driving her to her knees. Roughly picking her up, the leopard threw her into the van, his partner snorting away the remnants of a bloody nose. He slammed the door shut and hissed at his companion.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't let your guard dow-"

He never finished his sentence as his head was suddenly slammed against the doors before slinking down to the ground. The second jungle cat looked up in surprise at the fox dressed in ZPD colors. The vulpine snatched his firearm from his holster in a flash and pointed it at him.

"Freeze! Zootopia Police!" Nick announced aggressively. The leopard reluctantly stayed still, eyes narrowing into slits at him. Grabbing his radio, Nick spoke into it, chest heaving to catch his breath. "Dispatch, come in, this is Officer Wilde. I have a 207-A and have suspects in custody. Requesting back up and medical assistance." The radio hissed again and Clawhauser's frantic voice came through.

"Woah! At the concert?! Is it Gazelle?! Is she okay?! Please, Nick, don't tell me that-"

" _Clawhauser!_ "

"Right! Units and ambulance on route!" the radio hissed before going silent.

Nick kept his gun trained on the leopard who watched him with frightening intensity. "Put your paws up and turn around," Nick ordered, reaching for his cuffs with his free paw. The leopard slowly raised his paws into the air. "I said turn around." The leopard remained where he was. Nick bared his teeth and made to step closer. "Turn around goddam-"

The fox felt his legs pulled out from under him and he crashed down hard onto the concrete. The leopard he had previously disposed of was apparently still conscious, and had taken advantage of the officer's carelessness, holding Nick's legs with a snarl. The other kidnapper dove forward and punted the gun from Nick's paws to disarm him. He then made to knee him in the face, but the vulpine caught the assault and delivered a hard shot to the side of the cat's kneecap. The criminal fell to the side with a howl of pain, and Nick spun over on his back, ripping one leg free from the leopard and driving it back against the feline's face.

The leopard rolled away, hands covering his head, and Nick staggered to his feet. He was instantly tackled against the van hard, a thick arm around his neck. Grabbing the hobbled cat's wrist, he twisted it away and spun underneath his arm before delivering hard blow after hard blow into the leopard's rib cage. The felon coughed and wheezed as he tried to throw a swing at Nick with his other paw. Nick ducked and leapt high into the air, succeeding where the larger predator had failed, delivering a knee into his face. Nick stepped back as the body fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

The officer barely had time to recover as his ears twitched at the sound of a blade spring from its sheath. Nick whipped around and ducked backwards as a swollen eyed leopard roared at him, slicing the air with his knife. They circled, Nick's back to the van, and the leopard thrust forward with murderous intent. Nick side stepped the attack and grabbed a pawful of fur on the back of the cat's head and slammed him against the van. Taking hold of the arm that held the knife, the fox bashed it repeatedly against the van to try and break the feline's grip on it.

Growling, the leopard managed to wretch himself free from Nick's grip and spun away, swinging the knife as he did. Nick moved away, but was not fast enough, and yelped as the knife sliced across his right cheek. Before he could react, an elbow smashed right between his eyes, and Nick's world exploded into a flash of stars and blurriness. He felt himself fall to his tail, the distorted vision of the leopard standing over him.

"Never did like foxes," he heard his assailant say. "Think they're so damn smart. Well, I'm about to show you why I'm an apex predator."

Just as the leopard moved in for the kill, a crippling pain erupted in the back of his knees as something struck him. He fell to his side with a hiss and looked up in shock to see a tiny fennec with an aluminum baseball bat. The fox spat before swinging the bat hard across the big cat's face, effectively knocking him out. Nick shook his head to clear his vision and Finnick came into focus, a complacent expression on his face as he leaned on his bat.

"You must be _really_ missing your Honey Bunny now," he said.

Nick coughed and got up to his feet with a groan. "Who needs her when I've got my little Toots?"

Finnick's face fell into a mask of annoyance before muttering, "I should have let him kill you."

"Probably," Nick grunted, leaning against the van with one paw as he held his head in the other. Shaking his head again, he looked down at his former partner in crime. "I thought you would've been gone."

"Yeah, well…I figured you'd probably need some help seeing as you're so goddamn useless," Finnick shrugged, acting as if he didn't care one way or the other.

Nick managed a grateful smile, wiping the blood off his cheek. "Thanks, Finnick. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do," Finnick huffed. His ears swiftly twitched and flickered as he turned his head to the side. "Sounds like your boys will be here in a minute. If anyone asks, I was never here," he said taking off towards the exit.

"Don't you want to take some credit? You'll probably get a big shiny medal. I know how much kids like shiny things," Nick called out after him.

"Go lick a skunk, Wilde!"

The red fox wheezed a small laugh, but immediately remembered who was locked in the van. Opening the back doors, Nick looked inside to find the huddled form of Gazelle. She bolted upright in fear, scuttling back against the front seat. Nick held up his paws to calm her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm the good guy," he told her softly. Gazelle peered at him and slowly inched forward. The closer she was, the more of his ZPD uniform she could make out, and the singer soon realized he was an officer.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she cried, practically leaping out of the van and latching onto Nick. He was slightly taken back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I…I thought they were…I just…I was so terrified…" she whispered.

"You're safe now," Nick told her, embracing her in comfort.

Seconds later, squad cars and an ambulance arrived on the scene, the parkade coming alive with flashing lights and howling sirens. Nick reached up and touched his cheek again, wincing at the burning pain and blood that stained his fingers. He sighed and let his head fall back.

So much for a dull day.

* * *

 _A/N: Thar she is. The tone has been set and the players are all here. Thank you for reading and as I said, if you want to see more, let me know and I'll do my best to give you more!_


	2. The Deal

_A/N: Wow. I really wasn't expecting the amount of feedback that I got. Thank you to everyone who fav'd and reviewed! After all that, I was able to find the creativity and time to hammer out another chapter. Looking good so far I guess! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Okay, let's see how chapter two here goes!_

* * *

Judy's heart pounded in her chest.

She had always been the fastest of her siblings, but with this tight knotted up feeling welled up in her chest, her speed seemed to increase tenfold. Judy darted past, around, and even through the legs of various animals in her way as she flew up the busy city street. She rounded a corner and without even missing a step and raced across three lanes of traffic. Cars came to a screeching halt to avoid running over the rabbit and their horns blasted at her angrily. If she wasn't so scattered brained right now, she would have realized the irony of an officer just committing jaywalking.

Judy sped by a few more mammals when she reached the other side and stopped in her tracks. Towering before her was Zootopia Central Hospital, the giant building's bright red neon cross located at its front shone in the night like a beacon for all those seeking aid. But just below the cross, at the hospital's front entrance, were a slew of reporters and cameramen, all attempting to get inside to no doubt find their scoop on the city's favorite singer and her attempted kidnapping. A few security guards kept them at bay much to their chagrin.

"Come on! Let us in! We got a story to cover here!" one the reporters yelled.

"No reporters. This is a hospital, and were not letting you turn it into a damn media circus," a wolf growled as he shoved away a tabloid sleuth who attempted to squeak by. They were met by more complaints that fell upon deaf ears.

Judy pushed and elbowed her way through the crowd until she reached the front. "I need to get in!" she hollered above everyone else. The wolf turned his attention to her and frowned.

"I said no reporters! Are you mammals deaf?!"

"I'm not a reporter! My best friend is in there! He was attacked at the concert!"

"Nice try. Now get back!"

Throwing her paws up in disbelief, Judy reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her badge. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD! We have an injured officer inside that I need to speak with, so please move aside!" she told him gruffly.

The wolf squinted at her badge, and upon realizing that the rabbit in front of him was indeed part of the ZPD, he offered an apologetic look. "Oh! Sorry, Officer. I just…Can never be too careful," he mumbled and stepped aside for her to pass. That caused another uproar of protests, but Judy paid no mind and bolted through the hospital's sliding doors before they had even opened fully.

She slid to a halt, frantically looking around until she found the front desk. Running up to it, she slammed both paws down on the table top. "Nick Wilde! Where is he?!" she practically screamed. The two nurses were taken back from the rabbit's demeanor, but quickly regained their wits.

"Room 37, down the hall on your left," the lamb told her.

Judy didn't even wait for her to finish, her legs pumping like a locomotive engine to carry her down the hallway. A stag shuffling around with an IV pole had to quickly step to the side to let her pass before shaking a hoof at her. Judy was running so fast that when she came to Room 37, she slid past it on the marble floor in her attempt to stop. Regaining her footing, she burst through the door. Stumbling into the room, she felt that knotted up feeling in her chest suddenly come undone as she gazed upon the very much alive sitting form of her partner.

Nick sat on a medical bed, a doctor standing over him who was carefully applying stitches to his cheek. The fox winced as the needle passed through his skin again, and he checked his wrist watch impatiently with green eyes that were surrounded by dark bruises.

"Give it me straight, Doc," Nick said. "Will I ever play the piano again?"

The raccoon physician laughed, ringed tail flicking in amusement. "So long as you don't play it with your face I think you should be fine."

"How's Gazelle doing?"

"Well, I'm not at liberty to say, patient confidentiality and all that, but between you and me; she'll be just fine. A nasty bruise will be the worst of that altercation as far as physical damage goes." He threaded another suture and Nick had to hold back a hiss. "She's alive because of you."

"All in a day's work…I guess. I don't know, I assume that's what cops are supposed to say," Nick shrugged.

The doctor snipped the last suture and put down his needle holders with a smile. "Okay, Officer Wilde, you're all set to go," he told him.

"Thanks, Doc. I guess it would be too much to ask for a lollipop?" Nick grinned.

"Well, you were a good boy, sitting so still like that. I'll have the nurse bring you a nice cherry one," the doctor chuckled.

"Send the one with the nice can," Nick added. The doctor laughed again and walked past Judy who remained where she was, eyes glued on Nick. The fox stood up and gently prodded his cheek which earned him another wince. Scratching the side of his muzzle, he turned and froze when he saw Judy. They held each other's stare for a moment until Nick smiled. "Hey, Carrots. Couldn't stay away after all, huh?"

Judy just continued to stare before she closed the distance and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nick!" she cried, tightening her grip on him. "Oh, God, when Clawhauser told me you were in the hospital I…I…" Judy found she couldn't even finish her sentence, the horrifying thoughts that ran through her head practically paralyzing her. Nick chuckled and gently returned her embrace, savoring the warmth between them.

"I think Clawhauser made too big a deal out of things. Just a cut is all, and maybe a black eye, but nothing extreme," he assured. Judy held on for another second longer before pushing away and slugging him hard in the arm. "Ow! What the hell?!" he cried.

"Why didn't you call me?!" she demanded to know. "I could have been there! I could have-"

"Call you? I wasn't exactly in a position where I could yell 'Time Out' and make a phone call! Besides, you were off duty!"

"I still could have come!" Judy argued, ears down straight. "I…I should have been there with you…I should have told the chief no…"

Nick felt his face soften as he could see a wave of guilt wash over the rabbit like a tsunami. He shook his head, saying, "Don't do that, Carrots. Don't blame yourself over something that was out of your control. Besides, you're doing a good thing for Clawhauser. None of us want to see that lovable dough boy go." His words seemed to have little effect as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Nick hugged her again and whispered, "I'm okay. Everything is okay."

He felt Judy's paws clutch to his uniform and they remained that way for some time. She still felt guilt gnawing away at her, but knew that Nick was right. There was nothing she could have done, but the thought of something happening to him and she wasn't there…It chilled her to the bone. Eventually, Judy gently pushed away and rubbed away any remnants of tears that may have fallen and attempted a smile.

"I don't suppose you got me that autograph?" she asked jokingly.

His usual smile formed on his muzzle and Nick snapped his fingers. "Damn, I totally got carried away with the whole trying not to get stabbed thing. Maybe next time a lunatic with a knife comes at me I'll be more considerate."

He heard her try to stifle a giggle but with no success. The sight of that made his smile grow. Judy felt her cheeks warm at the image of his handsome grin and she took a step back from him, paws fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Well…Now that you're all fixed up, how about we get some take out and you can regale me with your heroics. My treat," she smiled.

"I'm always up for anything when you're paying," Nick replied, walking past and opening the door for her.

"Of course you are," Judy shook her head, still smiling.

Nick and Judy left the hospital side by side, careful to avoid the media frenzy outside, talking and joking as if nothing had happened. As they wandered the busy streets, neither of them had any idea as to what would transpire when they arrived at work the next morning.

* * *

"Settle down, gentlemen, settle down," Bogo mumbled, walking through the door, reading an open folder.

The ZPD bullpen slowly ceased their table pounding and hollering for Nick as he stood in front of the room. He took a bow as the chief walked behind him to his podium. "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind," Nick declared, waving off their cheers. Judy rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Take a seat, Wilde," Bogo ordered.

"Yes, All Mighty Sahib."

With Nick back in his seat, Chief Bogo adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Before we start, I would like to say I am aware of Officer Wilde's actions last night, and his success in preventing the attempted kidnapping of one Gazelle." Another round of hollering and back slapping for the vulpine. "I'm not one to hand out pats on the back for a job well done. It's your duty as an officer, but given the circumstances of what happened, I must say I am impressed, Wilde. You did the ZPD proud."

The officers pounded on their tables again, chanting Nick's name loudly. Judy shook her head at him. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" she asked. Nick leaned back in his seat, paws behind his head.

"Very much."

"That's enough!" Bogo shouted over them. "Let's not get carried away. Now we've all given our accolades to the super star here so let's move on, shall we? Delgato and Snarlof, You two are-"

The cape buffalo's morning assignments were interrupted by the bullpen door swinging open and an out of breath Clawhauser falling into the room. "Sir!" the cheetah panted.

"Clawhauser? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be meeting Hopps at the track in an hour," Bogo frowned.

"I…came back…for my Gazelle leg warmers…but…There's…Outside…Nick's cubicle…Can't believe it…" Clawhauser struggled to get out, his paws rapidly pointing to the hallway.

"My cubicle?" Nick repeated, eyebrow popping up in curiosity.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait, Clawhauser, now-" Again the chief was interrupted as the chubby feline plodded forward and yanked Nick out of his seat.

"You need to go! Right now!" he shouted.

"Clawhauser!" Bogo yelled as he watched his dispatcher drag away a very confused officer. Curiosity now plaguing them, the remaining officers in the bullpen all rose from their seats and followed after them. "Where are you all going? Back in your seats!" Unfortunately, everyone had already disappeared out the door before Bogo could even finish his order. With a snort and a roll of his eyes, he threw his papers in the air and muttered something about why he even bothered.

Clawhauser dragged Nick through the hallways, more and more officers following them to see what all the commotion was about. "What is it, Clawhauser? What's the big deal?" Nick wanted to know, getting tired of being dragged around. Clawhauser yanked him in front of the windows that showed the office portion of the Department, and he pressed a finger right against the glass.

" _That's_ the big deal!" he squealed.

Nick followed the line of direction of Clawhauser's finger straight to his cubicle at the far left corner of the room, right next to Judy's. From the top of his cubicle wall, he could see a pair of horns peeking out. Nick's face scrunched in confusion.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"It's _her_!" Clawhauser squealed louder, making the fox's ears fold. "When I came in, I saw her at the front desk! At _my_ front desk! Do you have any idea how many times I've dreamed of seeing her walk through those doors and talk to me?! I've written fanfiction about it!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Why, why did this have to happen now?!" Clawhauser moaned, tail rapidly twitching. "I should have been there, but instead Shrewson got to talk to her!"

"Tough break, pal," Nick said, patting him on the back. "Did Shrewson happen to mention why she was here, or did you creep on their conversation?"

"She's here to see you!" the cheetah exclaimed. "Probably to give a statement or thank you for saving her last night. Oh, please, please, please, Nick, ask her if she can sign my poster! It's in my locker and I can get it and-"

"Easy, big guy, easy. Just breathe," Nick told him slowly, trying to get the doughnut loving cop to settle down. "How about I go in there and see what's up. Then we'll see about you nerding out all over her."

Clawhauser just nodded, finding himself out of breath again. "Yeah…Okay…"

"How about you, Carrots?" Nick asked Judy who had been witnessing the whole event along with the rest of the crowd. "You still want that autograph?"

"Oh…uh…sure," Judy replied, somewhat in shock at this development like everyone else.

Nick chuckled to himself as he stepped into the office; dozens of faces watching him approach his cubicle. Nick peeked around the wall to find that his visitor was indeed the one and only Gazelle. The pop singer was dressed in casual clothing, some designer style shirt with a leather jacket and acid wash jeans. Quite the contradiction to her performing outfit he usually saw her in. Nick had to admit that she cut a very nice figure, and her attire, plain as it was, complimented her. Gazelle sat in his chair, idly tapping at his computer's keyboards with one hoofed hand while the other held her chin. There was a noticeable bruise on her right cheek where the leopard had struck her. Clearing his throat, Nick knocked on the wall.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said with a smile.

The gazelle looked up, stunning light brown eyes locking with Nick's. She brushed her golden hair aside and smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Officer Wilde," she said, his name sounding slightly exotic with her accent. She stood up and shyly stuffed her hooves into her pockets. "I'm sorry for bothering you at work, and invading your space here."

"It's no bother, and believe me, everyone here invades my personal space. You ever try riding an elevator stuck between an elephant and hippo? Doesn't get more invasive than that," Nick jested.

Gazelle laughed softly, Nick's ears twitching slightly. It was a pleasant sound he thought; soft and warm. Gazelle took a step forward and let out a breath. "I just wanted to thank you personally for what you did. You…You saved my life."

"You don't need to thank me. It's our job."

"I know but…You could have been killed," she stated, eyes gazing over the bandage over his cheek. "There were two of them and you took it upon yourself to stop them. It was a very brave thing to do."

"Well," Nick mumbled, oddly finding himself embarrassed, "I couldn't just let them take you. I wouldn't have been a very good cop if I did."

On the other side of the window, everyone was watching with keen interest as the two chatted, their mouths moving but unable to hear what was being said. Clawhauser hopped from one foot to the other as if he were in a very long line for the washroom.

"Oh my god, Oh my God, Oh my God," he fawned. "She's _sssssoooooooo_ pretty! What are they talking about?! I have to know!"

The cheetah made a beeline for the door, but Judy pulled him back by his tail. "Stay put, Clawhauser," she told him firmly. Judy watched as Nick said something and the singer covered her mouth as she giggled. She noticed that the fox smiled wide at that. Something inside of her suddenly went off. An ugly, tight feeling that caused her nose to twitch.

Back inside, Nick leaned on one arm against his cubicle wall and asked, "I'm sorry to bring it up, but do you have any idea why those two were after you? Our detectives haven't really kept me informed on the situation. Once the perp goes over to them that's pretty much it, and I get to fill out a stack of paperwork." Gazelle sighed and placed a hoofed hand on her head, giving it a small shake.

"Ransom no doubt. This isn't the first time."

"Really?"

"Yes. There have been rumors in the past which caused me to cancel a couple of shows, and security once found a prowler sneaking around in my dressing room while I was on stage. I suppose I was never too worried as everyone took such good care of me. But…last night…I saw what could happen. What could have happened…if not for you." Gazelle closed her eyes and tried not to let her emotions over take her. She failed in doing so and without warning, wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, pressing herself close. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much…"

Judy witnessed the embrace, as did everyone else, and they began to mutter some not so professional things to one another with snickers and snorts. Clawhauser held in another squeal and looked over to Judy, ready to say something when he paused. The rabbit was watching them like everyone else, but her ears were down and her right foot was thumping against the floor at a high speed.

"Uh, Judy?" he addressed her quietly.

"What?" she asked somewhat hotly. The feline motioned down to her feet with his eyes. Judy looked down and upon witnessing her foot's activities, she immediately stopped. Her fingers wiggled oddly, as if trying to find something to hold and she avoided his stare, the inside of her ears turning red. Clawhauser bit his bottom lip in thought before turning back to the window.

Nick, once again not prepared to be hugged by the entertainer, let his arms wrap around her to offer his comfort. When he did, her hold on him became a little tighter, the curves of her body pressing against him. He rubbed her back and told her again that everything was fine and that she didn't have to be scared anymore. Gazelle eventually released him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that," she apologized.

"It's okay. I usually get hugs from old cat ladies I rescue from trees so you're quite the upgrade," Nick assured her. Gazelle laughed again.

"You are very funny, Officer Wilde."

"Please, call me Nick."

"Well…Nick…I just wanted to stop by and express my gratitude…I hope the media did not give you too much of a hassle."

Nick snorted and waved his paw. "Nah. I don't mind being in the limelight here and there, but I've never been a fan of tabloids so I managed to avoid the horde of reporters last night. I like my privacy, and I don't really want a camera following me around."

Gazelle made a soft sound of amusement and comprehension. "I very much can understand that." She brushed away her hair again, golden locks shimmering in the florescent lighting from above and she smiled at him again. "Thank you again, Nick…but I do wish there was more I could offer than simple words."

"Hmm…Actually, there is something you could do," Nick mused turning his head back to the windows where it looked as if the entire ZPD was watching them.

Once they saw the vulpine turn his head towards them, every mammal suddenly began to disperse, awkwardly bumping into each other as if they were trying to hide the fact they weren't snooping. Only Clawhauser and Judy remained as Nick approached the door. He popped it open and smiled at the cheetah.

"Oh, Clawhauser, old pal. There's someone here who wants to say hello," he said before stepping aside. Gazelle stepped out from behind him and smiled brightly at the cat.

"Hello, Officer Clawhauser," she greeted warmly. "It's such an honor to meet my biggest fan." The cheetah could only stare, his jaw almost touching the floor.

"I…I…" Clawhauser stuttered, eyes wide as saucers.

"Nick tells me that you're a very big supporter of my music and I wanted to personally thank you. I'm so fortunate to be blessed with fans like you, and I hope to be able to live up to your expectations in the future."

"I…You…So pretty…" Clawhauser squeaked, his eyes looking as if they were about to start watering.

"Thank you again, Officer, and best of luck on your physical. I know you can do it." With that, Gazelle leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. The dispatcher froze before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he passed out. "Oh, dear," Gazelle mumbled worriedly.

"Ah, he's fine. He'll wake up in two minutes feeling like a million bucks," Nick stated, waving his paw. "And here is the other special officer I'm sure you are aware of." He gestured over to Judy who stood to the side. The rabbit shook off the effects of what she had felt during their embrace and timidly held out her paw.

"H-Hello," she said, the feeling of being star struck now creeping its way in. "Officer Hopps. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Gazelle. I'm, um, a big fan too."

"Just Gazelle is fine," the singer laughed. She held Judy's paw with both hooves and looked upon her with gratitude and kindness. "I know who you are, Officer Hopps. I could never forget the rabbit who helped reunite my Zootopia."

"Unfortunately I'm also the one who broke it in the first place," Judy responded, a hint of shame in her voice.

"Perhaps mistakes were made, but you took responsibility for them, and you made things right. Those are the actions of a good and honest heart. It is animals like you that inspire my music and give it its soul."

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say," Judy said, feeling an emotion beyond flattery.

Nick grinned as he watched the interaction between them. Judy was always so damn _cute_ when she was embarrassed. Gazelle looked back to him and smiled warmly. Then again, he had to admit that Gazelle was pretty damn cute too.

"Your partner here tells me that you are constantly bailing him out of trouble," she said, turning back to Judy, "and he thought you deserved something special."

"He did now, did he?" the rabbit smirked, eyeing Nick with suspicion. Nick just pretended to inspect his claws, smile never leaving his muzzle.

"He mentioned an autograph, but I believe you deserve something more." Gazelle reached into her jacket and pulled out what looked like a show pass. She handed it to Judy and said, "This is a very special VIP pass. It allows you to access a show free of charge."

"Oh! Thank you!" Judy shouted, ears straight. "I'll have to make sure I'm not working any nights when the next show comes around."

"Well, don't worry about that. That pass is good for life."

"W-What?!" the bunny gasped.

"You heard me," Gazelle grinned. "After all you've done for the city; it is my gift to you."

"I…I don't know if I can accept this."

"I will not accept no as an answer. Please, Officer Hopps, you deserve this more than anyone I know, and it would bring me great comfort to see you enjoy it."

Judy was speechless for a moment, and then she sighed with a smile and nodded. "I guess it would be rude of me to deny such a generous gift. Thank you again."

Gazelle's smile brightened and she turned back to Nick. "And thank you, Nick. I'm glad I was able to see you today. Again, I apologize for bothering you at work."

"You really don't need to keep apologizing," Nick laughed. "It's a nice change over having Bogo give me the stink eye every morning. Speaking of which…" Nick could see the police chief down the hall yelling orders at his officers to return to the bullpen. When he began to approach the trio, Nick whispered into Gazelle's ear, causing her to giggle in return.

"There you two are!" Bogo hollered once he reached them. "Get your furry butts back to the…" The buffalo trailed off when he noticed the famous pop star standing between them and his expression matched that of Clawhauser's. "You…You…"

"Well, I must be going. Rehearsal today," Gazelle said to Nick and Judy. "Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde. Thank you again and…I do hope to meet again," she finished, looking straight at the fox. Nick smiled without even realizing it, and Judy couldn't help but notice. That ugly, tight feeling returned and she sported a small frown. It was uncomfortably akin to when she was younger and witnessed one of her siblings playing with her favorite toy.

Gazelle turned to leave, but not before stopping beside the stunned chief and winking at him. "By the way Chief Bogo, you are one _hot_ dancer." With that, she made her way down the hall, vanishing around the corner.

Nick covered his mouth to keep his laughter from spilling out at his superior who appeared to be even more shocked. Bogo shook his head and glared at the chuckling fox, trying to ignore the stinging in his cheeks. "That's parking duty for you, Wilde," he growled, then turned to Judy. "And you; get Clawhauser on his feet and get to work!" Spinning on his foot, he stomped down the hall and back into the bullpen where he slammed the door so hard it shook.

"Totally worth it," Nick laughed, wiping his eyes. When he turned his attention to Judy, he saw the rabbit staring at the ground as if in deep thought. "Carrots?" he asked in slight concern.

Judy snapped free from her thoughts and offered him a sheepish smile. "Sorry…Just…can't believe this gift," she half lied.

"You earned it."

"You didn't have to do this for me, Nick."

"Oh, sure I did," he yawned. "Maybe she'll even bring you up on stage to sing with her. Who knows? Maybe you'll quit the force and become the next big musical sensation in Zootopia."

Judy snorted and set her hands on her hips. "If I did that, who would be there to, how did you put it? 'Constantly bail you out of trouble'?"

"Very good point," Nick chortled. Judy looked down at the pass again, and she suddenly felt very shy before returning her vision to him.

"Thank you, Nick," she said softly. "This was…very sweet of you."

"Yeah, but don't spread it around. I have a reputation to maintain," Nick replied, returning her stare affectionately. A silence much like the one yesterday occurred, and both rabbit and fox felt their secret emotions for one another bubbling inside. It was short lived, however, as a groan rose up from their feet and Clawhauser sat up with a wobble.

"Oh, my head," he moaned. Then his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet with agility that surprised both Nick and Judy. "Did she leave?! She was here, right?! For real?! I didn't pass out from hunger and imagine everything, right?!"

"It was real, all right," Nick assured him, slapping a paw on his back. "I think she likes you, big guy. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pretty cool? Pretty cool?! _I pee'd my pants, Nick!_ This goes beyond cool!" Clawhauser screeched, grabbing the vulpine by his collar and shaking him.

"I'm so happy for you," Nick grimaced, pushing the cheetah away.

"Come on, Clawhauser," Judy laughed, shaking her head. "Let's get going. We got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Bless you, Nick! Bless you! You're an angel!" the dispatcher almost sobbed with happiness as he vigorously shook Nick's paw. Judy rolled her eyes and pushed the cheetah along.

"See you later, Angel Boy. Good luck trying to beat my record of two hundred tickets before noon," she said cheekily.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Carrots," Nick smirked. Judy smiled a little wider at him before resuming escorting the still over excited feline down the hall. Nick stood in the hallway, his mind going over everything that had just transpired, left ear flickering.

Surprisingly, his thought came back to Gazelle rather than Judy. Nick had to admit that the singer was much more attractive in person, and she was very down to Earth. She seemed rather timid around him, he thought, almost like the shy girls he used to charm back in High School, only he wasn't trying to scam her out of her lunch money. Nick thought back to her words before she departed.

" _I do hope to meet again."_

Nick stared at the floor a moment longer before rolling his shoulders and making his way towards the Equipment Locker to grab his parking vest. As he prepared for the rest of his day, he couldn't help but think that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

"Come on, Clawhauser! Move, move, move!"

Clawhauser panted and gasped as he struggled to make his way through the Rainforest Obstacle course. Judy stood to the side wearing a ZPD poncho as the simulated rainfall poured down on them. Clawhauser came to the monkey bars and eyed them worriedly.

"Keep going! The clock is ticking!" Judy called out.

Rubbing his paws together, Clawhauser tensed his legs and leapt forward to grab the nearest bar only to miss it completely and land face first in the mud below. Judy hopped out of the way as mud exploded everywhere. She sighed and stopped the watch, heading over to the downed cheetah. He rolled over on his back, his front half covered in black mud, and he groaned.

"This is impossible," he declared, wiping the gunk from his face.

"No, it isn't. Come on, Clawhauser, back on your feet and try again," Judy said.

"Did you not see me? I looked like a baby rhino trampling through Little Rodentia. Forget it, Judy, I'm a lost cause…" he said, ears folding down and staring at his mud covered lap.

"No, you are not!" Judy stated. "Remember what you promised me? No quitting. Come on, Clawhauser, you can do this! I know it's hard but it will pay off, believe me. It's only our second day; we have lots of time to get better!" The cheetah sighed, his features lacking any confidence in her words, much less himself. Judy mimicked his action and kneeled down next to him. "Tell me what I can do to help, Clawhauser. I'll do whatever it takes."

He looked up at her, his face now suggesting he was pondering something. "There is something you can do," he said quietly.

"Name it," Judy smiled.

"Tell me what's going on between you and Nick."

Judy blinked at that. It took a second, but that all too familiar sensation of a blush began to burn and she shook her head. "I…I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled. Clawhauser rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet.

"Come on, Judy. I'm fat, not dumb," he informed her. "It's hard not to notice how you've been acting. You get all quiet whenever I mention him, and then when I ask you about it, you get defensive. Don't think I've forgotten about your foot thumping this morning either."

"That didn't mean anything!"

"No? You're telling me seeing Nick hug a beautiful woman didn't make you jealous? Not in the slightest?" Clawhauser asked, cocking an eyebrow up at her.

"No!" Judy shouted a little too loudly. She quickly covered her mouth with both paws, a tinge of red slowly overtaking the grey of her fur. Clawhauser just stared at her with a less than surprised face. A million thoughts went through her head to try and conjure up an excuse. Something, anything that would get her away from this conversation. But the cheetah clearly was set on the truth, and nothing she could say would prove otherwise. Covering her eyes with a groan, Judy softly whimpered, "Is…Is it that obvious?"

"Like Mayor Lionheart's toupee, honey," Clawhauser confirmed. Judy groaned again, pulling her poncho hood over her face completely. "So…You gonna to tell me what the deal is?"

"How will that help you with your training?" Judy's muffled voice came from beneath the hood.

"I'll get to that in a minute, first you spill it."

He heard Judy grumble under her hood before pulling it back. "Fine," she muttered. "But let's go someplace a little drier."

* * *

"…And that's pretty much it," Judy wrapped up, idly poking her styrofoam cup that held her coffee.

She and Clawhauser sat in the Academy cafeteria, the place mostly bare thankfully due to classes in session. Judy had spent the last half hour revealing to Clawhauser the inner torment of her dilemma. When she began to feel new feelings for Nick, the way his presence affected her now and the horror she felt when she heard he had been attacked last night. Clawhauser listened with his full attention, occasionally letting out squeaks of merriment whenever he thought something was cute, which was a lot.

"O…M…Goodness, Judy! That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard! Falling for your best friend! It's like that Gazelle song, 'Only Ewe'!"

"God, Clawhauser, not so loud!" Judy shushed him, looking around to make sure no one she knew was in listening range.

"What are you so paranoid about? Who cares if someone knows you love him? Why haven't you told him for that matter?"

"Because I don't want to!" Judy hissed, banging her paws on the table. Clawhauser visage turned to that of confusion.

"What? But…why not?" he asked. Judy sighed heavily, covering her face with a paw and gently shaking her head.

"It's…It's complicated, okay?" she uttered.

"You love him. What's so complicated about that?"

"Because he's my best friend, Clawhauser, and my partner. What will happen when I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same? How bad do you think that'll screw everything up between us?"

"Did Nick say he doesn't feel the same about you?"

"No…It's never come up…"

"Then how do you know?" the big cat questioned, holding his paws out. Judy stared at him, nose twitching a few times before she waved off his inquiry.

"I just know, okay?" she commented. "Someone like Nick would never fall in love with someone like me."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't say that…"

"It's true," Judy affirmed, crossing her arms and looking off to the side, long ears drooping. "Nick could have any woman he wants. The female officers at the Department practically drool all over him, and they're much prettier than me. _Hmph_ …Nick deserves someone special, not some…dumb bunny…"

Clawhauser did not respond. He just looked at his friend with sympathy and compassion. He took Judy's paw in his and shook his head.

"You are not some dumb bunny," he said. "I know that and so does Nick. If he deserves someone special then I can't think of anyone more special than you."

"Clawhauser…"

"It's true. Those other officers have _nothing_ on you, Judykins. You're beautiful, inside and out, and I'll bet my entire Gazelle stamp collection that Nick knows it too."

"Don't do this, Clawhauser," Judy pleaded, her chest feeling tighter every second as she felt his words were nothing but false hope.

"You can't keep those feelings bottled up forever, Judy. If you don't tell him then it's just going to keep haunting you. Even if he doesn't feel the same, you two have such a strong friendship that I don't think even that could break it."

Judy bit her bottom lip and looked the cheetah straight in the eyes, asking, "You really think so?"

Clawhauser smiled his lovable smile. "Totally." Judy put on a pensive face but soon shook her head.

"No, I can't. I can't risk it."

"Love is all about taking risks, girl." Judy did not seem convinced by his statement, so Clawhauser rapped his knuckles on the table and said, "Okay, you've told me what I wanted to know, so I'll live up to my end. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" the rabbit officer queried suspiciously.

"I will do everything and anything you tell me to do to pass this physical, even if I have to eat nothing but…ugh… _salads_ for two months. No quitting."

"And for me?"

"You have to tell Nick how you feel by the time of the physical."

Judy didn't like that. She didn't like that _at all_. She wanted to flat out refuse such an offer, but hesitated. Her mind began to slowly wrap itself around the idea, poking and prodding at her feelings. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life yearning? How much longer could she really go on before it drove her mad? Did she truly believe their friendship was so fragile that something like this would ruin it?

Judy looked to the cheetah who offered her another big smile. And what about Clawhauser? Could she really motivate him to push himself towards what he wanted if she wasn't willing to do the same? The more she pondered, the faster her heart beat as it was becoming clear as to what her answer should be. It was a massive risk; one she thought was out of her reach. But she was in love, and Clawhauser had said that love was all about taking risks. It sounded awfully familiar to something her mother would tell her.

Was it worth it? Even to just know for certain that Nick would never feel the same about her?

Judy looked outside the cafeteria windows, a group of cadets jogging past and her mind suddenly did a U-turn. She had always been focused on the negatives, her confidence never letting her consider the other possibility. Judy let herself drift off into a world where her love being reciprocated was a reality. She saw herself caressing him, kissing, holding and…more. The sensation that filled her body was indescribable when she imagined this reality, and now that she had let herself experience it, she soon realized why those risks are taken.

Judy came back to reality and saw that Clawhauser was holding out his paw. It was as if he already knew her decision. Judy stared at his paw for what felt like an eternity. Then ever so slowly, she reached out and firmly grasped it with her own.

"Deal," she said.

* * *

 _A/N: Kind of a short chapter I guess, but I think I'm going to keep them that way for now as to avoid getting burned out. I was originally going to have Nick more in the media spotlight at first but realized that didn't really work with what I have planned story wise. It'll come up in the future but it's not a major part of the story really. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Real Hero

_A/N: Chapter 3 for you. This chapter was a lot of fun and is probably my favorite so far. Nick is a great character to write so that really helps. Thank you everyone for your support and comments, and hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

Nick sat in his chair at his cubicle, slowly turning in circles with his head back and staring at the ceiling.

There was the sound of constant typing around him from other officers at work and the occasional telephone ring or _clack_ of a stapler. If there were ever a soundtrack to pure boredom, Nick was convinced this was it. He stopped spinning and stared at his computer monitor, the standard ZPD background on his desktop staring back at him. Breathing through his nose, he sat up and peered over the side of his cubicle to look into Judy's. As per usual it was empty.

Blowing a breath past his lips, the fox fell back in his seat and resumed his previous activity.

The last two weeks had been unbearably dull. With Judy working with Clawhauser just about every day, Nick was feeling the full effects of her absence. He had been assigned patrol duties recently which weren't uncommon for him and Judy to find themselves in from time to time, but Nick was bounced between partners while on the beat. It was Trunkaby one day, then Fragmire the next, and so on and so on. Nick got along well enough with the other officers, but they lacked the chemistry he and Judy had. They didn't make great jokes and sometimes took offense if Nick teased them too much.

But work wasn't the only thing that Nick found excruciatingly boring. With Judy helping Clawhauser in the morning, she was taking a lot of evening shifts which limited their casual time together. They usually went out and watched movies, hit up downtown Savannah Central, or just hung around Nick's apartment joking around. Nick had maybe seen her twice in the past two weeks and she must have been feeling the results of Clawhauser's training. The rabbit almost seemed on edge, like she was anticipating the end of the world itself. She also stuttered a bit more and her nose was constantly twitching. Then there were moments where she was so quiet that he almost forgot she was there.

Nick wasn't too surprised as she must have been stressed with everything that was going on. Clawhauser's job was on the line and it was up to her to make sure he succeeded. Nick hated to see her like that. It was so opposite from the Judy he knew and cared for. He wished he could help, if only to see her more. The predator officer cast another longing look to his wall, his mind conjuring up the image of his partner behind it typing away, carrot pen between her teeth.

Nick's daydreaming was interrupted by a small ring from his desk. Craning his head over to the left, Nick looked over to his phone where a blinking light accompanied by the ring indicated that a call was being transferred to him. "Yeellloooo?" he spoke as he picked up the receiver and pressed it to his ear.

"Wilde, it's Katz. I got someone on the other line looking for you. She says she's Gazelle. I think someone's trying to rib you, buddy," the voice on the other end said.

"As if. McHorn tried me last month and failed spectacularly. They don't call me Slick Nick for nothing," Nick pointed out.

"Fair enough. Want me to get rid of her?"

"Nah, I'll take it. I could use the entertainment." There was a hiccup in the line then nothing as another button on his phone blinked. Pressing a claw down on that, Nick leaned back in his seat. "Officer Wilde."

"Oh... _Hola_ , Nick," came a sweet and somewhat shy Hispanic voice on the other end. "It's Gazelle."

Nick's brow rose up in surprise. It really was her. There was no mistaking the way she pronounced his name and the reservation in her voice. "Well, hello, Miss Gazelle. Staying away from anymore kidnappers I hope?"

"Very far," she giggled softly.

"Are you sure? Not even a little?"

"Yes, Officer Wilde, I'm being a good girl," she told him, and Nick could swear that he heard her smile.

"Good to hear. Now, what can I, a gentleman of the law, do for you this fine day?" the fox asked, spinning slightly in his chair.

"Well, I was wondering if...perhaps you weren't...busy...um...If you could come down to Molesworth Studios. I have something I would like to show you."

"Oh...You mean...now?"

"If you are free, yes."

There was a small silence after that. Nick didn't quite know what to make of it. Despite hoping to see her again, he figured their encounter was a one and done deal. Nick bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the clock. "Hmm, I'm afraid I'm not off duty until six," he revealed, an unexpected sliver of disappointment stabbing him.

"Oh...Of course, what was I thinking?" he heard her say, the embarrassment evident in her tone. "You are a police officer and cannot just drop everything because I asked. I'm sorry, Nick, I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Now, hold on," Nick stopped her before she hung up. Looking back to the clock, his ears ticked from side to side until going straight up. "You know what? I got a lunch break. How about I meet you down there in twenty minutes?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm never _not_ in trouble, trust me."

Again she laughed and Nick found he was starting to like the sound. "Okay then. Twenty minutes it is."

"See you soon." With that, Nick hung up the phone. He stared at it for a minute, forehead wrinkling in a perplexing expression. _What just happened?_ he asked himself. Did he just agree to drive across Savannah Central to see the city's biggest entertainer who had something to show him while on the clock? Nick rubbed his forehead. What was he doing? He didn't even listen to her music! But despite that, Nick felt this... _pull_ when he talked to her. He compared it very much to when he talked to Judy.

The thought of his partner and current love interest shook him free from his wandering mind and he wished she was here so that he could tease her about it. To watch her beautiful face bend into shock and her ears flatten out behind her head. To feel her paws on his arm as she shook him, begging to take her with him, sparkling violet eyes looking up into his with desperation and envy. Nick laughed out loud to himself, the fantasy closely mimicking that of real life. His laughter faded and he sighed through his nose.

God, did he miss her.

Scratching behind his ear, Nick put aside his wanting of the heart and pushed himself out of his chair. Twirling the keys to his squad car on his finger, the fox whistled a tune as he ventured through the ZPD towards the parking lot. He was just about through the front doors when a gruff and deep voice caused him to cease.

"Where are you going, Wilde?"

Nick spun around to find Chief Bogo peering at him through his reading glasses, a set of paperwork in his hoofed hands. "Out to lunch, sir. Got a hankering for some churros," Nick explained casually.

"Have you finished that report on the deli robbery on St. Bernard Ave?"

"Sure thing, boss man, just got to dot the _I_ 's and cross the _T_ 's, and you'll have yourself one articulate report. You'll think Shakesbear himself wrote it."

"Good," the buffalo responded. "Frankly speaking, your last report looked like a 5th grader wrote it."

"Thanks, Chief, always the flatterer," Nick grumbled.

"Be back in an hour, and that report had better be on my desk before six. Understand?" Bogo asked, eyes narrowing at him. Nick gave him a salute before slinking out the doors. Chief Bogo rubbed his horns with his right hoof and shook his head before carrying on to his office.

* * *

Nick entered the bright front office of Molesworth Studios, eyes sweeping across the room. Fine leather couches and glass tables sat against the golden colored walls while above them, pictures of every artist that recorded here was lined up for display. Nick was able to pick out the Fur Fighters and Fleetwood Yak, but that was about it. He walked across the plush maroon carpet to the large front desk, its surface a polished mahogany. He rapped on it and a light brown furred wolf looked up at him with bright onyx eyes. She made a face before saying,

"Marcy's bachorlette party is next week."

Nick was confused for a second at her statement until he quickly realized what she meant. He snorted a laugh and shook his head. "I'm not a stripper, I'm a real cop. See? Real badge and everything. I'm flattered though."

"Oh! Uh, can I help you, Officer?" she offered, slightly curious as to why a cop was at her front desk.

"Yes, I'm looking for Gazelle. She's...uh...expecting me," he said.

"Uh huh," the wolf murmured, her face now telling the fox that she was skeptical. "We get that a lot, so please don't take it the wrong way if I seem suspicious." She looked him up and down again. "You sure you're not a stripper?"

"Pretty sure. I don't have the butt cheeks for it."

"Can I have your name, sir?"

"Nick, Nick Wilde."

Sighing through her nose, the receptionist picked up her phone and pressed a button. She threw him another look, this one asking him why he was wasting her time, until Nick heard the faint mumble of a voice from her receiver.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but there's someone here who says he's here to see you, but I'm pretty sure someone's messing with you. He's dressed like a cop and said his name is Nick Wilde. That's a stage name if I ever heard one." Nick rolled his eyes. As the voice on the other end began to communicate with her, the wolf's face quickly morphed into a mask of surprise. "Oh...I see. Yes, ma'am, right away." She hung up the phone before turning back to Nick looking somewhat red faced. "Turns out she is expecting you. Down the hall and to the right. At the end is the recording studio."

"Thank you, Miss. I'll just pelvic thrust my way down. It's how us strippers get around," Nick said with a satisfied grin.

The wolf narrowed her eyes and went back to her work, muttering something along the lines of 'smart ass'. Nick meandered down the halls, tail swishing from side to side as he passed various windows that showcased the different offices. Some had various animals plugging away at computers, while others appeared to be having meetings. A few stopped what they were doing to witness the curious scene of an officer patrolling their halls, but no one said a word. Nick finally arrived in front of a door that read 'Sound Studio - Quiet Please - Artists Recording'. Gently turning the knob, the fox poked his head inside.

He found Gazelle sitting down with a lion in front of a giant mixing board, hundreds of knobs, buttons and levers littering the long piece of equipment before them. Past them was a window that showed off what appeared to be a large empty room with nothing but a microphone. The singer and feline were talking amongst themselves, Gazelle wearing a pair of headphones. She nodded her head and turned to the lion saying, "Drop the tempo a little there." The lion brushed back his long dreadlocks and pulled down one of the many sliders on the board and Gazelle smiled. " _Muy Bien_ ," she said.

Nick entered the room quietly and knocked on the wall. Both occupants turned to face him and Gazelle let loose with a shining grin. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything...music-y," he said.

"Come in, Nick," Gazelle motioned to him with her hoof. "This is Roland, he's my sound mixer. Roland, this is Officer Nick Wilde."

"I know who this is," the dark green track suit wearing lion said flashing a toothy grin. "I followed that whole Savage Case pretty close. Good thing you guys figured it out. The brass was starting to look nervous around me and I thought I might be looking for a new job."

"Glad we could help," Nick nodded.

"Roland here has been helping me with my new song. I...I was hoping you would honor me with being the first to hear it," she revealed, rubbing the back of her neck and looking down to her feet.

"A new song? That's what you wanted to show me?" Gazelle nodded bashfully. "Well, sure," he smiled warmly.

Roland pushed himself off of the sound board, and his chair wheeled over to a nearby computer. He typed in a few things before hopping to his feet. "There we are. All set to go. I need to go check some things in storage for Hyena Gomez. She's coming in later today to lay down some vocals. You got this, right, Gazelle?" he asked her. The horned mammal just nodded. "Awesome. Super great to meet you, Officer Wilde. Take care out on the streets."

"Same to you," Nick nodded.

As Roland left, he passed by Gazelle and shot her a wink. She flustered and playfully smacked him on the arm to shoo him away. Nick witnessed the interaction but thought nothing of it. With the lion gone, Gazelle cleared her throat and shuffled over to the computer where she sat down in Roland's chair.

"We just finished the final edits on it, but we may have missed something so I apologize if-"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Nick assured her. "And you don't need to keep apologizing for everything."

Gazelle tried to hide her embarrassed smile and turned back to the computer. "Here we go," she breathed and hit the play button. Nick's ears twitched as the music began to play from the speakers. A deep electronic rhythm spilled forth from a keyboard accompanied by the occasional thump of a bass drum. Some sort of sound effect overplayed in the background and then Nick heard Gazelle's voice ring out.

 _Real human being_

 _And a real hero_

Nick crossed his arms and stared at the floor, letting his concentration focus on the sound. It seemed different from her other songs Judy would blast on her iCarrot. It had an almost nostalgic feel, like something out of the 80's.

 _Back against the wall and odds_

 _With the strength of a will and a cause_

 _Your pursuits are called outstanding_

 _You're emotionally complex_

Gazelle looked to Nick and saw the way he absorbed the song. Whether or not he was enjoying it, she didn't know. It made her all the more nervous. If he hated it, the indignity would be too much to bear.

 _Against the grain of dystopic claims_

 _Not the thoughts your actions entertain_

 _And you have proved to be…_

 _A real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being_

Nick's tail began to swish from side to side. He was really starting to enjoy the beat. While he knew that she had a great singing voice, this song really amplified it, the slow pace helping her vocals shine.

 _A pilot on a cold, cold morn'_

 _One-hundred fifty-five people on board_

 _All safe and all rescued_

 _From the slowly sinking ship_

Gazelle leaned back in the chair and gently bit the end of her thumb. With the combination of the music and Nick standing there in uniform, her eyes could not look away. It painted a very attractive image. The one she had seen in her head for a while now.

 _Water warmer than, his head so cool_

 _In that tight bind knew what to do_

 _And you have proved to be_

 _A real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being and a real hero_

 _Real human being_

The song ended with a few repetitions of the last lyric, and Gazelle looked up at Nick, a mask of anxious anticipation all over her face. Nick grinned and nodded his head. "I liked it. I really liked it. I mean, I have no idea what a human being is, but it's a hell of a song," he finally spoke, his sincerity unquestionable.

"I'm glad," Gazelle whispered, her body releasing all the tension. "Then it's ready for the rest of Zootopia."

"Um, just out of curiosity," Nick began, rubbing the back of his head, "why did you want me to be the first to hear this? Why does my opinion on it matter anyway?"

"It matters because...it's about you."

Nick was quiet. His face was expressionless as he let the words sink into his brain. After what felt like eons, he furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry, did you say that song was about...me?" Gazelle nodded, nervously brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Well, maybe not about you per se, but you inspired it."

"But...But why?" Nick questioned. How could he inspire anyone to write a song about heroics? _Him_! The fox who used to push a grown man around in a stroller to cheat animals out of their money.

"Many of my songs come from what I experience in this life," Gazelle explained, leaning back in her chair. "Since that night at the stadium, I haven't been able to get it out of my head. The shouting, the screaming, the pain, but most of all, I couldn't forget the fear. I couldn't forget how helpless and terrified I felt knowing that I may not survive the next hour for all I knew. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, and I barely left my house. I soon found that fear was following me like a dark cloud, and even in the presence of those I trusted most, I could sense it as if it were a shadow in my mind."

"I'm sorry. That...That must be awful," Nick said with all sincerity.

"Yes, very much," she replied quietly, but then gently smiled and locked eyes with him. "But when I did feel that fear, I remembered you opening the door. I remembered how you comforted me. Your kindness and your warmth stayed with me too, and it is when I remember those that fear no longer has a hold on me." She stood up and approached him, biting her bottom lip. Gently, she took his paw and squeezed it with both hooves. "You have done more for me than you know, Nick Wilde, and it is for that I wrote this song. Even if my fans don't know why I created this, I wanted you to know that I know...You really are a hero."

With her explanation over, Nick found himself to be in a position that was extremely rare for someone such as him. He was speechless. Never in his life did he think he alone could affect someone's life like that. He often received praise for the Savage Case and the various other cases he and Judy solved, but in truth, he had difficulty accepting them. He always gave credit to Judy as he truly believed that's where it belonged. But after hearing the gazelle's speech, Nick felt his chest along with his throat tighten. "I...don't know what to say..." he managed to squeak out, voice devoid of the usual charm and confidence it carried. Another rarity.

Gazelle squeezed his paw again and shook her head, golden locks bouncing with the movement. "There's nothing for you to say. It was I who need to say this, and I am very happy that you were here to hear it." Nick continued to look as if someone had told him he won the lottery until his lips turned upwards and his half lidded expression returned.

"If it was me that inspired the song, I get royalties, right?"

Gazelle laughed sharply and covered her mouth with a hoof. "Sorry, Nick, I'm afraid inspiration isn't a valid reason for royalties," she giggled.

"I'm not asking for much, just a million or two."

Gazelle laughed again, and she looked him up and down before tilting her head and saying, "Nick, I…um…was wondering-"

"You done in here yet?"

The cop and singer's conversation was unexpectedly interrupted by a loud and obnoxious voice that made Gazelle cringe. Both turned their heads to find a short bulky wolverine in an expensive pin stripe suit, the strong and pungent aroma of his cologne tickling Nick's nose. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets with a tight frown on his muzzle as his beady eyes bounced between them.

"We were in the middle of something, Zeb," Gazelle said through clenched teeth. The wolverine snorted and looked at his wrist watch.

"Uh huh, well, wrap it up, will ya? We got places to be," he huffed. Gazelle made a face that told Nick she was doing her best to keep from losing her temper. He couldn't blame her. The other predator gave him the impression that he was the walking definition of 'douche'.

"Zeb, this is, Nick. The fox that inspired me to write the new song," the Spanish vocalist introduced the fox, trying to be polite.

Nick flashed a large toothy smile. Zeb stared at him with a bored face and shrugged his shoulders. "So? I don't care if the song is about some two bit stripper in a rent a cop outfit, as long as it makes money, Elly." Nick's smile vanished.

"Don't call me that," she hissed under her breath.

"Time's up, Elly," the wolverine declared, completely ignoring her. "Let's get to the limo."

Gazelle's whole body trembled with rage and she closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten. Nick observed this with great resentment to the other predator. _What was this guy's deal?_ he thought bitterly. It was then that his tail and ears stiffened as an idea formed in his head, and Nick sported his trademark slick features. Gazelle stopped shaking and her shoulders dropped with a sigh. She looked upon the fox apologetically and said,

"I'm so sorry, Nick, but I have to go. Thank you for coming and-"

"While we're young," came the impatient reply of Zeb.

"No."

Both Gazelle and Zeb snapped their heads over to Nick who stood calm and collected, hands behind his back. Zeb stepped into the room, eyeing Nick with unfriendly precision. "What did you say?"

"I said no. No, she will not be going with you."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she's coming with me," Nick smirked at her. Gazelle's face twisted in confusion. "Miss Gazelle here was a key witness to an attack at the Zootopia Stadium two weeks ago. I have to bring her in for questioning."

"Witness? She was the one attacked!" Zeb hollered.

"Exactly, and what better witness than the victim?"

"That's not how it works!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zeep, but she's coming downtown. It may take a few hours so I suggest putting a hold on whatever you have planned." Nick swept an arm to the side to motion for the entertainer to exit the room. "Miss Gazelle, if you please."

Still confused, Gazelle went along with Nick's story and left the room. The both walked down the hall towards the main entrance, Zeb sprinting after them. "Hold on a damn minute!" he screeched as they entered the reception area. "You can't just take my star! She has obligations to fulfill! Sponsors to answer to!"

"This is a matter of justice, Mr. Zedophile, her sponsors will have to wait," Nick answered without even looking at him. The wolverine growled and cut in front of them, blocking their way out the door.

"This is bullshit! Give me your badge number so I can call your superior and have you fired!"

Nick stepped in front of Gazelle so that he was directly in front of the wolverine, making himself look as big as possible. "You want to call my superior? Fine, you do that. While you're at it, you can explain to them why you seem to be so keen on obstructing justice, something I might add, that I can arrest you for." Nick patted his cuffs that resided in a pouch on his belt. Zeb eyed the restraints and shot a poisonous look at the vulpine. "So it seems to me you have two choices. Either let me take Miss Gazelle here, and I'll return her in a few hours, or you can spend the night in a jail cell. I can do one or the other, I'm not picky."

Zeb bared his teeth at Nick but the fox did not flinch. Nick could see the infuriating predator's mind weighing his options and with much reluctance, the wolverine stepped to the side. Nick opened the door for Gazelle and led her to his squad car. He opened the door for her before moving around the car and getting into the driver's seat.

"Am…Am I really being brought in for questioning?" Gazelle asked timidly. Nick laughed and started up the vehicle.

"Of course not. I just thought you needed to get away from that guy."

" _Dios mio_ , you have no idea," she groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Who is that bundle of joy anyway?"

"My agent."

"I think you need a new one," Nick said, backing out of the stall.

"Zeb is an arrogant and crude bastard, but he's handled my career very well. He kept me away from bad business deals and even worse people when I was just starting to get noticed."

"Still, the guy should show a little respect seeing as you're making him a lot of money."

Gazelle smiled at him and looked around the squad car. "This is very impressive. Am I allowed to be in the front seat?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Anytime she saw a ZPD vehicle only police were in the front.

"Technically no," Nick confessed, turning out onto the street. "But I won't tell anyone if you won't." The singer smirked and made a zipping motion across her lips. They came to a stop light and Gazelle watched the traffic on the other side flow through the intersection.

"Um…Where are we going?" she asked. The thought had been bouncing around in her head since they got into the car.

"Wherever you want," Nick smiled. "Unless of course you really do need to go to some sort of important get together. I know I certainly don't want to get _you_ in trouble."

"Ugh, no," Gazelle sniffed, waving a hoof. "I hate those sponsor meetings, besides, it's not like I can get in trouble for being a good citizen and helping our ZPD, right?"

Nick whistled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

The light turned green and they continued on their way. Nick's ears flicked at the sound of something grumbling and he looked over to see Gazelle sinking into her seat bashfully. "Sorry," she said meekly, "I haven't eaten much today. I'm starving."

The fox grinned and took a right turn at the next street. "You're in luck because I happen to know the best churro stand in the city."

"I've never actually had a churro before," Gazelle confessed.

"You're in for a treat then."

"I don't know. They seem awfully sugary."

"Oh, come on. Try everything."

The inside of the squad car echoed with her laughter.

* * *

"Not bad, right?"

Gazelle nodded her head vigorously as she continued to munch down on her sweet and sugary stick of dough. "It is very good. I'm glad you talked me into it."

"One of my many talents," Nick said proudly.

The two mammals strolled through the beautiful trees of the Zootopia Central Park; treat in their hands as the warm afternoon sun bore down on them. A few passing animals stopped them to gush over the famous gazelle from time to time, but neither minded. Gazelle was kind and sweet to everyone who stopped her, taking selfies and signing whatever was presented to her. Nick thought it was nice to see someone with such high notoriety to stop and actually talk to her fans. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the lake that resided in the middle of the park and they sat down on a nearby bench.

Gazelle looked out over the water, a canoe with a tiger cub and piglet slowly paddling their way across. "Thank you, Nick," she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, leaning back with his arms on the back rest.

"For this afternoon. I haven't been to the park for a long time. So many rehearsals and meetings. I…I really appreciate it."

"Well, it's not like I took you Tundratown Resorts," he chuckled.

"I've still enjoyed it all the same. It's so nice to breathe in that fresh air," she said, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, Judy loves this place too. Always drags me down here when it's nice for a jog or a picnic," Nick mused, a half smile on his muzzle. Gazelle noticed it and she played with her hair for a moment before asking,

"You mean your partner Officer Hopps?"

"That's the one."

"You two are close, yes?"

"As close as a rabbit and fox can be."

Gazelle studied her hooves, looking to be deep in thought. She then lifted her horned head and asked, "Are you two…involved?"

Nick blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Nah," he sniffed. "We're best friends but that's all." There was a stab of remorse in his heart once those words were spoken. A vocal reminder of where their relationship was and where it will forever be, no matter how much he wished it to change. His emerald eyes quickly switched over to her light brown ones. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…No reason," she answered, trying to hide her blush.

"What about you? You must have a line up ten blocks long of suitors."

"Oof," Gazelle breathed, eyes looking skyward and leaning back against the bench. "Dating is not an easy occurrence for me."

"Get out," Nick scoffed in disbelief.

" _Si_ , it's true. It's not that I can't find a date, it's more related to the type I tend to find myself involved with. Everyone thinks that because of who I am, I want someone rich and powerful, but that is not what I want."

"So," Nick said, standing up and plucking a few stray rocks from the ground. "What do you want?"

"I just…want someone real I suppose," Gazelle shrugged. "Someone who's genuine and honest. I don't care how much money they make or what kind of job they have. That's not important to me. I don't know, maybe I'm just being picky but…It's how they make me feel that's important."

 _I know what you mean,_ Nick thought as he walked over to the lake's edge. Gazelle followed his lead in curiosity. The vulpine officer juggled the rocks in one paw. "I don't think you're being picky at all. If anything, you're being completely fair. If you want something, you should never settle for less." Nick paused to reflect on the irony of what he just said before smiling back at her. "Besides, Zootopia's full of those guys. I think once they get past the intimidation of your glamour and fame aspect, you'll be beaten them off with a stick."

"You seem so sure. Zootopia is a big city," Gazelle retorted.

"So? Do you think Mr. Honest and Genuine could be out there in this big city?" he inquired. Gazelle gazed into his eyes and her lips pulled upwards ever so softly.

"…I think he may be."

Nick winked at her and threw a stone. The rock bounced over the lake's surface a few times, leaving ripples in its wake before sinking below. Gazelle made a sound of delightful surprise.

"How did you do that?" she wanted to know.

"You've never skipped stones before?"

"I've tried but never got the hang of it."

"That's because you never had a master teach you. Here," Nick said, placing a stone in her hoof. "Now bring your arm back and when you come forward again, flick your wrist before you release. Easy as pie." Gazelle attempted to follow Nick's instructions but ended up clumsily throwing the rock straight into the water. "Hmm. Then again, you should probably just stick with singing," Nick jested.

"Shut up," the pop star giggled, giving him a slight push.

"Here, let me show you." Nick stood behind her this time and gently took hold of her arm. Slowly he brought it back and forth in a sideways motion. Gazelle let him control her movements and ever so slowly, she leaned back into him. It was short lived as Nick let go and stepped to the side. "Okay, now thrill me," he grinned a sly grin.

Gazelle brought her arm back and sweeping it to the side; she flicked her wrist as she released the stone. It hit the water and skipped four times before disappearing. The gazelle jumped up in childlike excitement. "I did it!" she cried.

"That's some nice skipping," Nick complimented. He stumbled back almost immediately as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as she laughed. The fox found this display of affection to be unexpected, but he automatically returned her embrace and could hear his own laughter mixing in with his. Their moment was hastily interrupted by the all too familiar static hiss of Nick's radio, and the all too familiar roar of his boss.

"Wilde! Where the hell are you?! Answer me, goddamnit!"

Putting the other mammal down, Nick quickly answered it. "Yes, Chief! Sorry! Just finishing up lunch and-"

"Lunch?! It's been three hours! You get your tail back to headquarters right now or I swear to God I'll-"

"* _KSSH*_ Sorry, Chief, you're breaking up," Nick fibbed, imitating sounds of static with his voice. "I'm going through a tunnel! _*KSSH*_ I'll see you back at headquarters!" With that, he silenced his radio. He turned back to Gazelle who appeared to be fraught with guilt.

"I got you in trouble, didn't I?" she asked fearfully. Nick smiled and waved off her concern.

"Nah, Bogo's just having a cranky day. He's a real sweetheart once you get to know him."

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I shouldn't have asked you to come out here."

"Hey, come on now," he said, setting his hands on his hips. "I brought you out here, remember? No apologies."

"But-"

"Seriously, it's fine, but I should probably get you back to your darling of an agent before he calls the station and finds out I was full of it. That's when I'll be in trouble," Nick chuckled.

Gazelle rubbed her arm, the look of guilt still reflecting on her features, but she nodded. "Then let's. I don't think I could handle the burden of knowing I got you into _that_ deep of waters."

Nick smiled and motioned with his head to follow. Gazelle fell in step with him as they made their way back to his squad car. He said something that made her giggle and playfully push him as the sun stretched their shadows out together along the lush green grass.

* * *

"Here we are," Nick announced as he pulled up to the address Gazelle had given to him.

On the way back, she had phone Zeb to let him know that she was returning from questioning. The wolverine was less than thrilled and was practically screeching at her from the other end. Fortunately, the sponsors were willing to wait another half hour for her to arrive given the circumstances. So Nick drove her into the heart of the city and to a large glass covered sky scraper that screamed 'Big Money'. Just by looking at it, the fox could imagine all the suits walking around in meetings, drinking their lattes, and chart after chart of stocks, yearly quotas, etc, etc.

"Thank you so much, Nick," Gazelle said, her voice warm and tender. "I had a very good time today."

"Don't mention it. I was happy to do it, especially when churros were involved." Again, she let out another laugh and Nick felt something in his stomach jump slightly. As Gazelle was about to exit the car, Nick stopped her by saying, "Wait. You were going to ask me something weren't you?" The pop star looked confused. "Back at the studio, before Zeb interrupted us."

Gazelle suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot and she bashfully looked away. "Oh…It was nothing," she commented.

"I doubt that," Nick smiled. "Come on. What was it?"

Looking down at her feet, Gazelle fixed her hair over to the other side of her face before looking into his eyes. "I was just wondering if…"

"If?"

"…You would be free for dinner one night?"

Nick stared back at her, unsure if he had heard correctly. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He tried again and was able to succeed this time. "Dinner? As in…like…a date?"

Gazelle's blush deepened and she could only nod, though she could not stop the grin from spreading across her muzzle. "Yes. A date," she confirmed.

For the second time that day, Nick found himself at a loss for words. Gazelle, _The Gazelle_ , the biggest most popular attraction in all of Zootopia was asking him out on a date. The shock and surprise was almost too much to handle, but perhaps even more shocking was how quickly he recovered and answered.

"Sure," he swallowed. "I'd like that."

Gazelle's smile brightened a hundred times more and she pulled out his notepad and pen from his breast pocket. She scribbled down a series of numbers before folding it and sticking the pad back in his pocket. "I look forward to it then," she said softly with a hint of seduction. Then she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek before leaving the car. Nick watched her walk away, a little extra sway in her hips before she disappeared behind the thick glass doors.

The fox sat in his squad car replaying what had just happened in his mind. He reached up and pulled his notepad out of his pocket and flipped it open. There, on the plain lined paper, was Gazelle's phone number written with a sharp font and a little heart next to the last digit. He stared at it for a good long while before stuffing it back into his pocket. Shifting the gears in his transmission, Nick pulled away from of the massive building and headed back to the ZPD.

* * *

Officer Wolford yawned as he threw his jacket on over his shoulders. Shutting down his computer, he took the rest of his coffee and left his cubicle. He would be the last of the day shift to leave today it would seem as all the other cubicles were dark and silent. He took in the few last sips before tossing the cup into a nearby trash can. As the white furred lupine made his way out of the office, he stopped when he spotted a faint light coming from the left corner of the room. Curiosity upon him, Wolford ventured over to the light to discover Nick sitting at his desk. He was filling out some form of paperwork.

Knocking on his cubicle wall, the fox looked up to see him. "You still here, Wilde?" the wolf asked. "I thought you were off duty at six?"

"Yeah, I decided to work a little OT," Nick replied, tapping his desk with his pen.

"OT? You sure it wasn't because Bogo caught you goofing off on the clock?" Wolford responded with an amused smirk. Nick softly laughed.

"Me goofing off? I would never dream of such a thing."

Wolford shared in his laughter and shook his head. "Have a good one, Wilde. Don't work too hard now," he said before resuming his leave.

"Someone's got to pick up the slack around here," Nick called out after him which earned him another chuckle.

Nick looked back to his paperwork and sighed. Rubbing tired eyes, he continued to try and finish his work. But as he did so, his eyes were drawn upwards to his wall where a few things were tacked on for decoration. There were some newspaper clippings about some of the cases he and Judy solved, a picture of his mother, a few funny cartoons from the newspaper, and just below that was the piece of paper that Gazelle had written her number on. Nick stared at it and put his pen down. His eyes traced each number until arriving on the little heart upon the end.

There was still a part of him that couldn't believe what had happened. It seemed all too surreal to be true. How or why a mega star like her was interested in someone like him was mind boggling. But despite that, here he was with the phone number most guys would be brawling in the streets for. Nick remembered how she smiled when he accepted her offer, and the way she kissed his cheek. It created a small spark of excitement in him.

The same feeling he got whenever Judy touched him.

Tearing his gaze away from the note, Nick looked over to his wall that separated him from her cubicle. He would be lying if he said that the rabbit wasn't the first thing that popped into his mind when the prospect of a date came up. In fact, that was pretty common when receiving attention from other females. No matter how pretty they were, Judy just seemed to outshine them time and time again. He supposed that was how things worked when you were in love with someone.

The vulpine tiredly rubbed his eyes and leaned on his desk with his elbows.

How much longer could he do this? How much longer could he keep pushing away opportunities because he couldn't let go of something he couldn't even have? Nick looked back up to the number and he pictured Gazelle again.

To say she was pretty would be an understatement. She was gorgeous. Beautiful golden hair with chocolate brown eyes, and a figure that was hard not to notice and admire even when in public. Her laughter and kind heart sent warm feelings through Nick's body, sincerity and humility reflecting in her words and actions. But perhaps what Nick enjoyed the most was her sense of playfulness. In very many ways, she reminded him a lot of Judy.

Nick's forehead wrinkled as that thought came to light. Is that why he said yes? Is that why when he was with her, he felt the attraction he didn't quite feel with other women? Was it just the simple mindset of knowing if he couldn't have Judy, he could have the next closest thing? The officer shook his head as he felt a small headache coming on.

This was starting to wander into some strange territory and Nick didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of being attracted to someone simply because they reminded him of Judy. It was pathetic.

Nick looked to the number again and he bit the inside of his cheek. His mind began to race again. Maybe…Maybe he had to step away from the comparisons. After all, he didn't really know Gazelle all that well. They spent an afternoon together, not chasing down bad guys and hanging out every day. Isn't that what dating is for? To learn about each other and see where things go? What if he discovers that she and Judy are not so similar after all? What if she is her own unique individual and he still finds her attractive? Wouldn't that be a good thing?

Wouldn't he want to forget about the love he carried for the rabbit, knowing that it would never be requited?

Nick let these new thoughts float through his head before gingerly reaching up and pulling the piece of paper off the wall. Picking the phone up in his other paw, he slowly dialed the number before him. It rang a few times until a soft accent answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi…It's, uh, Nick," he greeted quietly, as if afraid someone might hear him.

"Nick?" she replied in a surprised tone. "I wasn't expecting you to call so soon."

"Yeah, well, I'm just kicking around the office and…uh…Well, I was...um..." Nick stuttered. He paused and gently hit himself over the head with the receiver to try and pull himself together. "Look, I was just thinking and I'm not on duty Saturday night, so if you were free, I was wondering if you'd…you know…like to go to dinner with me?"

There was a pause on the other line that made his body tense. Did he do this too soon? Should he have waited? His body relaxed when he heard her sweet and affectionate response.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 _A/N: Awww snap! The song I used was 'Real Hero' by College which you probably know from the movie Drive. As I wrote it, I totally was oblivious to the fact it mentions human beings so I was tempted to use something else. But it fit the scene so well that I decided to keep it and add that line from Nick as a bit of a joke. I figured Gazelle talks about birds in her song and Zootopia seems to be an all mammal society and no one seems to question it so...yeah. SCIENCE._

 _Anyway, it might be awhile before the next chapter but it will come. I have some other things I'd like to work on while I feel in the mood for writing. Thank you everyone and keep an eye out for chapter 4!_


	4. Bunny's Got a Brand New Bag

_A/N: Got this done faster than I had planned, so yay! Here's an all Judy chapter!_

* * *

"And time!"

Clawhauser nearly collapsed as he passed the mark, stumbling and dragging his tail. He bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as Judy jogged over. She patted him on the back and showed him the stop watch.

"Great job, Clawhauser! You shaved off forty seconds!" she informed him cheerfully.

"Y…Y…Yippie…" he wheezed.

"You see? All your hard work really is paying off!"

The cheetah just nodded, still trying to recover. Judy handed him a water bottle which he gladly accepted. He gulped down a fair amount before wiping the sweat from his brow. "Can we take a break now?" he asked.

"But you're doing so well! Let's keep the momentum going!"

"Judddddyyyyyy…."

"Okay, okay, but just a short one," Judy submitted. "You need to keep your muscles warm for the obstacle course."

"Oh, joy," he sighed.

The two ZPD officers walked over to the bleachers where they both sat down. Clawhauser wiped some more sweat away with a towel. "You know, I'm actually starting to feel a bit better about this," he confessed. "I don't get winded as easily anymore."

"That's great to hear, Clawhauser, really," Judy smiled. "Now that you see what you can accomplish in such a short time, the physical doesn't seem so hopeless now does it?"

"I guess not," the rotund cat chuckled. He took another sip from his water bottle before setting it down and spinning so that he was facing her. He set his elbows on his knees and rested his plump cheeks in his paws, looking like a cub ready for a story. "Sooooo? How's it going with Nick?"

Judy's mood took a sudden shift as her ears lowered and she looked away sheepishly. "Do we really have to talk about this now?" she groaned quietly.

"Oh, we _absolutely_ do."

"We should really get back to work. I don't want you to pull anything and-"

"A deal's a deal, Jude Jube, so spill," Clawhauser cut her off, giving her a light flick with his tail.

Judy held her silence, resistant to his demands, but her body eventually slouched as she sighed and crossed her arms. "It's...been rough," she revealed. "I haven't seen Nick very much outside of the morning assignments because of our schedules. The few times we've hung out…haven't been easy."

"What do you mean?" the cheetah questioned.

"When I buried my feelings, everything was so much easier. I could spend time with Nick and it was the same as when I thought of him as just my friend. But now that I'm trying to…I just…"

"You just what?"

"I get so damn nervous!" the rabbit blushed. "Whenever I try to work up the courage to approach the subject I can't look him in the eye and I start falling over my words like an imbecile. I can't even stop my nose from twitching. God, he must think I'm going insane!"

"You're in love so that's definitely an accurate assessment," Clawhauser chortled.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Clawhauser," Judy moaned, covering her face with her paws. "I've never dealt with this before..."

Clawhauser's small ears shot up and his eyes widened slightly. "Never?" he asked. Judy shook her head. "You mean to tell me that...Nick is your first love?"

She remained in the same position for a moment before peeking at him through her fingers. "Um...Yes?" Judy whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear her. Clawhauser's face remained motionless until it slowly scrunched up into a look that told her he couldn't contain his excitement over what she had just revealed.

"So cuuuutttttteeeee!" he squealed.

"Clawhauser!" Judy moaned, the humiliation from such a reveal coursing through her body like a twenty thousand watt current.

"Sorry, sorry! Seriously though, that has to be one of the most romantic things I've ever heard! He's really your first love? And a predator too!"

"Is…Is that weird?" Judy asked him. She had never given the fact that Nick was a predator much thought. Since learning the harsh lessons the Savage Case provided, she no longer looked at the world through those eyes. Predator and prey just seemed like ancient terms now, not labels that offered any sort of significance or segregation.

"Of course not!" Clawhauser laughed. "This is Zootopia, Fluffy Buns; where anybody can be anything, and being in love with predator or prey is no exception. Although I get the feeling you come from a family that's more…um…old fashioned."

"You have no idea," Judy snorted. "Six generations of Hopps', all bunnies. My parents always wanted me to settle down with a nice rabbit from the county. They still send me updates about who is eligible."

"Do you think they would disapprove if things go well and you bring Nick over for dinner?"

"They'd be hesitant, that's for sure," Judy stated. "They've slowly gotten over their prejudices so I don't think they would disapprove necessarily, but I think they'd be a little disappointed that I couldn't find a nice boy from home like they always wanted me to."

"I see. So, there weren't any High School sweethearts or…uh…Carrot Farmer bad boys in Bunny Burrow?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't that. The boys in Bunny Burrow were always a bit...intimidated by me."

"Intimidated?"

"I could out run, out jump, out play any boy in the whole county. I even out ranked most of the boys in the Tri-Burrows for sports all the way through High School. I was really proud of that. But I guess that made me too 'Tom Boyish' for them and I didn't exactly find myself on the dating scene," Judy mumbled, resting her chin on her knees as she walked through the past in her head.

"I see," Clawhauser said, scratching his chin. He cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his head and saying, "So...Does that mean you've never..."

"No!" Judy snapped, her entire face going red under her fur. There was a silence after that as the rabbit officer let herself recover and calmly said, "No, I'm not... _that_ inexperienced. I eventually had a boyfriend for a year before I left for the academy."

"But he wasn't the one?"

"No," Judy sniffed. "He was sweet enough, but..."

"Say no more," Clawhauser told her with a wave of his paw. "Well, it's no wonder why you're struggling with this. Hmm…Maybe you're approaching this the wrong way. Let me ask you this, Judy; what kind of stuff did you do for your boyfriend?"

Judy made a face. "What do you mean?"

"How did you let him know you were interested in him?"

"I didn't do anything. He asked me out and I said yes. That was pretty much it."

"Okay, well, what did you do for him to set the mood?"

"The mood?"

"Yeah, you know, _the mood_."

"...I don't think I'm comfortable with this," Judy admitted, her blush returning.

"You got nothing to feel uncomfortable about, honey, I'm not going to tell a soul about this. Scout's honor," the cheetah promised. Judy let out a breath and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know...I kissed him."

"That was it?"

"…I kissed him a lot?"

"Wow, you're a real porn star, Judykins," Clawhauser commented sarcastically. She responded by pinching him hard in his arm flab. "Ow! Ow! I'm just teasing!" he laughed.

"Not funny," she growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Why are you even asking me these questions? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because the direct approach obviously isn't working for you. Maybe you need to try something a bit more...enticing," the cat suggested.

"Enticing?"

"Yeah, you know; show a little fur, bend over to pick something up for a ridiculous amount of time, all that good stuff. I think it's the best way to gauge Nick's feelings on you depending on how he reacts."

"Oh...Oh, I don't think so," Judy mumbled rubbing her arm.

"Why not?"

"I just...I don't exactly radiate sexy, Clawhauser. We weren't really exposed to a lot of that stuff in Bunny Burrow."

"Are you kidding?" he snorted. "Look at you, girl! You got the body of an Olympian! Washboard stomach, exquisite curves, legs that go all the way to Sunday, and that tight little rump? You are textbook sexy, Judy."

The rabbit blushed and covered her face with a paw. "You're just saying that..."

"No, I'm dead serious. You just need to switch up the casual or country attire. Trust me when I tell you this, Judy. Put on a tight t-shirt and some high riding shorts and you'll have Nick's pants shrinking in no time."

"Clawhauser!" Judy laughed, covering her mouth to keep any more giggles from escaping.

"It's true. He might even go savage on you in the _good_ way."

Judy let the rest of the chuckles work their way out of her system and she considered Clawhauser's proposal. Yet again, her face erupted in a hot flash. Could she really be so bold? It was hard to imagine herself doing something like that. Clawhauser had hit the nail on the head by calling Bunny Burrow old fashioned. Sadie Hawkins dances were still considered to be a radical change within the community. While her parents had given her the 'Birds and the Bees' talk, Judy had never really known too much about sex appeal or attracting boys except for the few times she snuck downstairs for late night TV watching, and what was sure to be considered tame by anyone's standards was somewhat overwhelming for her.

The more she thought about it, the more it felt a little like overkill, and Judy played with the tip of her left ear before sighing. "I don't know, Clawhauser. I just want the strength to be able to tell him how I feel. Do I really need to go that far?"

"I know it's scary," Clawhauser tried to comfort her. "It's probably going to be one of the most terrifying experiences of your life. But if there's a chance that Nick could see your relationship becoming more, how far would you be willing to go?"

Judy bit her bottom lip, his words clearly bouncing around in her brain. "But how will I know he's actually interested in me and not just…you know…hormones?"

"If Nick really just see's you as his friend and nothing more, then this won't faze him," the feline told her with honesty. "But if he starts to get a little flustered, then I think you'll be in business."

Judy cast a pensive stare upwards to the blue cloud scattered sky. This all felt so foreign. Her confidence in the matter was weak to begin with, and this new idea wasn't really improving that. Could Nick really think of her as…sexy? A picture manifested in her brain of his emerald green eyes sweeping over her with desire, and it sent a quiver throughout her body. She looked back to Clawhauser staring back at her with his usual goofy reassuring smile. How far was she really willing to go? Her shoulders rose up and dropped sharply as she blew an anxious breath past her lips.

"Okay," she spoke softly. "I'll try."

"That's my dirty girl," the large spotted dispatcher commented, giving her a wink. "So, how you gonna do it?"

"Oh no," Judy shook her head and stood up. "That's enough about me today. Let's get back to you."

"Oh, come on! Don't leave me in the dark like that!"

"Up on your feet, Officer!" Judy blew her whistle loudly. "Let's go! Hustle down to the Ice Wall!"

"Ohhhhh…" Clawhauser whined as he complied with the rabbit's orders, getting to his feet and slowly jogging towards their destination. "When's lunch?"

* * *

Judy yawned as she gently pushed open the door of her small apartment.

Tossing her keys and phone on her tiny door side table, Judy maneuvered her tired body over to her closet and began to remove her ZPD uniform. She slid on a pair of comfy yoga pants and took out a shirt that was about two to three sizes too large for her. It was a simple navy blue t-shirt that Nick had given her to sleep in one night that she had stayed over at his place when her apartment was being fumigated. She kept meaning to return it, but found it difficult to let go of the simple piece of clothing. Judy brought it up to her nose and softly inhaled it, Nick's sharp scent filling her nostrils.

The fox's face immediately appeared in her head, and her nose wiggled a few times before sliding it over her ears. It left a sizable gap at the collar, her right shoulder fitting inside it along with her head. Stretching a kink out in her neck, Judy turned on the small TV she had on her desk before flopping down on her bed. The screen flashed with some sort of sitcom, but she really wasn't paying attention. Her conversation with Clawhauser was still fresh in her mind and while the cheetah had bugged her nonstop about what she had planned, the truth was that she had absolutely _no_ _idea_ what she was going to do.

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. What could she do? How should she do it? When should she do it? The more questions she asked herself, the more she felt that scarlet hue attack her face. Groaning, she pulled the collar of her shirt over her face. Nick's scent was even stronger now, and Judy's fingers dug into her sheets. The smell brought her back to seeing him in combat training. His workout shirt soaked in his sweat, the fabric clinging to his body and highlighting every line of definition in his chest and abdomen. His scent was so strong that it lingered in her nose the rest of the day and so did the image. Another groan leaked past her lips and her fingers dug in deeper.

 _Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

 _Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

 _Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

 _WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?_

Judy's ears popped up through the collar at the sound of her phone. The custom ringtone selected indicated that it was none other than the fox himself. She smiled as she rose up from her bed, knowing that she picked that ringtone for him because he hated it so much. Grabbing the phone in her paws, she walked back to the bed as she slid open the menu and put the call on speaker.

"Hey, Nick," she greeted affectionately.

"Please tell me you changed my ringtone," his voice emitted from the iCarrot. Judy could not contain her chortle.

"Oh, but, Nick, if I don't hear a constant and annoying yipping of nonsense in my ear, how will I know it's you?" she teased.

"Har, har."

"So, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd ring you up seeing as you haven't been able to bask in my presence for a while."

"How generous," Judy smiled while rolling her eyes.

"How are things with Clawhauser?" Judy lay back on her mattress and placed the phone beside her head.

"They're going pretty well," she said. "He whines a lot, but he's pushing himself and we're getting results."

"That's great. Sounds like he's really motivated," Nick's voice echoed from her speaker. Judy picked at her claws as she recalled the agreement that had attributed to the cheetah's recent success, and their conversation from earlier today replayed in her head. "Carrots?" came Nick's voice again, snapping her back to the present.

"Oh, sorry, Nick," she blushed. "I was just thinking is all."

"About what?"

Judy paused again before saying, "I just hope that Clawhauser can keep it up. He's still got a hard road ahead." Ironically, so did Judy.

"He'll do fine. He's got you pushing him along, doesn't he? You have a knack for bettering those around you, Carrots, even sleazy con men."

"Nick..."

"Oh, come on, it's true," the voice laughed. "Where would I be without you? Cheating mammals out of their cash or worse, down on all fours snarling like something from the Stone Age. You really don't give yourself enough credit, Carrots."

Judy felt herself smile, and pleasant warmth slowly spread throughout her body. She licked her lips as once more she thought of Clawhauser's advice. Looking up at her calendar on her bedside table, she found that she had tomorrow night off. Mind racing along with her heart, the rabbit sat up and nervously smoothed back her ears.

"Um...Nick?"

"Yo?"

"Are...Are you free tomorrow night? I have the day off so I was thinking that we could hang out, watch a movie or something..." she mumbled, unable to resist the fact that she felt like a complete fool.

"Tomorrow? Yeah, I think I'm off duty at six again. Your place or mine?" the fox asked.

"Yours," Judy said. "You know how cramped mine is."

"Boy, do I," Nick chuckled. "Actually, that works out great. I have something that you're totally going to flip out over."

"Oh? Such as?" Judy inquired, curiosity rising.

"I..uh.." he trailed of a little before clearing his throat. "I have a date on Saturday."

Judy suddenly felt as if the world had stopped turning. The TV in the background slowly faded away as his words slowly ebbed themselves into her brain. That warm feeling in her body came to a screeching halt, and her stomach took a sharp plummet. It took her a few tries to speak, but when she did, what came out was, "...Oh...Who with?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she said, forcing an amused tone in her voice.

"Okay, here it goes...Um...Gazelle," came Nick's reply. Judy's eyebrows shot up, unable to hide her surprise.

"Gazelle? As in _the_ Gazelle?"

"That's the one."

Judy swallowed a lump that had been forming in her throat and shook her head. "You're teasing me."

"I swear to God, she gave me her number and everything," Nick's smooth voice said, the picture of him smiling at her from the display on her phone.

"How did this come about?" she inquired, anxiety building up more and more with each passing minute.

"It's a crazy story I'll fill you in on tomorrow, but I'm telling the truth. I...I think she likes me."

"Do you like her?" Judy blurted out quickly without even thinking.

"Um...I don't know," Nick answered. "She's a lot different from what I thought she'd be, you know? I mean, she's nice and quite the babe, and I can't say that I'm not intrigued by her, but...I don't really know her that well, right?"

"But you liked her enough to ask her out?" Judy replied, hoping she wasn't coming off as anxious as she felt.

"I guess so? What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing! I'm just...curious, you know? I mean, Gazelle, that's...that's a pretty big deal."

"You don't sound as excited as I thought you'd be."

"I am!" Judy shouted a little too loudly. "I'm...totally blown away is all." It wasn't a lie, but the context of that statement was dramatically different from what it should be. "That's...That's awesome, Nick."

"Heh, I thought maybe you could let Clawhauser know. His face will be priceless I'm sure. Make sure you get a picture of it."

"Sure," Judy nodded, closing her eyes, as if shutting out the world would shut out what the vulpine had just told her. "He'll be bouncing off the walls so much we'll probably jump ahead in progress."

"Glad I can contribute in some way," Nick laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...for sure."

There was a quiet moment that lingered, Judy suspecting that he had hung up. But just as she was about to end the call, his voice graced her ears again. "Hey, Carrots?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

Judy paused in her reply, a small flash of fear gripping at her that perhaps he was about to read her mind through her words. "Yeah! Of course! Why do you ask?" she answered, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"I don't know, something just seems kinda...off about you lately. Is this whole training thing stressing you out?"

"Ah...Yeah, kind of," she half lied.

"Try not to worry so much, okay? Like I said, Clawhauser's going to do great if he's got you. You know you've got a natural lucky rabbit's foot, right? Just give him a good kick in the ass and he'll be all set."

"You're such a dork..." she laughed sadly.

"Well, this dork needs to go check on his laundry. See you tomorrow, Carrots."

"Bye, Nick," she said as her screen changed to indicate that the line had been cut. Judy stared at her phone, this new development churning up a whole new batch of feelings and thoughts.

Nick had a date. And this wasn't just any date. This was a date with Zootopia's most beautiful, most sexy, most wealthy, and most beloved citizen. She looked over to the TV, and as if the world was mocking her, there was a shampoo commercial airing staring the singer herself. She looked even more stunning, whipping her bouncy, shinning golden hair around in slow motion. The rabbit felt the emotion from that day when she visited Nick at the ZPD again. Only this time, it was increased by a hundred fold. It was the fierce and dangerous combination of jealousy and anger mixed into one overwhelming sensation. Hopping off her bed, Judy slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself.

"Just relax," she told herself. "You're being a child about this. It's just one date, and Nick doesn't even know if he likes her. It's not like they're getting married! Come on, Hopps! You're a grown woman! Act like it! It's just one date...With Gazelle...who's beautiful…and rich…and famous…"

Judy felt her anxiety worm its way back inside her and she pulled on her ears with a low moan that became louder. Spinning around, she leapt back onto her bed and grabbed her phone, fumbling it around a few times in her paws. Once she had settled, she quickly searched her contacts until she found who she was looking for. Pressing down on the name, the phone automatically began to dial the number. It rang a few times before a cheerful voice answered.

"Benjamin here!"

"Clawhauser!" Judy practically yelled. "It's Nick! I just talked to him and...and…"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Carrot Cake! Slow down. What's going on?"

"Nick has a date!"

There was a small silence on the other end. "...A date?"

"Yes!"

"With who?"

Judy was about to tell him when she was able to cut through the fog of panic in her mind and hesitated. "If I tell you, do you promise not to make a big commotion about it? Because I really don't need that right now, Clawhauser."

"Of course. Geez, you make it sound like he's going out with Gazelle." Judy did not reply. "Judy?...Wait... _Gazelle?!_ "

"Clawhauser-" Judy was interrupted by a high pitched squeal that made her jerk the phone away with a wince.

"Are you for real?! Seriously?! Gazelle and Nick?! OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod! I-can't-believe-this!-Never-in-a-million-years-that-"

" _Clawhauser_!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, but how can you expect me to keep my cool after hearing that?!"

"Clawhauser, please! Please…just…don't…Not now…" Judy begged, her voice sounding tired and strained.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, sweetie," Clawhauser apologized softly. "Look, just...take a deep breath, okay?"

"God, I'm acting like a child aren't I?" Judy moaned, burying her face in her paw.

"A little bit," the feline on the other end chuckled. "But given the situation, I think that's pretty standard."

"I feel like such an idiot..."

"Don't. You're in love, and when someone shows an interest in what you want, it's easy to get possessive or frightened, but I do think you're getting a little excited over nothing right now. It's just one date, not a wedding."

"I know, I know..." Judy sighed. "This just makes things so much harder for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"I made plans with Nick and...um...I was going to...maybe...try your advice," she finished quietly.

"Ohhhhh! Judy is getting naughty!" came the cheetah's ecstatic reply over the phone's tiny speaker. Judy felt like her face had burst into flames as she pulled her pillow over her head. "You gotta tell me what you're going to do. I'm literally bouncing with excitement over here."

"I...I don't know just yet," Judy managed to get out. "I'm still unsure what to do, especially with Nick going out with...her." It felt strange and tense to mention the singer's name now, as if saying it would bring upon her more bad luck. _Lucky rabbit's foot indeed_ , she thought.

"This changes nothing, hon," Clawhauser assured her. "If anything it gives you the advantage."

"Huh?" the rabbit officer responded with perplexity.

"If you can grab Nick's attention tomorrow, I guarantee he'll be thinking about you while on his date."

"...You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"But...this is Gazelle, Clawhauser. She's stupidly beautiful."

"And so are you," the dispatcher argued. "I'm telling you, Judy, if you show off what you've got; Nick won't be able to look her in the eyes without seeing you."

"What if you're wrong?" he heard her whisper. It was full of fear and self-doubt, and Clawhauser sighed softly.

"That is a possibility," he admitted, "and I know how scary that is, Judykins. No one wants to get their heart broken, but you have to believe me when I tell you that your chances with Nick are as good as Gazelle's or even better. That you can be just as sexy and seductive as any girl out there, and that you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Judy was silent after that. Her friend's words struck a chord with her, sending a calming and serene warmth through her chest. She wiped away a tear that threatened to spill forth. "Clawhauser..." she sniffed affectionately.

"Nick was right; you rabbits really are so emotional."

"Shut up!" Judy laughed, the dark cloud that seemed to be enveloping her dispersing. "Well...What should I do about tomorrow?"

"You'll think of something, I'm sure. You always were pretty creative when it came to improvising," the cheetah commented. There was nothing but silence for his reply as Judy stared at her lap. "Judy? You there?"

"Clawhauser?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you...Thank you for helping me with this," the rabbit said with honest tenderness. "I don't think I could've taken this on without you...You're a good friend."

"Oh, Carrot Cake...You're going to make me cry..." Judy couldn't help but snicker at her friend's sappy response.

"I guess bunnies aren't the only emotional ones, huh?" she smiled.

"You just caught me off guard is all. Got me right in the feels. Besides, if anyone should be offering thanks, it's me. I really don't think I could take on this physical without your help, Judy."

"I'm glad to help anyway I can," she replied softly in response to the cheetah's appreciation. "You'll ace this thing, I know you will."

"And I know you'll pull off this thing with Nick," Clawhauser said. "There's not a guy alive in this city that wouldn't jump at the chance to be with you, and that includes Nick, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Clawhauser," Judy sighed with a smile. "I hope you're right."

"Even a broken clock is right at least once a day," he chuckled on the other end of the line. "I should let you go. Need to let that bunny brain of yours come up with something spicy for tomorrow, and call me the instant you leave his place. I want to hear every single detail."

The rabbit laughed and picked at her sheets. "I wouldn't dream of denying you such a pleasure."

"Damn straight, girl! Goodnight, Carrot Cake. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Clawhauser."

Judy ended the call and stared at her phone, both conversations replaying in her mind like a broken record. Pushing herself back off the bed again, Judy walked over to the mirror by her closet. She took a good hard look at herself, eyes roaming every inch of her figure, trying to see what Clawhauser saw. Needless to say it was somewhat difficult standing there in yoga pants and an oversized shirt. Stepping over to the side, Judy opened her closet and began to rummage through her clothes. Unfortunately, nothing she owned was in the realm of revealing or seductive. She closed the closet in frustration and held her chin in her paw as her foot thumped against the floor.

Judy thought back to her and the cheetah's discussion earlier that day and idea came to her. Wandering over to her dresser, Judy found a ZPD shirt that many officers wore around casually and she tucked it under her arm. Opening up the drawer underneath, she flipped through a few pairs of jeans until she found a pair that looked a bit worn and slightly tattered.

Grabbing a pair of scissors off her desk, the bunny officer left her apartment and made her way down to the stairwell until she reached the bottom floor. Judy passed through the empty hall, eventually reaching the laundry room. Popping open a washer, she threw her shirt in and set the water temperature to hot. Placing a quarter in the insert, the washer came to life sloshing and churning the piece of clothing inside. With that underway, Judy hopped up on a dryer and laid the jeans in her lap as she carefully began to cut through the denim.

Time passed and Judy held up her handiwork. The old jeans were now a pair of jean shorts, the length high enough to make her blush. The washer went off with a loud ding, and Judy pulled her shirt from the machine before tossing it into the dryer, once again setting the temperature to a high heat. Judy leaned against the wall playing on her phone or surfing the web as she awaited the dryer to complete its cycle.

After an exceedingly boring amount of time, the dryer finally finished, and the rabbit retrieved her ZPD shirt before cleaning up and gathering her items to head back upstairs. Upon entering her room, Judy began to undress, kicking off her pants and pulling Nick's shirt off over her head. With trepid paws, Judy slid on her new shorts, the feel of her legs that exposed a foreign sensation. Ignoring the sting to her cheeks, she grabbed her ZPD shirt and worked it over her head. The wash and dryer had shrunk it about a size and a half, the shirt tight on her and the bottom only reaching the top of her bellybutton and leaving her part of her midriff out in the open.

Judy stepped up to the mirror again, and the rabbit within almost seemed like a stranger. Never in her life had she worn something so...so...exposing. The amount of grey and white fur that could be seen seemed so out of place outside of the beach or swimming pool. A part of her felt ridiculous, that she was making a fool out of herself. But she did her best to swallow that self-doubt and exhibit a stronger sense of confidence. She was by no means an expert on men and romance but she knew that everyone found confidence attractive.

Sucking in a breath, she took a brief look around her apartment, as if to make sure there were no prying eyes watching her despite being the only animal in the room, and practiced a few poses she had seen in random fashion magazines she had flipped through whenever at the dentist or doctors. The more she did it, the more foolish she felt, but in spite of that, Judy was somewhat taken back at what she saw. She didn't see the awkward, goofy, and bland looking rabbit she thought she would. Judy saw someone she so rarely ever had the chance to see. A sleek, curvaceous, strong but feminine woman that exhumed a sense of allure and sensuous ambience.

Again, Judy felt embarrassment wash over her, but she could not deny the delighted surprise that came with it. Delight that spawned from the discovery of trying something so out of character and its surprising success. A part of her still felt uncomfortable with such theatrics, unable to shake the feeling that this reflection in the mirror wasn't her. But another part was enthralled with the prospect of showing off this new Judy to Nick and what his reaction would be. The thought both excited and terrified her.

"You can do this," her reflection told her.

"I'm still no Gazelle," she mumbled back, ears drooping slightly.

"No, you're Judy Hopps! And you are confident, beautiful, and Nick Wilde's dream girl!"

"How can I be? I'm just-"

"Just nothing!" her reflection interrupted. "You've overcome everything this city has thrown at you! All the doubters and nay sayers! You are stronger than you think, Judy, and you've proven it time and time again!"

"But…I'm still afraid…" Judy whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Her reflection softened.

"I know you are…I am too…But you… _we_ need to do this. Nick isn't just some fox we fell in love with. He's our best friend, and we can't keep hiding something like this from him no matter how scared we are. He deserves to know, and we deserve the courage to attempt to gain what we want more than anything in the world right now."

Judy bit her bottom lip, staring down at the floor. Eventually, she looked back up and managed a shy smile. "…Do you think Nick will like our new look?" Before the mirror could respond, there was a loud bang against her wall followed by an irritated voice.

"Hey! Tell the fox you love him or don't! Either way, keep it down in there!" That voice was soon joined by another.

"Leave the bunny alone! She's in love with her best friend! Not that you would know anything about love!"

"I knew enough to get you didn't I?!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, _you shut up_!"

Judy's face exploded in a wave of heat as she groaned and fell face first into her pillow as her neighbors continued to argue. Tomorrow would be one of the biggest days of her life. She just hoped she wouldn't die of embarrassment before it got here.

* * *

 _A/N: I originally had something different for Judy planned as the whole seducing thing can be kind of cliche, but I like the notion of making her step out of her comfort zone as she seems so sweet and innocent. Hope you guys enjoyed that and that it wasn't too abrupt of an ending. Not sure when chapter 5 will be up but it's in the works. Cya then!_


	5. Cause it's True Love

_A/N: Huzzah! Got this one done! Prepare from some spicy awkwardness! This chapter has some strong language but not a lot and only this chapter and probably a much later one will have such extremes. Hope you enjoy! This one was a little tougher than my others._

* * *

Nick smoothed out the fur atop of his head, flicking away the watery remnants of his shower with his fingers. Stepping out from underneath the shower head, the fox retrieved his towel before drying off his body from the tip of his ears right down to the tip of his tail. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Nick stepped out of his bathroom that connected to his bedroom, and he made his way over to the dresser. On his way, he passed by his mirror which caused him to halt in his tracks. Turning to face it, he gave himself a look over, admiring the physique that the academy had carved out for him. Nick smiled and winked at his reflection before giving it a series of finger gun gestures.

"Looking good, Wilde," he spoke aloud.

Just as he was about to offer himself another goofy compliment, his emerald eyes caught something stuck to the corner of the mirror and they rested on what was a small photo. He stared at it for a moment before reaching up and plucking it from its perch. The photo was a picture from someone's phone that had been printed out from a computer, the image crystal clear. The photo itself was from the ZPD New Year's Eve party, evident from the streamers, animals in gold hats and banners that littered the background. In the forefront was Nick and non-other than Judy. Nick was carrying her in his arms bridal style while the rabbit hung off him dramatically. They both had paper blow streamers in their mouths and both streamers were extended out so that they were touching. It was a comical sight, one that caused Nick to smile.

His eyes rose up to the mirror again and this time they caught sight of the small piece of loose leaf paper that resided just beneath where the photo had been. Instantly, the fox traced the numbers with his irises before ending on that little heart. Nick looked back to the photo, his smile turning melon collie. Sighing, he placed it back in its spot before continuing on to get dressed. Judy would be here soon. As the vulpine began to dress, his mind couldn't help but drift between the woman that had captured his heart and the one who was becoming an increasing interest to him.

Nick was looking forward to his date, a sense of anticipation building up inside him since the night he made that call. A part of him was nervous; a rarity for someone like him, but this wasn't just any date. Nick had never romanced anyone of such stature, and while he knew that Gazelle was the furthest thing from the wealthy posh image, it was difficult not to feel intimidated. But Nick liked that. He enjoyed the freshness of the situation and viewed it very much like a hustle. When to pick his spots, what to say, when to say it and the thought of enjoying his reward. In truth, he had no idea what that even was. Nick had no real expectations. Gazelle was very sweet and very beautiful, and she was fun to be around, but when he thought of her, Judy wasn't far behind.

The anticipation he felt for his night out tomorrow was almost on par with the anticipation he felt now. It had been so long since he and Judy spent any time together, longer than he can remember. The time had only been a few weeks really, but it felt like years to him. So many days without seeing her smile or walk in front of him with a skip in her step. His heart ached to witness such moments again and it raced with the knowledge of her soon to be arrival.

Nick buckled the belt to his jeans and threw on a casual 3/4 sleeved shirt before tossing his towel in the hamper and leaving his room. As he made his way down the hall and into the living room, he couldn't help but wish that Judy was his date tonight. Nick made a face as he sorted out an array of movies and television box sets on the coffee table. That wasn't fair to Gazelle, and what right did he really have to complain? He could have told Judy how he felt anytime, even tonight if he wanted to. The fox walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a carrot cola and a regular soda, turning around and kicking the door closed behind him. Nick felt a wave of shame at that truth. He was too much of a coward to take that risk, a suffocating and unrelenting fear wrapped around his heart like chains.

Nick stared down at the drinks in his paws and sighed. He deserved to be happy, didn't he? If not with Judy, then why not someone else? Could Gazelle be that person? Or was she merely what Nick secretly feared she was? A substitute for the real thing.

The rumble of his phone on the kitchen table indicated a text message had been received and Nick broke away from his thoughts to reach out and slide open his phone. It was Judy telling him she was on her way up. A ripple of exuberance went through his body at reading those words and he leaned against the table with his hip, awaiting her arrival. As each second passed, Nick felt his heartbeat increase. Though he didn't show it, he felt like a child again, eagerly awaiting that time of Christmas morning where he could wake up his mother and unleash his excitement on the colorfully wrapped gifts beneath the tree. It wasn't long before he heard a knock at his door though it had felt like an eternity.

Putting on his best smile, Nick sauntered over to his door, carrot cola in paw and opened the door. "Hope you're thirsty, Carrots, because I got your favorite…" Nick's words died on his tongue the moment the rabbit came into his view.

The woman who stood in the hallway, weight shifted onto one leg, paw on her hip, and a sultry smile on her muzzle was a complete stranger to him. In fact, for a brief moment, he thought that this bunny was lost and knocking on his door for directions some place. But it wasn't long before he recognized those bright amethyst eyes and discovered that he was indeed staring at Judy. When he recognized her, it was almost as if everything froze, and Nick felt his throat tighten and his heart smash against his chest.

Judy had always been rather conservative when it came to dressing, never really wearing anything revealing or tantalizing to the eye. Calling attention to herself wasn't high on her priority list. She was a modest individual, one of the millions of things Nick loved about her.

But this…

The fox's emerald eyes fell to her legs, traveling upwards and tracing every line of smooth muscle definition that shone through her grey fur before disappearing underneath a pair of jean shorts with a cut higher than he had ever seen on her before. His attention continued upwards to her shirt, the familiar ZPD letters running across her chest. It has impossible not to notice the constriction of the shirt as it stretched the letters slightly and highlighting every inch of her curves. The firm tone of her abdominals was displayed for his wandering eyes as the hem of the shirt could not reach past her navel. Nick could only stare at her in utter shock, and Judy smiled at him.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted affectionately. Before he could react, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you."

Nick found it difficult to shake away his shock, but managed to hug her back, albeit somewhat awkwardly. She let go and the fox attempted to speak, but nothing came out. He could only stare. Judy smiled again before giving him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"You going to let me in or what?"

Nick took a moment before breaking out of his stupor and awkwardly clearing his throat. "Um…Yeah…Come on in," he mumbled, stepping aside. Judy's smiled widened and entered his apartment, walking over into the kitchen. Nick followed her, unable to take his gaze off her backside, the shorts she donned making her features even more unbelievable.

"So," she said, spinning around and leaning back against his table, "what's up for tonight, Slick Nick?"

Nick attempted to answer her, but he still found himself in such a state of bewilderment that he instead nearly dropped her soda. He caught it in time, fumbling around a bit before clearing his throat yet again. "Uh…I thought we could…um…watch that movie you wanted to see." Nick tried to remember the title of the film, the one Judy had been talking about for a long time, but his mind felt blank. He couldn't think of anything except how goddamn _amazing_ she looked.

" _Raiders of the Lost Bark_?" Judy asked, her ears springing up straight.

"Yeah…That's the one."

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she jumped up in excitement. Her shirt rode a little higher with that action and Nick was exposed to more of her alluring physique. He forced himself to look away, focusing on the soda in his paws. "Something wrong, Nick?"

The vulpine looked back to the bunny who tilted her head at him in curiosity. If anything, it made her look even sexier which did nothing but fluster him more. "Not at all! Everything is super!" he responded a little too energetically. "Just…forgot the popcorn! I know you can't watch a movie without popcorn." Nick set the soda down and awkwardly began looking through his pantry for said snack.

Judy watched the fox as he searched and tried to calm the racing of her heart. She had been a nervous wreck from the moment she awoke this morning to the moment Nick opened the door. She had no idea what to expect when he opened that door. Would he scoff at her? Laugh? Think she was crazy? Every scenario she could conjure up ran through her mind like city's train system and they all came to a screeching halt when Nick laid eyes on her. She mustered up what bravado she could and threw out a stance that she thought displayed confidence and attraction.

The reaction she got from him was difficult to decipher.

He appeared somewhat speechless, and right away that smooth talking and charming exterior he wore seemed uncharacteristically vacant. Even now, as he searched through his cupboards, Nick appeared...unsettled. Judy was unsure of what to make of it. The hope in her heart was telling her he was acting this way because he was seeing what Clawhauser had told her was there. But the reservation in her mind was wondering if she was making him uncomfortable because he was in no way attracted to her. It was a slow burning war within her, but Judy's attention was returned to the fox when he found what he was looking for.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, offering a nervous smile. Nick fumbled around his kitchen again until he found a bowl and threw the popcorn bag into the microwave. The machine came alive after a few button presses and a steady hum filled the air as the bag slowly revolved inside. Nick turned back to her, paws in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. He made eye contact with her before sheepishly looking away, ears folded. Again, Judy wasn't positive on how to react to that. Scratching the side of his muzzle, Nick managed to look back at her and hold her gaze. "So..." he began, but found he had nowhere to go with it.

"So?" Judy smiled back playfully.

"Um...That outfit is...different for you."

Judy looked down at herself and feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

"It's just...Uh..." Nick muttered, running a hand over his head fur, suddenly feeling stuffy. "I was expecting the old Bunny Burrow get up."

"I needed an update on my wardrobe," Judy shrugged before flashing violet irises at him. "Do I...look bad?" she asked hesitantly, confidence faltering.

"No!" Nick practically shouted. Realizing his reaction, he felt his cheeks burn and softly smiled. "No, that's not what I was trying to say at all. I just...I'm used to seeing that country bunny bumpkin I've known for so long and not this Zootopia girl."

Judy smiled, but she was not clear on how to react to that. Was it a compliment? Was he making a joke? It didn't feel as if he was making fun of her, but she could not deny that his words carried a bit of a sting to them. _Country bunny bumpkin...is that really is what he thinks of me?_ she thought. Ignoring the blow to her heart, Judy lifted her leg and gently poked his abdomen with her toes. "Well, this Zootopia girl thinks you could use an update as well."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Nick questioned, trying his best to avoid looking down at the slender athletic leg and ignore the butterflies in his stomach that formed from her touch.

"For starters, that Hawaiian shirt and tie you always wear."

"Hey, come on; let's not mess with the classics."

"I'm not saying they aren't classic," Judy said before stepping closer to him. "I just think you need some larger sizes now. The academy did too good of a job. Too much muscle."

Judy ran her paws along his broad shoulders and the giddy girly inside her screamed in delight. Nick stiffened at her touch, soft fingers dragging across his shoulders sending a shudder of pleasure through him. He laughed bashfully and scratched the back of his head. "I think you're being generous," he swallowed.

"The clothes don't lie," she smiled. "Look, you're stretching out the sleeves."

"It's really not a big deal," Nick mumbled, his heartbeat quickening as she squeezed his bicep.

"It's quite the change," Judy continued, trying to keep her nerves from making her shake.

Nick had no retort to that. He wasn't sure if he had a response to anything she was saying. This new look, the feeling of her paws squeezing him; it was rendering him speechless, something that was becoming uncharacteristically common for him lately. Judy shot another grin his way and Nick felt every primitive instinct in his body surge forth with the desire to kiss her. The tension was suddenly cut when the loud _ding_ of the microwave could be heard, and Nick gratefully found an excuse to break away from the stunning creature's gaze.

"Popcorn's done!" he shouted, slightly hysterical. He took it from the microwave and poured it into the bowl. He reached over and grabbed Judy's soda and practically shoved it into her paws. "All right! Movie watching time! Gonna…watch some movies…" he bumbled before hurrying into the living room.

Judy stared down at her soda, her emotions swirling and churning within her. Nick was acting so…strange. Was that because what she was doing was working? Or was he so uncomfortable that he was trying to get away from her? Fear and panic gripped at her heart and the rabbit could feel a small panic attack forming inside her. She told herself to breathe and focused on all the positive optimism Clawhauser had given her. Judy had to be calm and cool. She told herself to stop jumping the gun on everything and just relax. It was a command that was harder to accomplish than it seemed and she followed after the fox.

She entered the room just as Nick was putting the movie in the player. He cast a sideways glance at her but quickly averted his eyes. Judy sat down on one end of the couch and Nick found himself sitting on the other end. He grabbed the remote and hit the play button, the TV screen and speakers coming alive. The movie began, rolling through the opening credits and into the first scene. Judy had wanted to see this movie for a while now and what should have been excitement she felt, it was more like waves of anxiety and fear. She looked over at Nick whose eyes were glued to the screen, paw digging around in the popcorn.

There was a silence that hung between them that both mammals despised.

Nick and Judy often spent their movie watching making fun of the film or casually bantering. But with their minds and hearts wrestling with emotions and questions, and the situation being what it was, neither seemed to be able to bring up a topic for discussion. Judy cleared her throat and said, "Um…How's that popcorn?"

"It's…good. You know…buttery and…stuff," Nick mumbled. He was doing his best not to look at her for fear that his eyes would betray the hidden lust and love for her.

"You going to share?" Judy asked teasingly, forcing a smile.

"Oh…Yeah, sorry," he apologized sheepishly, handing the bowl over to her. She took it and shoved a few kernels in her mouth and all was quiet again. The movie went on and Judy smiled before pointing at the screen. "You can totally tell that snake was behind a piece of glass."

"Yeah…Good eye, Carrots," Nick responded, managing a weak smile, but still not looking at her. Judy could feel her heart starting to sink again and she let herself fall further back into the couch cushion.

 _He won't even look at me,_ she thought glumly. _Am I really that unattractive to him? Oh, cheese and crackers, maybe I really am just making a fool of myself. I can't even imagine what he's thinking!_

As Judy battled the conflict within her, Nick found himself in battle with his own thoughts.

 _Holy shit, she's so goddamn hot. I knew she was hot but…shit! Okay, okay, easy now, Wilde. You're a pro. You can get through this. Just…start making more conversation. Sitting there with your mouth shut is going to make her think something is up so start gabbing! Talk about anything and don't stare at her chest…or her legs…or her abs…or her ass…Shit! Shit! Shit! That body is fucking amazing!_

Clearing his throat, Nick turned to her and asked, "How'd Clawhauser do this morning?"

"He did good," Judy replied, thankful he was talking _and_ looking at her. "He's doing better each time. Still has a little trouble with the obstacle course but he's getting faster at the dash. I think that'll be his big test when the physical comes around."

"Glad to hear it. I still think you should just hop on his back and dangle a doughnut in front of him. That should get him moving."

Judy laughed. "I had thought about it, believe me."

Nick smiled at her laughter, the sound calming him somewhat. It was then that the discussion of the cheetah reminded Nick of the big news he shared with her over the phone. "Did you happen to mention to him about my date tomorrow?" The memory of Gazelle came flooding back to him and he felt embarrassed and poignant that this new Judy had caused him to almost instantly forget about her.

Judy smiled, but her ears drooped slightly at the mention of the singer's name. She was hoping to avoid this topic, foolish as that hope was. "Yeah, he nearly fainted then went on and on like a teenage girl at a Justin Beaver concert."

"I suspected as much," Nick grinned. Judy put the popcorn bowel aside and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"So…How did this all come about?" she asked quietly.

Nick went on to regale her with the story of her inviting him to the studio, the song, her stupid agent, and the day at the park. Judy listened intently, smiling and laughing wherever she thought was appropriate despite feeling overwhelming jealousy and anxiousness. She studied the vulpine's face as he told his story, and she caught small excitement in his voice and a fondness in his smile whenever he said Gazelle's name. The sight drove her mad, and each time she heard the name, it was like a tiny knife stabbing her in the heart. Nick eventually finished his tale and leaned on the arm rest.

"And that was that," he concluded.

"That's so crazy!" Judy said, faking excitement. "So…What do you have planned for the big date?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Nick sighed, scratching behind his right ear. "I mean, where do you take someone like _that_ to on a date, especially on my salary?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine with whatever you do, Nick. It…It sounds like she likes you," Judy forced out past the lump in her throat. Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Just feels kinda weird, you know? I mean, _Gazelle_ , right? Who'd of thought?" Judy summoned up the strength for another smile then stared down at her feet. "What about you, Fluff? Any boys coming your way lately?"

In truth, Nick had no desire to hear about Judy's escapades in romance simply because they would never involve _him_. But if he wanted to keep up the charade he had been for the last year, then he had to force himself to be interested. Judy snorted a small laugh and shook her head.

"Other than that creepy koala that hits on me at the coffee shop, there hasn't been a whole lot of time for boys. Although my parents keep telling me that Richard Greyfur is still eligible."

"Gasp! _The_ Richard Greyfur?!...I'm joking, I have no idea who that is," Nick smiled.

Judy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well, he just so happens to be the owner of _Greyfur's Motorboats and Fishing Supplies_. It's the biggest boating and fishing store in the Tri-Burrows I'm told. He also placed second in last year's Carrot Festival Chili Cook Off."

"Second you say? Well, how can you say no to that, Carrots? I'm getting wet just thinking about him."

"Ew, Nick!" Judy laughed loudly and threw a small couch pillow at him.

Nick chuckled as he caught it. He stared at the cushion for a moment before looking back at her with soft emerald eyes. "Seriously though, you should…get out there more," he said, a small part of him loathing himself. "You're too amazing of a woman to be hanging out with a putz like me all the time…You deserve someone special."

The rabbit felt warmth spread through her chest at that remark, reminding her of why she loved him. She looked at him with soft half lidded eyes as that someone special was sitting beside her. _Tell him_ , her mind spoke up. She hesitated, the evening's theatrics leaving her more confused than assured, but she riled up whatever small amount of courage she had and moved a bit closer to him.

"Nick…I…"

"Try to nab yourself a celebrity. That way Gazelle and I can double date," Nick joked before she could get the words out. Judy's ears fell along with her heart, but she grinned and sat back.

"Yeah…That'd be something."

"Oh, man, I am so lost in this thing," Nick said as he returned his attention back to the movie. "They're in the desert now. Weren't they just in the jungle?"

"I think they took a plane or something," Judy mumbled, trying not to sound emotional. Nick's left ear twitched, catching something wrong in her voice. He turned to ask her what was wrong when suddenly there was a muffled chorus of hooting and hollering. Judy's ears went up and she scrunched her face. "What was that?"

"Is that today?" Nick wondered aloud as he got up off the couch and went to the window. "It is. Huh, I thought it was next week."

Judy got up off the couch and joined him by the window. Looking down at the streets below, it seemed the whole road was crowded with animals of all shapes, sizes, and species. Opening the window, Judy could hear excited voices and music playing. Leaning out the window, she discovered that the whole block that Nick's apartment was situated on, was having a massive block party. She could make out a small makeshift stage where a band was playing music.

As Judy took in the scene outside, Nick couldn't help but take in the scene inside, or at least half of it. With half her body out the window, Nick was given a generous view of the rabbit's behind, fluffy tail staring at him through those shorts. His brain almost went into overload again as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tight, perfectly shaped bottom in front of him. The fox bit down on his fist and stamped his foot repeatedly as if to try and chase away the inappropriate thoughts that flooded his mind. Judy came back inside and turned to him, Nick quickly regaining his composure.

"What's going? There's a huge party down there."

"Yeah, it's the annual block party my apartment throws every year," Nick explained, pulling at the neck of his shirt. "I thought it was next week but I guess I was wrong."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"It's not really a big deal. Just some local band playing songs while everyone drinks and dances. It's nothing exciting."

The rabbit officer cast another look outside at the crowd. They were dancing and partying to their hearts content. Judy's ears suddenly stiffened as a notion came to light within her mind. Pushing aside the troubling topic of Nick's date tomorrow, Judy put on a sweet smile and grabbed his paw. "Let's go," she said.

Nick blinked and cocked his head at her. "What?"

"Take me to the block party! It looks really fun!"

"Down there? But...what about the movie? I thought you really wanted to see it?"

"We can watch that anytime, besides, I feel like dancing." Nick looked at her before looking out the window and back to her. Judy squeezed his arm again with both paws and leaned against his chest. "Please, Nick?" she asked softly. Nick felt her warm breath ripple past his fur and splash over his lips, the sensation making his skin breakout into goosebumps. How could he ever say no to her?

"If...you want to, sure," he managed to say with a small smile. "You know, you need to watch it with the adorableness, Carrots. A fox can only take so much."

Judy fought back the urge to frown. Adorable was not something she liked anyone to see her as, _especially_ Nick. Her confidence and ego was taking a rather large beating, every failed attempt making her believe what she was doing was only damaging her and Nick's relationship. But she could picture Clawhauser in her head, straining and fighting to make it through his training, and Judy not only owed it to him to keep going but to herself. She was still unsure of his reactions, and while her fear was certain he was seeing her in a disapproving light, Judy had to push it back.

It seemed that perhaps she would have to turn things up a notch.

"Well, come on!" she said, dragging him towards the door. "Show me what kind of moves you got on the dance floor! You were really half-assing it at the Gazelle concert we went to."

"I'm not much of a dancer," Nick admitted as they left his apartment and headed to the elevator. "It's one of my very few flaws."

"Uh huh," Judy snorted with a roll of her eyes.

The elevator took them down to the bottom floor; both mammals sneaking glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. Judy felt that knot of anxiousness in her stomach again and she began playing with her fingers. Nick kept his vision forward but could see the rabbit's reflection in the brass covering of the elevator's control panel. His eyes traced her figure again and he pinched himself hard to keep his gaze away. With a soft _ding_ , the elevator signaled it had reached its destination and the metal doors slid open. The music and crowd were louder now, just lying beyond the front doors. With another grin, Judy grabbed hold on Nick's paw and pulled him forward.

The exited out into the hustle and bustle of the block; the sounds of singing, laughter, and excitement wrapping around them like a veil. Colorful tiki lights were strung over the street, red, yellow, green and orange standing out against the darkening skyline. Just a few yards away was the small stage, a band made up of random predators and prey finishing the last few choruses of a song. Judy hopped up and down before turning back to Nick and pulling him.

"Come on! They're gonna start up again!"

The fox couldn't help but smirk at her excitement. Her bubbly attitude was infectious like that. As they worked their way into the crowd, Nick couldn't help but notice the attention they were receiving. More specifically, _male_ attention. Mammals were taking double takes at Judy, some lifting up sunglasses to get a better look, but they all shared the same expression, predator and prey alike. It was the same look Nick had been wearing the moment he opened his door. The fur on the back of his neck suddenly bristled, and an overwhelming sense of possessiveness came over him. His ears pinned back as he began to narrow his eyes at the onlookers they passed, pupils in slits and showing some teeth. The ones that made eye contact with him quickly looked away or tried to hide the fact that they weren't ogling.

Judy led him to a spot not too far from the stage and Nick quickly regained his composure, the thought of her seeing his demeanor sending a wave of panic through him. Luckily, the bunny cop was so enthralled with the band that she never noticed. The lead singer of the band, a skinny coyote with glasses and a toque, readjusted the strap on his guitar before speaking into the microphone.

"All right, how you guy's doing tonight?" His response was a cheer of positive exuberance.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Judy exclaimed loudly, jumping up and raising her fists in the air. Nick felt another smile grace his muzzle.

"That's what we want to hear! Okay, this next one is for the dancers, so grab your beau and start moving those feet!"

The drummer did a three count and the band began to play. Everyone around them began to move to the beat. Judy bounced from one foot to the other, turning to Nick. He just grinned at her in amusement and Judy felt her heartbeat quicken. _God, his smile is so sexy…_ , she thought. Seeing that he wasn't moving his feet, Judy grabbed his wrists and gently started to swing them, earning her a chuckle from the vulpine.

 _My heart, my head_

 _My head, my head_

 _This blood, this bed_

 _This bed, this bed_

Laughing to himself, Nick started to go along with it. He moved his feet, trying to copy the rabbit and everyone else around him. Just like at the concert, he felt somewhat foolish surrounded by all these animals who knew what they were doing, but he soon forgot about them as he focused only on Judy. Her smile widened as he succumbed to her wishes and Nick felt if more individuals had a smile as beautiful as hers, then the world would have a lot less problems.

 _If I can feel the angels falling down around my head_

 _Their bodies spinning endlessly in circles 'round this bed_

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

Judy watched as Nick was becoming more open to the music and movement, feet shuffling and arms moving on his own though she still gripped his wrists. A part of her just didn't want to let go.

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

The band suddenly kicked up the volume and beat, playing faster now and the crowd responded in kind. Judy picked up her pace, dancing around wildly as Nick couldn't help but laugh as he tried to keep up with her.

 _And you don't know what to do sometimes_

 _and you're just lost there for days_

 _And everyone tells you just calm down_

 _remember what she said_

Biting her bottom lip and sucking in a breath, Judy spun, twisting Nick's arms so that they were crossed around her and pressing her back into his chest. Nick froze slightly and Judy could sense it, but she kept dancing, keeping her body close to his. Nick's chest tightened as the rabbit danced against him, moving her delectable body against his and sending jolts of pleasure up his spinal cord. Feeling perhaps she had gone too far, Judy made to spin out again, but to her surprise and eternal delight, she felt Nick squeeze her.

 _And she's standing by the record store_

 _She's got her whole life in her hands_

 _She says she's crazy man but I'm crazy too_

 _And I'm crazy for what we had_

The vulpine couldn't help himself. She was just too damn beautiful and alluring. His arms tightened around her to prevent her from going anywhere and he felt Judy reach up with a paw and grab the back of his neck. Nick felt his breathing increase, and the wild desire to kiss her neck as he held her came forth with all the force of a tsunami.

 _It was true love, it was true love_

 _It was true love, it was true love_

 _It was true love, it was true love_

 _It was true love, it was true love_

Judy's nerves were on fire and her brain was going into overload. He was squeezing her! Was it him just dancing? Did he enjoy having her this close? Hope began to creep its way back into her.

 _It was true love!_

Nick felt himself snap back to reality and upon realizing what he was doing, he quickly released her, spinning her back out to face him. He did everything he could to hold her gaze, but he just couldn't, looking at his feet but still moving. Judy's heart was slamming against her chest. _Is…Is he embarrassed?_ The way he was acting…it was almost like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

 _And everyone told me that I was wrong_

 _But I thought that it wasn't true_

 _And everyone told me that I was wrong_

 _But I'm going home with you_

 _'Cause I was there_

Millions of thoughts were running through the rabbit's brain, making her slightly dizzy. Could it be true? Was Clawhauser right? Before Judy could further test her theory, her vision of Nick was blocked by another rabbit. He had shaggy brown fur, the top part of his head gelled into a fauxhawk. A pair of shades hung off the V neck shirt he wore, thumping against his chest as he danced. "Hey! How are you?!" he asked with a toothy smile.

 _And I tore myself apart that night_

 _Just wondering where you had gone_

 _With the howling dogs screaming in the alleyway_

 _And all the angels on your lawn_

"Um, I'm kinda dancing with my friend!" Judy yelled over the music, slightly perturbed at this interruption.

"Ah, he won't mind! There are plenty of others to dance with! So, do you live on this block or-"

The other rabbit couldn't finish his sentence as he was yanked back by Nick. The fox attempted to tell the rabbit to get lost, but what happened instead was very different. Instead of forming words, Nick simply _barked_ _at him_. The rabbit stepped back, eyes wide and paws up in submission. The fox's own eyes widened when he realized what he had done and he slapped a paw over his face.

"Whoa! Sorry, man!" the rabbit stuttered. "I didn't know she was your-"

"Get lost," Nick managed to say, face crimson with humiliation. The rabbit simply nodded and melded back into the crowd.

 _They're standing here in front of me_

 _You got the whole life in your hands_

 _I know I'm crazy love, but you're crazy too_

 _You're the only thing in my prayers_

Judy stared at Nick's back, lost for words _. Oh, my God…Did he just…bark?_ Barking was a common trait among canid predators to tell other animals to keep away. It was mostly associated when another approached their young or…lover.

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

 _'Cause it's true love, 'cause it's true love_

Slowly, Nick turned back to Judy and he forced a smile. "Always did hate when some dummy cut in line!" he said, hoping she didn't hear what he had done over the music. Judy's heart was flip flopping in her rib-cage at this unexpected development, but she stilled her emotions. As much as she wanted to accept what she thought _could_ be really happening, she still needed to be careful. It was still possible she was just seeing and hearing what she wanted to. Judy managed a smirk.

"Yeah! Very rude!"

 _'Cause it's true love!_

Standing there, awkwardly playing with his fingers, Nick felt as if he were under the heated glare of a thousand suns. Judy began dancing again, bumping him with her hip to get him moving again. Nick flustered and followed her lead, though he put on a fake smile.

 _And everyone told us just go find_

 _the meaning of a brand new song_

 _But they don't know a god damn thing about us_

 _Or a thing about holding on_

 _'Cause we were wrong_

The music abruptly stopped as the song ended and the crowd hooted and hollered. Judy jumped up and down, clapping her paws together as Nick sheepishly did the same. A few nearby animals eyed Nick warily and made sure to give him and the rabbit some space. He avoided their stares, cheeks stinging fiercely.

"That was a good one!" Judy proclaimed, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah…Not too shabby," Nick cleared his throat.

"Not too shabby? Come on, Nick, I saw you moving!"

Nick allowed a real smile to form and he shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I just have a good ear for things."

Judy could see that the band was getting ready for another song and she put on a sultry grin before stepping up to him and poking his chest. "Well then…Let's see if that ear of yours will help you keep up with me. If you think you can handle it, Slick Nick." She finished the sentence by taking a page out of the vulpine's book and poking his nose.

"Is that a challenge, Carrots?" Nick asked, cocking an eyebrow and hating just how sexy she was when she teased him.

"Show me what you got, Wilde," she responded, starting to move to the next song.

Nick watched her body bend and move to the music and he felt his temperature soar through the roof. With his eyes looking skyward, Nick sighed internally and moved with her, but unsure if he would be able to take much more of this unpredictable evening.

* * *

"That was so fun!" Judy exclaimed as they walked back to Nick's door.

"I'm starting to wonder why I never went to this thing before," Nick smiled as he pulled out his keys.

"I must admit, you did have some moves…for an amateur," the rabbit teased.

"You're just mad that I can twerk better than you." Nick gave his backside a small shake and Judy giggled. He opened the door and turned to her, stuffing his paws into his pockets. He shuffled his feet a little and leaned against the door frame. "You…wanna come in and finish the movie?" he asked, feeling like a little boy talking to a grown up.

"As much as I'd love to, I should get home. Clawhauser and I got an early morning tomorrow," she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Sure. Wouldn't want Spots to fall asleep on the Ice Wall," Nick grinned. It faltered slightly as he rubbed the side of his muzzle. "Hey, Carrots…"

"Yes?" Judy replied, ears straightening.

"You…didn't want to dance with that guy, right? I mean…he just barged right in…and…um…Yeah…"

Judy instantly relived the moment in her head and what she thought she saw and heard. That feeling of hope welled up within her again and she was about to deny wanting such a thing, but she hesitated. One last idea came to mind. One last test. Shifting her weight onto one foot, she tapped her chin saying, "Well…He was kinda cute." Nick tried not to react, but he failed in holding back a twitch in his right eye, a tell Judy had learned over the year that usually meant something struck a chord with him. Holding back the bursting fireworks of giddiness inside her, Judy then gave a wave of her paw. "But to be honest, he seemed kinda douchey."

Nick felt himself relax and snorted. "Tell me about it. And those shades? Come on."

"Oh, I can think of a certain _someone_ who wears some tacky sunglasses," Judy grinned.

"Aviators are classy, not tacky, and I'm a cop so it automatically makes me cool," Nick argued. Her soft laughter graced his ears and Judy stepped forward, enveloping his frame with a hug.

"Mmm…Thank you for the dancing, Nick. It was a lot of fun," she whispered to him.

"Sure…No problem, Fluff…It was really fun," Nick managed to get out. The top of her head was just under his nose and the bunny's sweet scent filled his nostrils, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Judy felt warm and content in his embrace, her heart screaming at her to reveal her affection for him. She was sure the signs were there; the bark, the way he held her and the jealousy he tried to hide. She couldn't be imagining those things, could she? She wasn't so desperate that she had lost all touch with reality, right? Before she could even comprehend a decision, Nick let go of her and stepped back into his apartment.

"I should let you go, tomorrow being a big day and all…" he mumbled.

"Right," Judy smiled as she suddenly remembered what tomorrow was. "Have fun on your big date."

Nick felt his eyebrows rise up from her statement. His date with Gazelle. He had completely forgotten about it...again. "Right…Well, I should get to bed too then. Don't want to be yawing all night. Boy, would that send the wrong message."

Judy stood in his doorway, her yearning to confront him and confess to him now halted by that reminder of his future outing. Nick stared at her quizzically and she blushed before rubbing her arm. "Uh…I can't wait to hear all about it! Go…Go get'em, tiger…"

Nick just stared at her before laughing. "Thanks, Carrots. You're a real motivational speaker."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed timidly.

"Have a good one, Carrots."

"You too, Nick."

He gave her one last smile before closing the door, leaving Judy standing in the hallway. She waited a few seconds before jumping up in the air and letting out a soft squeal of delight. _Oh, my God! I think it worked! I think…I think Nick really is attracted to me! Clawhauser, I could kiss you!_ Judy had to calm her racing heart and take a few breaths, careful to not get overexcited. Her body was practically shaking and she hurried back to the elevator, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She went through her contacts as she stepped into the elevator and bounced on her heels excitedly as the phone rang.

"Go for, Ben!" she heard a voice answer.

"Clawhauser! It's Judy! You're never going to guess what happened!"

"Oh, snap, girl! I've been waiting all night for this! Spill!"

As the elevator carried her back down to the street, Judy recalled the whole evening's events with great detail and vigor. The cheetah on the other line listened with the utmost intensity, laughing and gasping with shock whenever a juicy part was thrown his way. Judy exited out onto the street, now mostly barren with the exception of a few lingering animals cleaning up the party's aftermath. She skipped down the sidewalk, passing between the halos of street lamps with her phone pressed to her ear.

"O-M-G…He _barked?!_ " Clawhauer gasped.

"He did! Or…at least I think he did. It was kinda loud…but I'm so sure I heard it!"

"Slick Nick has got the hots for some Bunny Buns! What did I tell you, Judykins?! There was no way he wouldn't be drooling all over you!"

Judy came to a cross walk and waited for the light to change. She paced, unable to contain the euphoric feeling within her. "I can't stop shaking," she breathed jovially.

"Nick is going to be thinking about you all night tonight and all day tomorrow! His date is going to be _so_ awkward!"

Judy stopped in her pacing and she rubbed the back of her head as her euphoria was put on hold once again. "You…You really think so?" she asked timidly.

"Of course!" Clawhauser laughed from the other end. "How can you even ask that after what you just told me?"

"I just…What if I'm wrong, Clawhauser? What if I'm…seeing what I want to see? I mean…I was still unclear about some of his reactions."

"Judy, listen to me; the universe is telling you something and you need to have faith in that and yourself. There is no way that you misinterpreted anything tonight. The signs are as clear as day. Nick Wilde _has a thing for you_ , even if he didn't know it."

The street sign changed and Judy was free to cross. "I guess…I just…This date tomorrow still worries me a little. I mean, that's the big test, isn't it? And to be honest, I feel a little bad for basically trying to sabotage such a big thing for Nick."

"Well, don't. All's fair in love and war, Judy. If Nick's what you want, then you need to be prepared to fight a little dirty to get him. I know it's not really your style, but you got to be willing to go the distance, right?"

"I guess you're right. I'm just…so overwhelmed!" Judy giggled, her demeanor switching back to its previous one.

"You should be! Nick is going to be so awe struck with you that when you ask him about the date, he'll be so indifferent to it that that's when you know you've got him hook, line and sinker!"

 _I hope so…_ she thought to herself. "Okay, okay, that's enough excitement for one night. You need to get some rest. We're at the track early tomorrow!" she told him, rounding a street corner.

"Ohhhh, why so early?!" Clawhauser whined. "I need my sleep!"

"Then you best get to bed!"

"Ugh, fine. Can you at least show up in that get up you're wearing?"

" _No!_ " Judy snorted with a blush.

"Oh, come on! I want to see what my Carrot Cake is hiding from the world!"

Judy couldn't help but laugh as she made her way home through Zootopia's busy streets.

* * *

Nick was still staring at his door.

For how long, he had no idea. The entire night replayed in his head and it brought forth a flurry of thoughts and emotions. From the minute he opened the door to the minute he closed it, Nick was completely blown away by the rabbit. He had never seen her like that and he was in shock from just how intense of a reaction she could get out of him. The way she talked, her attire, the way she danced up against him. If Nick didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Judy was…flirting with him.

He pushed that notion out of his head. No, it wasn't that. It couldn't be that. The fox was simply grasping for straws that weren't there. He then recalled his reactions over the night, particularly his barking episode. A gush of humiliation crashed over him and the bridge of his muzzle burned. She hadn't heard him, right? The music was too loud, right? She didn't act like she had heard him.

Shaking his head, Nick finally moved from his spot and wandered back into his room. He began to undress to get ready for bed. A small part of him scolded himself for acting the way he did. How could he be so stupid? Letting his yearnings get the best of him and damn near ruin everything he and Judy had. He had to be stronger; he had to have more restraint.

 _Easier said than done when she's dressed like that…_ he thought.

Against his wishes, the image of Judy from tonight came rushing back to him, causing him to pause after removing his shirt. Every little detail was etched into his mind. The curve of her body, her definition, how _goddamn good_ it felt to have her pressed up against him. Nick's nostrils began to flare as his breathing increased, his imagination starting to get carried away.

He pictured her again, only she was with him right now in his room. He was kissing her with such ferocity that it made him feel if had actually gone savage. The fox could hear her moan in his mouth as paws gripped and tore away clothes. Nick picked her up, her strong legs wrapping around him and he slammed her into the wall, her claws digging into his back as he smashed his muzzle against hers. Her moaning got louder and louder and louder and –

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Nick cursed, slapping his shirt against the bed as he came back to reality.

Tearing off his pants and underwear, the vulpine officer rushed into the bathroom to turn on the shower. It would be the longest and coldest one of his life.

* * *

 _A/N: NICK! WHY YOU SO DUMB?! I hope that was up to snuff for you all, as I said, this one was a little more of a challenge. Chapter 6 might be another wait as it will probably be a long one, but yeah, next up is Nick's date with Gazelle! Oh man, what is he in for?_

 _Song used was "True Love" by The Airborne Toxic Event. I use a lot of songs in my stories so they'll be more as we move along!_


	6. Celebrity Dating

_A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun, but another challenge. I felt a little off my game during this but I tend to be pretty hard on myself so I hope it's just a case of that. But enough talk! You wanted it, you got it._

 _HERE. WE. GO._

* * *

Nick was never much of a suit mammal.

He always preferred the comfort of his slacks and Hawaiian shirt, the casual attire reflecting his more low key personality. The tie was something he just threw in to represent his former 'business' qualities, if you could call it that. But with tonight, that outfit didn't exactly seem appropriate. It hadn't dawned on the fox until he had opened his closet that he did not own a suit, save one which was his graduation uniform from the academy. Nick frowned and shook his head at his lack of preparation.

He was about to go on a date with a certified super star and he had no suit _. Real smooth, Wilde,_ he thought irritably. Sighing, he crossed his arms and stared at the random clothing in his closet. It would seem he would have to improvise.

Nick pulled out a few things, looking them over and either tossing them over his shoulder or laying them on his bed. After a few minutes of rummaging, Nick had felt he found something that would be appropriate. As he began to dress, he started to go over the evening's plans in his head. _Okay, dinner at The Chat Noir, followed by drinks and a moonlit stroll at the beach. That sounds pretty good, I think. I would have liked to take her dancing but with my two left feet..._ Buttoning up his dress shirt, Nick couldn't help but think of Judy when the idea of dancing came to light. He paused mid button, picturing her moving to the music. Shaking his head to clear away the image, he resumed dressing himself. He focused on Gazelle and the good time they were sure to have, but unfortunately, the singer's image would eventually keep melting into Judy's. The red fox grabbed both sides of his head with his paws and squeezed, as if the pressure would pop the memories from his mind.

"Get it together, Wilde!" he hissed at himself. "You're about to go on a real date with a woman you may actually stand a chance with, so stop thinking about Judy and focus!" His little pep talk did not do him much good as the rabbit's perfect body and smile lingered in his brain. Forcing it away with all his might, Nick finished dressing himself and stepped up to his mirror.

Despite not owning a suit, Nick thought he hadn't done too badly of a job putting together a substitute. A pair of neatly pressed black slacks covered his legs with a black leather belt looped around, the silver buckle shining when it caught the light. His upper body donned a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a sharp looking black vest fully buttoned. He readjusted the matching colored tie around his neck to be more center though he left it a little loose, liking the presentation of it. All in all, he thought he looked decently presentable for Zootopia's favorite daughter. Smoothing out his head fur, Nick took in a breath and exhaled.

"Okay. Here we go."

Just as he was about to leave, he caught sight of the New Year's picture stuck in the corner of his mirror. He reached up to grab it but stopped just short. His fingers dangled there for a moment before he pulled back and rolled his shoulders. He needed to stop this childish behavior. It wasn't going to do him any good in any sense so he should just drop it. But Nick still kept his green eyes on the picture, studying it intently. He eventually shook his head and mumbled something incoherent before leaving his room and exiting his apartment. Making his way towards the elevator, he passed and elderly snow leopard who carried a bag of groceries in her paws. Nick stopped and smiled at her.

"Good evening, Gretchen. Doing some last minute shopping are you?"

"Oh, hello, Nick," she smiled warmly at him, blue eyes shining behind thick glasses. "Indeed I am. I had a hankering for some peanut butter and eggs."

"I've been there. Would you like some help?" Nick offered, holding out his paws.

"Oh, heavens no, I can manage. Besides, you look awfully handsome tonight and I wouldn't want you to wrinkle that charming attire. Out to see a girl I presume?"

"Nothing gets by you, Gretchen."

"How lovely! Tell me, is it that rabbit I always see over at your place?"

Nick's smile shrunk a little and he shook his head. "Ah, no. That's my friend Judy. We're not...a thing."

"Oh...Such a shame. You two look so good together, and she's such a sweetheart," the feline replied, looking a little disappointed.

"Well...I should get going. You enjoy your peanut butter and eggs, Gretchen," Nick said and turned to leave.

"Enjoy your date, Nick. Make sure you use protection!"

Nick paused in his step before continuing and awkwardly replying, "Thanks...um...I will."

"And if you don't have any just go through the backdoor! Better safe than sorry!"

"OKAY, THANK YOU, GRETCHEN. I'M GOING NOW, GOODBYE," Nick hollered, his face red under his fur as he stepped into the elevator and repeatedly pressed the _Close_ button. Putting that horrifying encounter out of his mind, Nick rode down past the lobby and to the parking garage. The elevator stopped with a slight lurch and Nick stepped out into the cool wide open space of concrete and automobiles.

Pulling out his keys from his pocket, the vulpine made his way over to a small silver _Moossan_. It was a modest little car, rather old but still worked fine. Nick wasn't much of a car nut, and while he could afford to get something more up to date, as long as this got him from point A to B without catching on fire, he was fine with it. He felt somewhat embarrassed knowing he was driving this to pick someone up who probably owned a dozen or so custom cars worth more than his whole life, but it was short lived as he remembered the kind and humble woman he had found her to be.

So much like Judy.

Nick groaned and let his head fall back before shaking his entire body. He had to get this out of his system. Nick jumped around in a circle making some sort of high pitched whining sound, hoping that it would drive out this long eared, carrot loving demon that haunted him so. He stopped and slapped himself a couple times but then stopped when he noticed a mother polar bear and her cub watching him. Nick managed a sheepish grin as his ears folded back. "Heh...Pilates. Can't get enough of it," he muttered with a small laugh. The mother pulled her child closer to her before hurrying off to the elevators.

Rolling his eyes, Nick straightened out his attire and got into his car. Sticking the keys in the ignition, it came to life, and he pulled out of his spot and headed towards the exit. The silver auto turned out of the garage and onto the street, passing underneath golden lamp lights. It didn't take long for Nick to reach the downtown area of Savannah Central, his place not being too far. Thousands of neon lights flashed and blinked above him as did the headlights from an almost equal amount of cars. A flash of light sped by followed by the groaning of metal on tracks as the Zootopia train system passed nearby. Nick drove through the blocks, maneuvering his car through the less busy routes he knew. In a matter of fifteen minutes, Nick found himself passed the towers and skyscrapers and in a more rural part of the city. He took a right turn and entered a small neighborhood that looked to be occupied by the wealthier citizens of the city.

Large houses, bigger than he could imagine were scattered around. Lush green lawns and brilliant gardens were on display followed by long driveways, some sporting large water fountains. Nick whistled to himself as he slowed down to get a look at some of these homes and wondering what exactly some animals did that allowed them to afford something so extravagant. Finishing his sightseeing, Nick pulled out his phone and looked up a text message Gazelle had sent him earlier in the day. It contained an address followed by a winking emoticon. The fox drove another block and turned left and kept going until he pulled up to a giant house that matched the address in his phone. He pulled up to a large iron gate and rolled down his window. There was a small call box to the side and he pressed the button. It rang once and a soft feminine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Nick."

"Come on in, Officer Wilde," Gazelle's voice responded playfully.

The gate shuddered and began to open, and Nick pulled through once there was enough room. His car made its way up her long driveway and followed the asphalt as it rounded in front of the house. He parked and killed the engine, getting out and giving himself one last glance over in the side mirror. The fox made his way up the wide steps to the large front door, tail trailing behind him, and he knocked on the solid oak coating. As he awaited the pop star to answer, his mind rolled back to the previous night, much to his dismay.

 _Oh, hell, what am I doing?_ he grimaced. _I can't stop thinking about her, even more than usual! How is this fair to Gazelle? You're a real class act, Wilde. This was a mistake. I should just call the whole thing off right now and…_

Nick's self-loathing was interrupted when the door opened and his green eyes fell upon the home's owner. Gazelle stood there in the door way, her lithe figure covered in a ruby red dress that hugged her curves while leaving her arms and back exposed. She wore a matching red flower over her left ear, her golden hair more straight then wavy now though the locks still hung over her right eye. Her light brown eyes almost seemed to sparkle, highlighted by the dark purple mascara she wore, and her lips pulled back into a sensuous smile.

"Good evening, Nick," she greeted warmly. Nick gaped at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Uh…Hello. You…look amazing," he gushed, momentarily losing the mental picture of Judy.

Gazelle felt herself blush at his reaction and her smile widened. " _Gracias_. You look very handsome."

"I, uh, clean up all right." She giggled at his comment and Nick cleared his throat before offering her his paw. "Well, shall we?"

She closed the door behind her and took his paw, allowing him to lead her down the steps to his car. He opened the door for her and she grinned at him before stepping inside. Nick walked around to the other side and got in the driver's seat. "So," Gazelle began, placing her purse over her lap, "what do you have in store for us tonight? Another round of churros and skipping stones?"

"I wish," Nick snorted as he put the car in drive. "That's my A material." Gazelle giggled in response. "No, tonight I thought we would have some dinner at _The Chat Noir_ , followed by drinks."

"Oh? Where?"

"Uh, it's that place at the intersection of Robin St. and Marian Ave."

" _The Sherwood Club_?"

"That's the one."

"Oh," Gazelle said, sounding a little surprised. "That's a very fancy place. A lot of Zootopia's other entertainers frequent there."

"Well, you should fit right in then," Nick grinned. Gazelle grinned back, but it didn't have the usual charm to it. Nick felt himself frown. _She looks…disappointed._ Clearing his throat, Nick drove through the opened gates before turning right down her street. "So…That's one hell of a nest you got there," he said, trying to make conversation. "Does it come with your own space station?"

He was relieved to hear a real snicker out of her and she shook her horned head. "No, that would cost extra. I honestly hate to adhere to the cliché celebrity lifestyle, but I like my space so it works well for me. I never really had a lot of privacy or personal space growing up."

"No?"

"No," she affirmed, looking at the houses that passed by her window. "Before I came to Zootopia, I lived in another country far away. I was from a rather poor district and our homes were more or less shanties that my parents and I had to share with four other families."

"Four? Christ…" Nick mumbled, turning down another street.

" _Si_ , it was a troublesome time."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I had always been a singer since I was four, and my parents believed I had a real gift. Where I come from, there are few ways out of such a dire situation, and they saw it as a way to make a better life for myself. They found a producer to listen to me sing and he thought I was talented enough to make it big. It wasn't long before I found myself on a plane over here where I met Zeb and things just…took off."

"Your parents must have been thrilled. Do they live nearby to you?" Nick asked. Gazelle's ears fell slightly and she looked down at her feet.

"No…Three years after I left, there was a rebel uprising against the government due to its corruption and lack of compassion for the lower class mammals. A war broke out and my parents were killed in an explosion."

Nick slowed the car down as it halted in front of a stop sign. His ears folded down and he shook his head. "Shit…I'm sorry, Gazelle, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, Nick," she smiled up at him. "That was a long time ago. I've made peace with it. My parents were wonderful animals who gave me a life I never thought I would have, and they fought to give that same chance to others. I'm very proud of them, and even though I know they are gone, they still live in my heart every time I sing."

Nick managed a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I think they would be very proud of you too." Gazelle shared his smile and the car pulled past the stop sign and onto another street, Nick heading back towards the city. It was silent in the car for a moment until Nick said, "You know…My dad died a long time ago too."

"Oh, Nick…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I was too young to remember him so I can't say I really miss him," he explained, merging onto a main street that would lead them back to Savannah Central. "I was raised by my mom. We didn't have a lot growing up either, but we made due. My mom made sure of that."

Gazelle offered him a sweet grin. "Your mother sounds like a very strong woman."

"The strongest I know. It was hard raising a hellion like me all by herself, and I tended to get into trouble."

"Well, she must be very happy to find her son is now a ZPD officer."

"Oh, you couldn't even imagine," Nick laughed softly. "She damn near rugby tackled me when I told her I was applying to the academy."

"She must be very proud of you…and I'm sure your father would be as well."

Nick just smiled at her and returned his attention the road. The gazelle's words bounced around in his head and he found them syncing up with something Judy had said to him almost word for word a long time ago. The rabbit came flooding back to him and his grip tightened on the steering wheel, the rubber squeaking quietly under his paws. Gazelle noticed that the fox had suddenly become quite tense and she tilted her head in concern.

"Are you all right, Nick?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh…Yeah! Just…can't wait for dinner. I'm starving," he answered with a big smile.

It wasn't long before they reached the middle of the thriving metropolis and the life that surrounded it. Nick spotted _The Chat Noir's_ brightly lit sign and pulled off the street to side park. He turned off the engine and quickly got out, ears twitching to the sounds of the city, and opened the passenger side door. Gazelle presented him with an appreciative smile for his courtesy and Nick led her down the sidewalk. Passing animals did double takes as they recognized the famous Gazelle and some were pulling out their camera phones to snag a photo or video. Luckily, no one approached them and the restaurant wasn't far away, the duo having no trouble making it to the front doors.

They stepped inside to the lobby where a tuxedo wearing pig stood behind a small podium. He smiled at them as they entered. "Good evening, Sir and Madame, and welcome to _The Chat Noir_. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Should be under Wilde," Nick said.

"Let's see…Wilde, Wilde…Ah, here it is. Table for two. Right this way." The pig led them through the lobby and into the main dining hall where Nick was slightly taken back when he saw it.

It was a massive dining floor full of candle lit tables that seated mammals dressed to the nines. Waiters hurried back and forth between them and there was a large platform at the back where a small orchestra played soft classical music. There was a second level of tables above them with a balcony, and hanging high in the air was the biggest glass chandelier Nick had ever seen. In a nut shell; the place looked expensive.

Nick suddenly had a feeling of regret well up inside him, wondering if coming here was such a good idea. He hadn't really researched the place, opting to just type 'Fancy Restaurants' in his browser that morning and go with whatever sounded exotic. But he went along with it, following the pig to a table where he and Gazelle sat down. The swine gave them a menu each and said their server would be with them in a moment. When they were left alone, Gazelle shrugged her shoulders and inquired,

"Do you come here often, Nick?"

"Ah…No. This is my first time," he admitted, still looking around. He set his eyes back on her and asked, "Have you?"

"Oh, yes. I've had a few dates here."

 _Oh, that's goddamn fantastic,_ Nick thought embarrassingly. Cursing his unoriginality, Nick perused the menu and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the prices. _A hundred and fifty dollars for a salmon steak?! Was that fish blessed by the frigg'n pope?!_ Nick looked up to see Gazelle staring at him and he flashed a toothy grin. "Heh...Pick whatever you like," he said with great reluctance. The singer's eyes studied him before she smiled back and put her menu down.

"I think I'll be fine with the vegetarian dish," she said. Nick's eyes shot down to the menu again and was relieved to see that the vegetarian dish was much more reasonably priced.

"Good choice. I think I'll go with the calamari."

A waiter came by and took their orders before shuffling off back to the kitchen. The two animals sat there in silence, the lull of conversation and percussion music surrounding them. Nick tapped at his fork, trying to think of something witty or charming to say but nothing was coming to mind. He didn't understand. He was usually good at this kind of stuff. Then again, having a certain Officer Hippity Hop in the back of his head wasn't helping him in the slightest. Gazelle leaned forward on her elbows, clasping her fingers together and resting her muzzle atop of them.

"May I ask you something, Nick?"

He looked up. "Sure."

"How did you end up becoming a police officer? You don't strike me as someone who would fall in that line of work," she revealed.

"A fair assessment," he chuckled. "And what line of work do you think I would be most suited for?"

She smiled at him and narrowed her eyes as if trying to peer into some alternate reality. "Something flashy and that reflects that humor of yours...A late night television host perhaps?"

"Hmm...Not bad. I would have said underwear model, but that works too." Gazelle chuckled and Nick leaned back in his seat, playing with his fork still. "To be honest, I don't feel like much of a cop. More like a civilian in a cop's body if that makes any sense, and truth be told, before the Savage Case, I was less than a model citizen."

"That little boy your mother raised was still getting into trouble?" Gazelle grinned, brushing some of her hair to the side.

"You only get in trouble if you get caught," Nick told her with a wink. "But I did get caught...and that's when everything changed." Nick stared at his reflection within the silverware, a flood of memories and emotions filling his mind. Gazelle studied his reaction and tried to hide a smile behind one of her hooves. Nick was coherent enough to notice and cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. "You just...look very cute when you're pensive." The vulpine chuckled, looking away. "Well?" Gazelle asked, holding her hooves out.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me how you became part of the ZPD or not?" she laughed.

"Oh...Sorry," Nick blushed. "I got a little caught up in the past there, I guess." Gazelle leaned forward again, her attention fully devoted to him. "The idea of becoming a cop wasn't exactly something I thought highly of at the time due to my...er...profession and the fact that foxes don't have the best reputation." Nick then smiled fondly. "But a certain rookie officer of the long eared variety had a lot of faith in me, more than I had in myself."

"Your friend Judy."

"Yep. We didn't exactly start out as best buds and we had our share of regrettable words and decisions, but in the end, she was the first in a long time to look past my species stereotypes and...see the real me." Nick felt a slight ache in his chest, the memory coming forth of Judy pinning his badge to his chest, those wonderful eyes shining at him with pride and affection. "Without her, I wouldn't have had the motivation to better myself. I wouldn't have made it through the academy. Hell, without Judy, I wouldn't be here talking to you."

Gazelle smiled and said, "Well, I must be sure to thank her the next time I see her." Nick just smiled and stared down at his utensils yet again, letting himself become lost in his thoughts of the rabbit. His date observed his pensive stare yet again and she awkwardly played with the flower in her ear. It didn't take long for Nick to notice her disposition and he cursed up a storm in his head.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I did it again."

"You must have very fond memories," Gazelle replied, her voice kind but Nick could catch the slightest hint of disenchantment.

 _You idiot!_ he screamed in his mind. _You're blowing this whole thing because you can't get your shit together! Quick, talk about her!_ Nick coughed and leaned forward, paws clasped together. "So...How's work for you? Zeb still being a colossal tool?"

The entertainer breathed a soft laugh and she rolled her eyes. "Zeb has been rather hot under the collar since meeting you."

"I have that effect on mammals."

"He was less thrilled when I told him I was putting off rehearsal tonight for our date."

"Really?" Nick asked, his ears perking up and tail swishing behind him to his left. "You were supposed to work tonight?"

"We still have a few more songs to go over before the new album is finished and Zeb doesn't like to dilly dally."

"You know...You didn't have to put that off. I would have understood."

"I know you would have," Gazelle grinned. "But I can rehearse anytime. I don't have many opportunities to enjoy a meal with a handsome fox."

"I certainly envy that fox," Nick joshed which rewarded him with a giggle.

A moment later, the waiter returned with their meals. Steaming dishes were set before them, appetizing to both sight and smell. The predator and prey dug in, enjoying their meals and causally conversing. Nick succeed in making her laugh a few more times, even going so far as to almost make her spit out a portion of her food. The red fox was glad that she seemed to be enjoying herself a little more, but he still couldn't completely shake Judy from his thoughts. Her scent, the feel of her fur, the softness of her touch; all of it had been magnified since last night and Nick felt a stab of fear not knowing if he'd ever be able to put her out of his mind. Not wanting a repeat of his daydreaming, Nick made sure to stay focused on Gazelle, an action that should be a no brainer.

The woman was stunning. It wasn't hard to notice the many wandering eyes thrown her way as they made their way to their table, her dress moving with her body as if it were a part of her. It should be her stuck in his mind right now, not Judy. But things were the way they were, and Nick simply just had to grin and bear it.

Nick and Gazelle finished their meals, opting to skip dessert. Nick paid the bill and escorted his date back outside, the night air warm and pleasant. They walked back to Nick's car, only being stopped twice by overzealous fans who wanted a picture. They didn't seem too interested in Nick or the fact that he was with her which suited him just fine. He had no desires to answer questions about a potential relationship or be the next target of some paparazzi waiting in a dumpster to snap a photo of him. Gazelle on the other hand was just as gracious and generous as she was that day at the park. She never seemed to mind talking or snapping a photo, genuinely enjoying the interaction with her fans. Nick smiled from the sidelines and Gazelle offered him a curious expression when she returned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't know of too many celebrities who take as much time as you do to talk to her fans, especially when on a date," Nick stated.

"Are you jealous?" she asked cheekily. Nick grinned and leaned in close to her.

"I don't get jealous, I get even," he whispered.

"Is that a threat, Officer Wilde?" she whispered back.

"A threat? I would never dream of such a thing. Let's just call it...a friendly reminder."

Gazelle's lips pulled back into an amused and affectionate grin, half lidded eyes reflecting seduction and sex appeal that Nick found very difficult to tear himself away from. She gently poked him in the chest and said, "I'll have to be careful then. I can be very...forgetful sometimes."

"How unfortunate," Nick chuckled. His ears pricked up at the sound of a loud whooping and twisted around to see the familiar flashing blue and red lights of a ZPD cruiser. It was down the next street and appeared to have just pulled over a large car most likely belonging to a hippo or elephant. The flashing lights took him back to tearing through the downtown in pursuit of a suspect, holding on for dear life as Judy excitedly pushed the pedal to the metal. His ears folded back and his shoulders slouched a little with a small sigh and turned back to find Gazelle staring at him in concern.

"Are you sure you're all right, Nick? You seem troubled," she questioned, gently touching his arm. The fox officer plastered on a fake happy expression and waved off her concern.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I guess that calamari isn't sitting as well as I thought it would be. Nothing some drinks won't fix, right?"

" _Si_...drinks at _The Sherwood Club_ ," Gazelle said, little to no excitement in her voice. Nick's lips pulled down into a frown.

"You don't sound thrilled about that."

"No, no, it's fine. Let's go."

"No, it's not fine," Nick declared, holding his paw up. "You don't want to go, do you?"

Gazelle sighed and looked away at the city's bright lights before turning back to him and putting on a half-smile. " _The Chat Noir, The Sherwood Club_...It's all very nice, Nick, but..."

"But what?"

"...But it really wasn't the night I expected."

There was a very heavy and awkward dead air that hung between them, the sound of passing cars and random conversations filling the space. Nick rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. "Wow...I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"You thought that because I am famous that you had to try and live up to an evening that would reflect that?" she finished for him.

"Yeah...I guess I did," Nick confessed bashfully. Gazelle laughed softly before looking back up at him.

"Do you know why I wanted to go out with you, Nick?"

"Uh, my rapier wit and movie star good looks?"

"That may have had some effect, yes, but it was because you were different. Different from all the other men I dated. They always took me to places like the ones you had planned because they thought that's what they had to do. They thought that I had to be treated like some animal who was larger than life when really I would be happy doing something as simple as bowling or a movie. I don't need champagne and caviar, Nick. I'd take skipping stones and churros any day."

Nick let his eyes fall to his feet and he sighed. "I'm pretty sure I knew that. I guess I've been...distracted lately...uh...with work, and I wasn't really thinking straight. I'm sorry for...this."

"Don't be," Gazelle said, shaking her horned head. "I can't really fault you for that mindset, but _The Chat Noir_ and _Sherwood Club_ don't really seem like something Nick Wilde would consider taking a girl on a date to."

"If I may be so bold," Nick responded with a slightly amused smile. "Where would Nick Wilde take a girl on a date to?"

Gazelle looked around for a moment until her eyes locked onto something past his right shoulder. She smile and pointed. "That looks like a place where Nick Wilde could show a girl a good time." Nick turned around and followed her finger's direction, the invisible line going through a small gap in the city's towers and buildings. Nick could make out a series of colorful lights that seemed to slowly revolve. It took him a brief moment to identify what he was looking at and eventually he recognized it as a giant ferris wheel. He looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

" _Wild Times at the Wharf_?" he said.

"It even has your name in it," she smirked.

"I haven't been there since I was a kid," Nick mumbled.

"All the more reason to go."

"You really want to go to a rundown old amusement park on the docks?"

"You would really rather _The Sherwood Club_?"

Nick looked at her then turned to the wharf again before turning back to her. She displayed a confident grin and the fox couldn't keep himself from returning it. "If memory serves me correct, the wharf does have some pretty good churros."

Gazelle's smiled widened. "Then we best not keep them waiting."

"Okay, but if you puke on the roller coaster, make sure to lean over the side and not over me."

Gazelle let out a sharp laugh as they got back into Nick's car. Pulling away from the busy downtown area, the two traveled through the city towards the ocean side, the ferris wheel light coming closer and glowing brighter. Ten minutes later, Nick parked the car in a fairly busy lot where he led his famous date towards the front gates. He paid for the tickets, the ferret behind the booth gaping at who he was with. They stepped inside and their noses were instantly assaulted with the scent of sea air and popcorn. All around them were various animals young and old, walking, running or skipping to rides or game booths. Flashing bright lights filled their vision, trying to tempt them to enjoy a ride or try their luck at a balloon toss. Nick turned to his date and smiled.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you feel up for first?"

Gazelle just smirked at him and grabbed his arm, tugging him forward. She led him to the rides that were scattered around the wharf. They went on everything from the Tea Cups to the rickety wooden roller coaster that encircled the whole wharf. An amusement park was the last thing he would have thought of when planning this date, but he was glad that it had eventually led to it. He enjoyed the excited look on Gazelle's face and how much fun she seemed to be having. It made him forget about the fact that he had almost blown this whole thing with his original plan. The way she wrapped herself around his arm whenever the ride they were on took a steep drop or curve made him forget about the fact that this would have been something he would do with Judy. The rabbit still lingered in his mind, but he found that it wasn't as persistent now, and that he could focus more on the beautiful woman next to him.

" _Bondad!_ That was exciting!" Gazelle stated as they stepped off the Octopus ride. "Let's go again!"

"I think I need a break," Nick burped. "Another spin on that thing and the janitor is going to be cleaning up some overpriced calamari."

She giggled and looped her arm around his. Nick found himself enjoying that. They walked through the park; children, teens and young adults laughing and screaming with euphoria, seemingly oblivious to the major celebrity that passed by them.

"Having a good time?" Nick asked her.

" _Mucho así,_ " she replied. "I haven't been to a place like this since I was thirteen. My career, love it as I do, kept me from a lot of things normal children do. I'm very glad we are here."

"Yeah, definitely better than drinks at some dingy club."

He felt her squeezed his arm and his heartbeat quickened momentarily. His ears then pricked up when he heard her gasp and pull him forward. Gazelle dragged the fox over to a game booth, colorful flashing lights highlighting the sign above that read, _Topple the Tower_. Behind the booth's counter was a table with three black metal bottles stacked up like a pyramid. Behind it was a vast assortment of stuffed toys hanging on the back wall. Gazelle turned to Nick and shook his paws.

"Let's play this game!"

"This?" Nick questioned before laughing. "These games are a scam. They're all fixed. Believe me, I know."

"They can't all be fixed. I've seen lots of children running around with those toys." Nick made to further his point, but the singer put on a pouty face and shook his paws again. "Please, Officer Wilde? I'd very much like to win a prize."

Nick laughed loudly before shaking his head. "Oh, no. That doesn't work on me." Gazelle leaned against him, resting her chin on his chest and staring up at him with big beautiful brown eyes. Nick surprisingly felt his will power diminish and he sighed. "…Usually. Ugh, fine. I guess it wouldn't be a real date if I didn't try and win you a prize." Gazelle smiled in victory and led him over to the booth. Reaching for his wallet, Nick waved a paw at the booth operator who had his back to him. "How much for the game?" he asked.

The operator turned around and Nick's eyes widened in surprise. The operator was a fox. A very _small_ fox. His big ears twitched as he looked up at Nick, and a smug grin washed over his muzzle. "Well, isn't this a surprise," Finnick said, hopping up onto the booth's counter and crossing his arms. "Need me to pull your ass out of the fire again, Wilde?"

"Finnick? What are you doing here? I thought you had to be a certain height to get on most of the rides here?" Nick asked cheekily. He then looked at the bottles then returned to the fennec and put two and two together, sporting a less than impressed visage. "Really? You're doing this?"

"Hey, this is a classic hustle. You should know. Some clown is on a date with a girl who makes puppy dog eyes at him and they just can't say no to being the big hero and winning her a prize." Finnick suddenly noticed the gazelle nearby and he looked back at Nick. Slowly his lips morphed into a satisfying smile. "Oh, Nicholas…How far the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up, Toots," Nick growled irritably. Finnick was about to take immense pleasure in belittling his former partner when he did a double take at the red fox's date. He looked her up and down, Gazelle smiling awkwardly at him. The fennec grabbed Nick by the vest and pulled him to the side.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Who do you think it is?" Nick responded, slapping the tiny paws off his clothes.

"It looks like freak'n Gazelle."

"That's because it _is_ freak'n Gazelle, and you're not helping me out here on this date."

"Wait…You're on a date with Gazelle? Like a legit date? You didn't kidnap her or anything?"

"No, Finnick, I didn't."

"How in the hell did you swing this?! You threaten to plant evidence on her or something?" Finnick inquired suspiciously. Nick rolled his eyes.

"No, I…Look; I'm not going to get into a whole thing here, okay? I'm kinda trying to show her a good time so-"

"And what does Honey Bunny think of this?"

Nick was silent for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at him. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Don't bullshit me, Nick, you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't," Nick growled, trying to keep his cheeks from flushing, "and I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my personal life."

Finnick just snorted and shook his head. "Whatever, man, keep telling yourself that," he sighed. It wasn't long before Gazelle joined the two and she smiled at Nick.

"Is everything okay, Nick?" she asked.

"Yeah! Everything is dandy!" Nick grinned.

"So…Are we playing?"

"Er…You know what? Let's find another one. I have a feeling we'll come up a little _short_ with this one," he said, eyeing Finnick who glared at him.

"Oh, don't be shy, sir!" Finnick shouted. "Don't you want to win a nice prize for your beautiful date?"

"Not here I don't," Nick grumbled and made to leave but Gazelle tugged on his paw.

"Oh, come on, Nick. You can do it! I know you can."

"Yeah, buddy," Finnick smirked. "It's real easy. Just knock down the bottles. Even _you_ can do that."

Nick's ears flattened and when he turned back to Gazelle, he could see her smiling at him with radiance and beauty, his heart quickly softening to her plea. With a sigh, he pulled out a few bills and slammed them down on the counter. "Give me the stupid balls," he ordered.

Chuckling to himself, Finnick collected the cash and handed Nick three baseballs. Nick took a stance behind the counter, rolling a ball in his paw. He looked back at Gazelle who gave him a gleeful clap of encouragement. The fox couldn't resist a small laugh before returning to the game. Taking aim with his arm, Nick pulled back and flung the ball forward. It sailed just over the head of the top bottle.

"Strike one," Finnick smiled. Nick glowered at the fennec and took aim again. He threw the ball with a side arm release and the baseball skimmed the bottom right bottle, crashing into the tarp behind it. "Oh, strike two. One last chance," Finnick sang, completely satisfied with watching his former associate crack under pressure. Nick swore under his breath and dug his claws into the ball's hide. Releasing his tension with a breath, the fox lined up the bottles as best he could. Nick reached back and whipped his arm forward, the baseball flying from his paw.

It struck the bottles dead center and simply bounced off to the side, leaving the tower intact.

Nick stood there gaping before he sneered at Finnick. The pint sized fox simply shrugged. "Close but no cigar! Better luck next time!"

"I hit that thing dead center!" Nick argued. As to why he had no idea. He knew it was a scam. Finnick just shrugged as he gathered up the balls.

"I don't know what to tell ya. I guess all that new muscle you got is just for show, Noodle Arm."

Nick's tail swished to and fro in agitation and he clenched his teeth. He turned to Gazelle who was still smiling at him and his ears drooped slightly, his ire now being replaced with embarrassment and a feeling of being emasculated. "Sorry, Gazelle," he apologized. "I guess I'm not on my game tonight."

She shook her head at him, still smiling and squeezed his arm. "I don't think we should give up so easy. How about I try?"

"No, no, let's find another one. This one stinks," Nick argued, shooting a death glare at Finnick who returned a toothy smile.

"No, this one will suffice," Gazelle declared and walked over to Finnick. She pulled some cash from her purse and handed them to him. "Three balls please."

"Whatever the lady wants," Finnick chuckled, handing her the baseballs. Nick fumed as Gazelle took a few steps back to get into a good position and he marched up to Finnick, pointing a claw in his face.

"You can take my money, but not _hers_. Give it back, Finnick."

"Screw you, Wilde," the fennec snorted, stuffing the money in the back pocket of his shorts. "She's loaded and I've got bills to pay."

"What bills?! You live in your van!"

"Gotta pay for gas, don't I?!" Gazelle cradled the baseballs in her hooves, fingers testing each one. Nick and Finnick watched her in curiosity as she lined up her fingers with the ball's stitches. "The hell is she doing?" Finnick asked. Nick had no answer for him as he was unsure himself.

Gazelle then tossed two of the balls back to Finnick and said, "I think the one will do actually."

Finnick stared at her in surprise then laughed. "She's got more balls than you, Wilde."

Gazelle took a stance, the left side of her body facing the bottles. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled the ball in her hooves up to her chest. Narrowing her eyes at the tower, she brought her right knee up before twisting and stepping through, her arm rotating overhead and firing the baseball forward. It flew so hard and so fast that the two foxes barely saw it. It was a streak of white and red before colliding with the bottles, a magnificent _clang_ ringing out and sending them crashing to the ground.

Finnick and Nick stared at her with their jaws hanging open. Gazelle smirked in victory as she placed her hooves on her hips. Nick was the first to speak, looking at her with awe. "How did you do that?" he gasped.

"Baseball was my country's national sport. I played it for many years before and after coming to Zootopia," she revealed.

Finnick stared at his bottles, his brain trying to piece together what went wrong. "But…But how?!" he hissed to himself. "I put lead weights in the bottom of those things! It would take a rhinoceros to knock those down!"

Nick chuckled and slapped him on the back. "I guess you weren't prepared for a Noodle Arm to be on a date with a Rocket Arm, huh?"

"Shit…If she offers you a handy tonight, make sure you got health insurance, Wilde."

Nick's fur bristled and he cuffed Finnick in the ears, hoping that his date didn't hear that. "Now," he cleared his throat, "I think the lady gets to pick her prize, yes?"

Finnick looked up to see a triumphant Gazelle smiling with self-satisfaction. He grumbled and hopped down to the ground and crossed his arms. "What'll it be?"

Gazelle perused the vast collection of plushies before she smiled and pointed to one in the right hand corner. "That one will do," she smiled. Finnick turned to see what she had chosen and turned back to Nick, rolling his eyes. Walking over, the small fox retrieved the toy and handed it to her. Nick felt a surprised grin wash over his muzzle.

In Gazelle's hooves was a large stuffed fox. It was about half her height and a bright red, the fur a dark brown on its paws, forearms and the tip of its tail. It wore a cartoonish grin and over exaggerated eyes that looked rather silly. Finnick sighed and hopped back up on the counter, large ears folded against his head.

"Okay, you got your prize, now get lost," he growled. "Christ, trying to make a living here…"

"Thanks, Toots," Nick grinned as he led Gazelle away. "I'll be sure to let security know to keep an eye on you. Wouldn't want you to accidentally wander onto a big boy ride." He heard Finnick curse and smiled brightly as he and Gazelle wandered through the park again. They came to a small bench and they sat down, Gazelle resting the toy fox in her lap.

"I must confess, you are full of surprises," Nick said. "Like how you can throw a baseball a hundred miles per hour with precision but somehow can't skip a stone to save your life."

"I like to keep others on their toes," she laughed softly. Nick looked at her toy and gently shook his head.

"A nice pick, but I would have gone with the Eddie the Cuddly Cactus."

" _Qué puedo decir?_ Er…I mean, what can I say? I have a _thing_ for predators."

"Well…I guess that would explain the tigers," Nick said quietly. He leaned against the back rest and smiled at her. "You mind if I ask why?"

Gazelle played with the toy foxes paws before turning her attention to him. "There's just something attractive about them. Strong, fierce, noble and protective; all qualities that any woman would enjoy…and yes, I do find myself partial to tigers. They have a beautiful fur pattern."

"There was a stuffed tiger at the booth. Why didn't you pick that then?"

Gazelle smiled coyly at him and leaned forward. "Well…I've found that I have a recent fondness for foxes these days."

"Is that right?" Nick replied softly. "Any particular reason?"

"I met one recently. Very handsome and charming. He makes me laugh too."

"Hmm…What else?" Nick asked, inching closer to her.

"He's sweet and kind and he looks very sexy in his police uniform," Gazelle answered, leaning into him.

"Anything else?"

"He's very fit and makes me wonder just how fit. Perhaps one day I'll find out."

"Maybe sooner than you think," Nick whispered.

Their muzzles were inches apart, breath tickling each other's noses. Nick's heartrate increased and thoughts of Judy that had plagued him so seemed to be pushed further in the back of his mind. Just as Nick was about to close the gap, he suddenly leaned back and yelped. A stinging and unbearable pain shot through his tail as he snatched it off the ground to cradle in his paws.

" _Son of a bitch!_ " Nick hissed through his teeth.

"Nick, what's wrong?!" Gazelle gasped, all feelings of romantic tension flying out the door.

Nick's green eyes blazed with anger as he searched for the culprit that had so casually stepped on his tail. He spotted the individual walking away from them and just as he was about to let his tongue fly with insults for ruining such a moment, he paused when the mammal turned around to scrap some gum off his foot.

It was a skinny and rather unkempt looking weasel wearing a dirty white beater and an equally dirtier pair of shorts. He cradled some sort of folding table under his arm and grimaced as he still attempted to get the gum off his foot. He eventually resorted to grabbing the pawpsicle from a nearby child and using it to scrap the gum off. He then returned the now tainted treat to the child's paw without him even knowing what had transpired. The weasel smirked in satisfaction before moving further into the park.

"Oh, you have got to be joking," Nick snorted. "He's here too?"

"Who's here? Who did you see?"" Gazelle asked in confusion.

"You see that little rat up there?" The fox pointed forward and in the distance among the other game booths was the weasel, his table set up and a shell game on display as he tried to coax park patrons to play.

Gazelle shook her head. "I just see a weasel."

"Exactly. His name is Duke Weaselton. He's a petty thief and counterfeiter that Judy and I have busted more times than I care to remember."

"That many? Why is he not in jail for good then?"

"Duke is what we like to call a small fish in a big pond. He's a low level crook, essentially harmless but knows a lot about bigger and more dangerous criminals. The ZPD cuts deals with him to get information and he stays out of jail."

" _Ya veo_ …So…are you going to arrest him now?" the singer questioned curiously. Nick laughed and waved his paw.

"I'm off duty which is even better. That means I can screw with him without any repercussions. Come on, you'll enjoy this."

Grabbing her hoof, Nick led Gazelle over to a food stand where he gathered a straw and some napkins. He then cautiously maneuvered them closer to Duke but out of his range of sight. They came to a stop between two game booths, Duke perfectly visible between the gap. Nick smiled to himself as he ripped off some pieces of the napkin.

"What are you doing?" Gazelle laughed quietly, having no idea what the fox had planned.

"You'll see."

Rolling the piece of napkin over his tongue, Nick plucked the wad of tissue from his mouth, now soggy and wet before stuffing it into the end of his straw. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he brought the straw up to his lips and pointed it at the weasel who seemed to have gained some customers. Nick waited as Duke slid the cups around, the hidden marble no doubt switched at the last minute to cheat whoever was foolish enough to try their luck with him. Inhaling a large breath, Nick then exhaled hard, sending the spitball soaring through the air and splattering against the back of Duke's head. Gazelle covered her mouth in shock and laughter.

"Bulls eye! Oh, crap, hide! Hide!" Nick chortled, pushing her behind cover. The weasel scrapped the spitball off his head and looked around furiously.

"Who was that?!" he demanded to know. "I know you're there! Come on out!"

Nick and Gazelle stayed put, still giggling and snickering. Duke frowned and rolled his shoulders, turning back to his marks. Nick leaned out and bit off another piece of tissue. "Oh, Nick, not again!" Gazelle said, but her laughter revealed the pretense of that statement.

"Watch this; I'll get him in the ear. It's the grossest feeling."

Duke swirled his cups and just as he was about to uncover the tragedy for the poor mark in front of him, something wet and unpleasant lodged itself in his ear at a high speed. He squawked loudly and slapped at his ear, hopping around at the unbelievably uncomfortable feeling coursing through him. It was if someone had given him the deepest, wettest, nastiest Wet Willy imaginable.

" _Gah!_ Who keeps doing this?! Do you know who you're messing with?! I'm Duke Weaslton! I practically own this city!"

Nick almost fell to the ground laughing. "Own this city..." he wheezed through his fit. Gazelle found herself in a similar state, holding in an outburst of laughter but failing miserably as she leaned against the booth. Nick managed to calm himself and pulled the prey singer in front of him. "Okay, okay, now you try," he snickered.

"Oh, no! No, Nick, I can't!" she cried through her giggles.

"Come on, it's easy! Here, take it." He placed the straw in her hooves and ripped off a piece of tissue. She shook her head, golden hair whipping to the sides, chuckles escaping her lips. "Come one! Let loose! I'll even get it nice and slimy for you."

" _Nick!_ " she laughed, trying to push the fox away. But Nick was persistent and eventually had her chewing up a spitball. She put the straw to her lips and with a deep inhale, she blew heavily. Her spitball soared at Duke but missed him by at least a foot, the weasel not even noticing. "Okay, I tried! Happy?" Gazelle smiled and tried to hand the straw back but Nick shook his head.

"No, no, no, you've come this far and you're gonna finish it."

"Nick!"

"Come on Miss Try Everything, you got it this time. Just relax the shoulders and don't lean forward so much when you exhale."

"I can't believe this," Gazelle giggled, reluctantly taking another piece of tissue. Forming another piece of ammunition, she did as Nick instructed. Taking in a breath, she blew hard into the straw, the spitball flying out at rocket speed. Duke had just lifted a cup to show his mark that there was no marble when another soggy and disgusting object struck him, this time in the left eye. Gazelle dropped the straw and covered her mouth as Nick hollered in laughter.

"Right in the eye! That's the best shot I've ever seen!" he cried out loudly.

As Duke slapped at his face to wedge out the spitball, he could hear the laughter present in the air and whipped around manically trying to find the source. He eventually spotted the two between the booths though he did not appear to recognize Nick. "Hey! I see you two!" he yelled, pointing a claw at them. At the same time, two security guards were patrolling by and Duke waved his arms at them. "Hey! Security bums! Those two are assaulting me! Arrest them or put them in amusement park jail or whatever!"

The guards, two zebras, looked over to Gazelle and Nick, frowns on their muzzles as they approached them. "Oh, shit, go, go, go!" Nick snickered, pushing Gazelle along, the singer barely having time to grab her prize.

"Go where?!"

"Anywhere but here! Come on!" Nick grabbed her hoof and took off through the park. Gazelle looked behind them to see the zebras giving chase.

"I think we're in trouble!" she observed with a grin.

"Well, you said you missed out on this type of stuff when you were younger and getting into trouble was always half the fun!" Nick smiled back.

 _Get up in the morning_

 _I can't keep it in_

 _I'm falling all over myself_

 _And I could jump out of my skin_

The fox and gazelle bobbed and weaved through other animals and booths, the guards hollering at them to stop. They came to a fork in the path and Nick tugged on Gazelle to lead her right towards the funhouse. The zebras skidded in their tracks and trailed after them.

 _Wanna break the door down_

 _Just to greet the day_

 _Coz there ain't nothing that's more certain_

 _To keep my blues away_

Nick and Gazelle hurried through the narrow opening, designed specifically for small children, and giggled and snickered apologies to any child they needed to get past. The security guards followed them, the opening a tad too tight for them and they fidgeted and squirmed their way through. Nick helped Gazelle up onto the second level where they had to climb a giant mesh ladder.

 _And I say_

 _(La la, hey hey)_

 _And I say_

 _(La la, hey hey)_

The zebras managed to get through and quickly leapt onto the ladder, calling out more orders for the couple to cease and desist. But Nick laughed in response and kept climbing, helping his date along the way.

 _And it can settle the sadness_

 _And the voices in my head_

 _When I'm in the glow of the warmth you throw_

 _I can put all that to bed_

He and Gazelle reached the top of the third level, a giant mesh cage with a bouncy floor and they staggered through, Gazelle losing her balance from both the floor's material and the fact that she was laughing so hard. The guards were right behind them, panting and wheezing from the climb and as they attempted to close the distance between them and their targets, Nick jumped up and stamped his feet down, sending a ripple effect through the floor. The two guards flipped and rolled through the air with surprised cries as Nick grabbed Gazelle's hoof and pulling her along, jumping down the long twisting slide at the end of the cage.

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

The predator and prey mammals slid out onto their feet, surprising parents who were waiting for their children at the exit. They took off again and moments later, the zebras came sliding down, crashing into one another before scuttling to their feet and chasing after them yet again.

 _In your light, just when I'm in your light_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _And I won't get by if you take that light away_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

Nick and Gazelle turned a corner to find a giant bumper car track and they craned their heads around to see the guards heading their way, pushing other mammals out of the way. The fox grinned and led the singer to the track, cutting to the front of the line amid a barrage of protests from the lineup.

"Sorry! Official ZPD business!" Nick declared, hopping into a car along with Gazelle.

 _And when you're smiling on me_

 _That is all I need_

 _To put behind me all my worry_

 _And life's complexities_

Nick stomped on the pedal, the car lurching forward and clumsily rolling forward. The zebras mimicked his actions, confiscating a car of their own and tailing after them. The two cars slid and weaved around, trying to avoid hitting other cars but with little success. The guard's car eventually slammed into theirs, and as one of them reached for them, Nick spun the wheel to throw it in reverse, the zebra's fingers just missing them.

 _It may be only a moment_

 _But the world just falls away_

 _And I forget myself_

 _And everything else_

 _That depressed me yesterday_

Nick back up all the way to the edge of the track and then put the car back in forward motion. He smiled at Gazelle and said, "Hold on tight."

 _And I can sing_

 _(La la, hey hey)_

 _Yeah I sing_

 _(La la, hey hey)_

Their car sped forward straight for the security guard's. There was no one in their way and they had a clear path. As one zebra was trying to figure out how to back the car out of the corner they had trapped themselves in, the other tapped on his shoulder. Looking up, his ears fell when he saw Nick's car coming for them at top speed. The fox crashed into them hard and jolted them out of their seats, leaving them in a daze. A bell rang, signaling that the bout was over and everyone began exiting their cars. Nick helped Gazelle out and they quickly mad a dash for the exit.

 _When I'm in your light_

 _All of this is clear_

 _If only I could always be just as I am right here_

 _When I'm in your light, just when I'm in your light_

 _And I won't get by if you take that light away_

Nick and Gazelle put some distance between them and the track, taking a small breather. Before he could say anything, Nick's ears perked up to the sound of yelling and could see the guards back on their feet.

"Oof, these guys don't give up!" he said.

"Neither do we!" Gazelle added, flashing him a brilliant smile and pulling him along.

 _(La la, hey hey)_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

She hurried along through another crowd of animals, rushing past a Test Your Strength game and a few skee ball tables. They suddenly halted in their tracks when they came to the end of the wharf, nothing but ocean in front of them. The zebras were not far behind.

 _When I'm in your light_

 _Nothing brings me down_

 _If only I could always feel just as I do right now_

 _When I'm in your light, just when I'm in your light_

 _And I won't get by if you take that light away_

The guards jogged up to the wharf's end, footsteps clopping on the wood and they shared a similar confused expression. The predator and prey were gone. They spun around and looked about but found nothing. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

 _When I'm in your light_

 _All of this is clear_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _If only I could always be just as I am right here_

Scratching their heads, the zebras back tracked, thinking perhaps they had zigged when they thought they had zagged. They took off back into the park, searching again, never once thinking to check the small ladder that led below the wharf.

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _In your light, just when I'm in your light_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _And I won't get by if you take that light away_

Nick and Gazelle hid beneath the wharf, just short of the tide that had come in and held their muzzles closed to stifle their giggles. They listened for the footsteps to roll off into the distance before running out from underneath and out onto the beach. They ran and ran, hearts pumping with excitement and adrenaline at the thought of being caught again.

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _No I won't get by if you take that light away_

 _(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_

 _No I won't get by if you take that light away_

Once they had felt they were far enough from any more trouble, Nick and Gazelle came to a stop, both panting and laughing at the same time. "I can't believe we did that!" Gazelle exclaimed jovially.

"We? Oh, no, that last one was all you," Nick jested which earned him a playful shove from Gazelle.

"Shut up! It was your idea!"

"It wasn't my idea to hit him in the eye. You're a monster." Gazelle laughed loudly, the sound carrying over the small waves that crashed into the shore. As her laughter subsided, Nick looked out over the darkened ocean, the smell of sea water filling his nose and he smiled in amusement. "Heh. You know I had originally planned for a walk on the beach tonight," he told her. "I hope that's not something your other dates did too often." Gazelle smiled and snugly embraced his right arm, cradling the stuffed fox between them.

"A few times, but I've never experienced it with you before. I have a feeling it will be different," she said with sentiment and affection.

Nick smiled and the two slowly walked along the shore, the waves coming up just short of their feet. They didn't speak, opting to enjoy each other's company silently to the sounds of the seaside. Zootopia's bright lights sparkled in the background, but to them they seemed like distant stars, as if they were on their own private island far away. There was breeze that flew in from over the water and the vulpine felt Gazelle press closer against him for warmth. Nick could not deny the pleasure he felt from such an action, the feeling of being sought for protection and comfort. His right ear flickered when he heard her sigh and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I have to confess something to you, Nick," she said softly.

"Careful, I am a police officer after all."

She chuckled at his comment before saying, "I very much like spending time with you."

"...You do?"

" _Si_. I don't think I have smiled this much in such a short amount of time. You have a real gift in that."

"Nah," Nick snorted. "I'm just a smartass most of the time."

"No," Gazelle objected, lifting her head to look at him. "You are a good fox, Nick, with a good heart. Being around you gives me a sense of...how you say...normality in an otherwise hectic life. It is something I find myself enjoying lately."

Nick allowed his lips to pull upwards in a soft grin and he stared at his feet, treading through the sand. "You know...I find myself enjoying your company too," he said tenderly.

Gazelle's smile grew and they stopped. She let go of his arm and placed her hooves on his chest, Nick turning to face her and letting his paws rest on her hips. They gazed into each other's eyes momentarily, the half-moon reflecting in Gazelle's brown irises. She looked absolutely beautiful, and Nick felt himself lean forward, lips starting to purse. Gazelle leaned forward as well, and just as they were mere inches from each other, Nick let out a startled cry as she roughly pushed him. Flailing his arms, the fox fell back into the frigid sea water with a splash. He shot up out of the water, eyes as wide as saucers and gasping from the sheer coldness. He wiped the water from his face to see Gazelle laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Nick!" she gaffed. "I told you it would be different!"

Nick stared at her in complete shock before a devilish smile crept across his muzzle. "You are so dead!" he shouted, lunging at her. The entertainer cried out with laughter and tried to run away from him, but Nick caught her by the arm. He pulled her into him and scooped her up over his shoulder. She screamed and laughed in protest but Nick was deaf to her pleas as he tossed her into an oncoming wave. She popped up with a gasp, whipping her hair to the side. "Turnabout is fair play, Sweetheart," Nick smirked. It quickly disappeared when Gazelle jumped on him and sent them both into the brine again. Another gust of wind carried over the water and flew into the city, and with it came the screams of laughter and elation.

* * *

Nick pulled up to Gazelle's front door just as the digital clock on the dashboard read eleven thirty. He killed the engine and smiled at her. "Home sweet home," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled back then combed her fingers through her messy wet hair. "I'm sorry about your car. I should have thought of that before pushing you in."

"That's okay. I think most animals would pay to have their car smell like the ocean so you really did me a favor."

Gazelle giggled and nodded her head toward her house. "Walk me to the door?" she asked. Nick exited the vehicle and flicked away some kelp stuck to his tail before opening the passenger side door. Gazelle stepped out, still holding her stuffed fox, and they walked side by side up the steps until they reached the large front door. She turned to the vulpine and smiled again. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Nick. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I'm glad," Nick spoke in relief. "I had a good time too."

A tense quiet hung between them as Nick wrestled with the decision to kiss her or not. They had come close twice already tonight, and while he very much desired to succeed at a third attempt, he thought perhaps it was better to take this slow. Taking her hoof in one paw, he brought it up to his muzzle and planted a small kiss on it. "You have a pleasant night, Gazelle," he said softly. As he turned to leave, Gazelle's fingers wrapped around his wrist and kept him from leaving.

"Nick," she said affectionately, making to fox turn back to her. "I know you're trying to be a gentleman, and I very much appreciate that..." She stepped up against him and moved her hooves to his tie where she took hold of it. "...But I'm willing to give you a free pass on tonight."

With that, she gently tugged on his tie and brought his lips against hers. The moment they touched, it was if his body was suddenly struck by a current of electricity, fur almost standing on end. It lasted a few seconds before instinct kicked in, and Nick wrapped his arms around her, pressing her into him. Gazelle moaned softly in his mouth as he kissed back, one hoof tenderly cradling his cheek while the other still gripped his tie. A low growl rumbled in Nick's throat when he felt her tongue slip through his teeth and flicker against his own. They remained that way on her front doorstep for some time, both lost in the passion of the kiss. Nick's tail swished as he found her to taste just as sweet as her personality.

They eventually separated, a small _pop_ coming from their lips. Gazelle's thumb brushed against his lower lip teasingly. "Mmm…You kiss exactly the way I thought you would."

"Thought about that a lot, have you?" Nick purred.

"Perhaps…" she cooed before planting another small kiss on his lips. "I hope to see you again soon, Nick Wilde," she whispered to him.

"Very soon," Nick retorted. Gazelle smiled and brought the toy fox up to her chest.

"Until then, I guess he will have to do for a substitute."

"Lucky bastard," Nick said, earning him the final giggle of the night. Gazelle opened her door and looked back at him with half lidded affectionate eyes.

" _Buenas noches_ , Nick."

Her smile was the last thing he saw as she disappeared behind the door. Nick stood on the front steps for a moment before turning around and heading back to his car. There was a bounce in his step as he whistled the tune to _Try Everything_ , even doing a little spin before opening his door. Nick drove home, fingers tapping the steering wheel in delight as a warm and euphoric feeling welled up in his stomach, like he had just climbed the world's tallest mountain. It was safe to say that Nick Wilde had a good time tonight.

So good, that the rabbit that had haunted his thoughts so, remained silent as if she had never been there at all.

* * *

 _A/N: AH! Hope that was fun for you guys! Not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but it's coming. Things are going to start getting heavy pretty soon. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!_

 _Song was 'In Your Light' by Gotye. I thought it made a good musical interlude for a fun chase scene._


	7. Lies, Candy Bars, and Handcuffs

_A/N: Okay! We're back! Thank you guys for being so patient and I'm sorry again. I'll try and not let this happen again but I won't lie, it very well could. Life is just so crazy right now but I'll do my best to keep the time between chapters short as I can._

 _Also, before I begin, I feel I should address the last chapter because I was totally blown away by the reaction it got. Just to clarify, the story isn't over. Some people seem to think it is but it's not. There's still a lot left to go and a lot left to happen. I also realize people might not be happy with how Nick is acting and that he never really 'tried' with Judy, which is true, but for anyone who has ever been in love, it's never that simple and you have no idea how much self doubt and fear you go through during it. The last line of the previous chapter wasn't meant to indicate he just stopped loving her all of a sudden either, nor did it indicate he had fallen in love with Gazelle suddenly, but what it did indicate was that he was on the path he wanted, which is to forget about a love he thinks he can never have._

 _ANYWAYS, whether you like it or hate it, we got another chapter! Hope you enjoy it and I'll see you at the end!_

* * *

Judy hummed to herself as she entered the twin doors of the Zootopia Police Department in the early afternoon.

She gave enthusiastic greetings to everyone she saw, the receivers curiously exchanging pleasantries. It was not an uncommon sight to see Judy Hopps displaying such exuberance and vigor around the department, but she seemed to have a little more pep than usual. It would seem that the rabbit was in an extremely good mood. Judy bobbed and weaved between officers, all the while singing 'excuse me's and 'pardon me's. She passed a broad shouldered tiger and she waved her paw at him.

"Hey, Delgato! How are you this afternoon?" she asked zestfully.

Delgato stopped and looked her up and down before smiling. "Doing fine, Hopps, but clearly not as fine as you. What's with the good mood? Get a little extra shot of espresso in your carrot latte?"

"What can I say? It's a beautiful day and I'm ready to get out there and take a bite out of crime!" Judy responded, bouncing on her toes and throwing a few shadow punches to emphasize her point. Delgato laughed.

"Easy there, McGruff, save it for the streets."

"Right, sorry," Judy laughed, finally becoming aware of her behavior. Ears straightening, she cleared her throat and said, "Say, Delgato; you wouldn't happen to know if Nick is around, would you?"

The tiger's face put on a pensive stare before relaxing and said, "Yeah, he's at his cubicle I think. He was throwing pencils up into the roof."

"Sounds like he's hard at work," Judy chuckled. "I'll catch you later, Delgato. Have a good one!"

"You too, Hopps. Try to leave some crime fighting for the rest of us!" he called out after her as she headed towards the office.

As the rabbit padded her way down the hall, she felt something vibrate in her pocket. Stopping, she reached in and pulled out her phone. On the screen was a picture of her parents and the caption underneath that read _Mom and Dad_. Pressing a finger to the screen, she slid open the lock bar to answer the call. Her iCarrot came alive with the video of her father's visage, eyeball pressed right up against the camera and rolling around.

"Hello? Judy? Is this thing working?" her father asked.

"Stu, what are you doing? You know you can't work that thing," came a voice from behind him.

"Sure I can! I just...don't remember if you have to...uh...hit record is all."

"Oh, give me that! You're hopeless!"

"Woman, if I can set the clock on the VCR, I can do this!"

The video suddenly went into turbulence as if it was being tugged back and forth, her parent's voices bickering at one another. Judy giggled in amusement before the video became clear and her mother's face appeared. She smiled and said, "There's our little girl! Hi, Judy!"

"Hi, Mom," Judy smiled.

"Is she there? Judy! It's me! Your father! Can you hear me?" Stu's voice rang loudly as he leaned in close to the speaker.

"I can hear you, Dad. Loud and clear," Judy winced, pulling the phone away slightly.

"Oh, for God's sake, Stu, it's not a walkie talkie from World War II!" Bonnie scolded her husband. She turned back to Judy and smiled again. "Sorry, dear. You know how your father is with technology."

"Boy, do I."

"Oh, har, har," Stu grumbled as he came into frame. He smiled though and tipped his hat up. "Hey, Jude the Dude, how are things?"

"They're good!" Judy exclaimed. "Things have been good."

"Not doing anything dangerous at work are you?" her mother asked worriedly.

"No, Mom, it's been pretty quiet in the city so far."

"You're eating enough? Have enough money? Did you get the sweaters I sent you?"

Judy laughed. "Yes, Mom, I got all of that. I'm doing really great."

"Good, good. And how's your friend...um..."

"The fox," Stu finished for her.

Judy shook her head with a smile and said, "His name is Nick for the hundredth time, and he's doing fine too. I'm just on my way to see him now."

"Oh, how nice. You…um…still spend lots of time together?" her mother questioned awkwardly.

"We do," Judy answered, her tone somewhat questionable. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious! But since we're on the topic..." Bonnie paused, looking rather unsure of herself now. "I know you and Nick are close, but...You aren't...dating are you?"

Judy felt a sigh coming on and she rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time they had asked this. Just as she was about to respond with her usual answer of 'No', she hesitated. The rabbit thought back to the other night and the fox's reactions. The way he squeezed her when they danced, the bark she was sure to have heard, and the jealously in his eye when she mentioned another bunny being cute. It brought up that bubbly feeling inside her again, the one she had been feeling since leaving his apartment. Judy had tried to restrain it, knowing that Nick had a date with Gazelle and that things might not go the way she wanted them to, but after talking with Clawhauser, it was so hard not to feel she had a chance. Turning her attention back to Bonnie and Stu, Judy simply shrugged.

"And what if I was?" she asked. "Would you guys have a problem with that?"

"No! No, no, no!" her mother and father both said frantically, waving their paws about. "Not at all! Why, we'd be perfectly fine with that! Right, Stu?"

"Yeah! No problems here! We're totally...uh...hip to the times," Stu awkwardly stated.

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "Real convincing, Dad," she said.

Bonnie and Stu looked at one another before sighing. "Look, Sweetie," her mother began, "you know that we like Nick, and that we've put that old view of foxes behind us. It's just...are there no nice bunnies in the city?"

"Mom..."

"There's tons of swell guys back here at home. Just the other day, I saw Martin Pawsons son down at the hardware store and he's become quite the looker," Stu added.

"Mom, Dad, please," Judy moaned. "Can we not do this again?"

Bonnie and Stu exchanged another look and they smiled softly at their daughter. "Okay, we're sorry, honey. We just...hate the idea of you all by yourself in that big city."

"But I'm not all by myself. I have Nick."

"Right. Nick...the fox you...aren't dating?" Stu questioned delicately.

"I'm hanging up," Judy declared, ears down and a frown on her lips.

"No, wait! I'm sorry, Judy!" her father protested. "I didn't mean anything by it! Believe it or not we didn't ring you up to give you a hard time."

"Oh? This is a special occasion?" Judy asked, ears returning to their erect position.

"Not special per se," her mother interjected. "But we had some news that maybe would interest you."

"Did the tractor tip over again?" Judy questioned with a grin.

"Very funny, Jude the Dude," Stu said. "Do you remember Sheriff Wallace?"

"That old hare? Sure I do. He was old when I was a kid! He's not still sheriff is he?"

"He is until next month then he's finally retiring," Bonnie informed her.

"Wow! What a career! So…How is this something that would interest me?"

Stu and Bonnie looked at one another, smiling softly. "Well…You know that your father and I miss you, as do your siblings, and…well…we thought that perhaps…maybe…you might consider transferring down here and being the new sheriff."

Judy did not reply right away, staring at the screen and processing what her parents told her. "Move back to Bunny Burrow?" she said out loud.

"Yeah, it would great!" Stu exclaimed. "You'd be right in town and you can move back in the burrow! It'll be just like old times!"

Judy let out a breath and gently shook her head. "Mom, Dad…I love you guys and I miss you and everyone a lot, but…I'm happy here. This is my dream."

Stu and Bonnie's faces fell slightly but they put on smiles. "We know, Sweetie," her mother said. "We just…miss you is all."

"Yeah, Pumpkin," Stu continued. "We thought it would be nice to have you back home, but you know what you want and if Zootopia is your dream then that's where you need to be."

Judy smiled lovingly at them before saying, "Thanks, Dad. I love you both and I'll come visit really soon."

"You better," her mother chuckled.

"Is that a personal call while on duty, Officer Hopps?"

The rabbit jumped at the sound of Chief Bogo's stern and deep voice booming from behind her. She fumbled with the phone before frantically saying, "Okay! Got to go! Love you guys! Bye, bye, bye!" She hung up and turned around to see the buffalo staring down at her with arms crossed. "Sorry, Chief! Just…my parents…"

"No harm done," Bogo dismissed, letting his arms fall to the side. "I understand parents, but try not to make it a habit."

"Yes, sir."

"How are things coming along with Clawhauser?"

"Good, sir! He's making progress every day!" Judy happily informed.

"Very good. Make sure it stays that way," Bogo instructed. He turned to leave but stopped, twisting back to her. "Oh, and one more thing, Hopps."

"Sir?"

"We have a transfer coming in tomorrow from the north. He'll be teaching some advanced defense classes but performing regular patrols as well so I may assign him to you for a few evening shifts to get used to the city, if that isn't overburdening you too much."

"Not at all, sir! Happy to help out!" she said with a salute.

"Excellent. Carry on then, Hopps."

As Bogo left, Judy resumed her search for Nick, the swelling in her heart returning once more. The conversation she had with her folks and Bogo almost seem to fall out of her mind as the fox was the only thing she could focus on right now. She made it the end of the hall, the windows of the office in sight and she could feel a surge of anxiety rise up within. The thought of his night out with the entertainer weighed heavily on her and a part of her feared the worst. Taking a few deep breaths, Judy entered the office, ears twitching to the sounds of conversation and telephone rings. She made her way over to the far corner where her and Nick's cubicle resided and trepidation welled up with each step. Sure enough, she could see pencils sticking to the roof and another one flew up to join the others.

Her paws were starting to moisten and her nose twitched, Judy ordering her body to get under control. Timidly, she stepped around the open part of the cubicle to see Nick leaning back in his chair, tossing up another pencil. He seemed pensive, facial features relaxed but seemingly far away. With another deep breath, she smiled and rapped on his wall.

"Hey, Nick."

* * *

Nick was sure he had work to do.

There wasn't anything on his desk to confirm that, but he was sure there was something he was supposed to be doing. But nothing came to mind so he began to throw pencils up into the roof as way to cure he's boredom until he figured it out. He flicked his wrist and the writing tool flew up, sinking its lead point into the panel above with a soft _thuk_. He grabbed another one mechanically and repeated the action, his mind soon drifting away to last night.

What a night.

Nick hadn't had a date like that in a very long time. It almost seemed like something out of a movie, too crazy and wild to be true. But it was true, and the salt water he had to rinse out of his fur this morning only confirmed that. A soft smile pulled on his lips as recounted their rough housing in the water, the feeling of being a kid again arising within him. Gazelle was an amazing woman and it was now hard to picture her as the celebrity everyone else saw her as.

It was also hard not to picture the devious and sensual look she gave him before pressing her lips against his own.

Nick ran his tongue over his lips, perhaps hoping he would find a trace of her taste lingering there for him to experience again. The singer certainly knew what she was doing and the memory caused a shiver to run through him. Nick was in one hell of a good mood on the ride home. It was obvious that Gazelle certainly liked him, and he could assess that the feeling was more than mutual. Nick was practically bouncing from the garage back to his door. It wasn't until he danced his way into his bedroom that everything came to a rather abrupt halt.

Staring back at him from his mirror was that damn _picture_. And with that picture, came all the memories and feelings that haunted him so. Judy came slamming back into his mind like a bullet train, and his good mood took a sharp plummet. Nick had been able to forget about her for most of the night, which in truth was what he wanted. He was able to enjoy a date with a woman that he genuinely liked without trying to compare her to the rabbit. It was the first success he had had in that area in a very long time. It made him feel more at ease about his previous reservations about dating Gazelle, but it bothered him that Judy was still clinging to his heart.

Nick sighed through his nose as he tossed another pencil. He was being rather childish he supposed. Did he really think he would forget about the rabbit who had been in his heart and mind for so long in one night? He wished it was that easy, but it wasn't. Nick supposed he would have to be patient and endure this hardship for as long as it would take. Spending more time with Gazelle would certainly help and he began to think about ideas for a second date. Those ideas were soon interrupted by the rabbit again, and Nick could feel a pulse of guilt echo within him.

Was…Was he doing the right thing?

Judy had given him so much. She gave him everything he never thought he could have. A life full of purpose, friends, and happiness. Didn't she deserve to know the truth? Didn't Nick deserve to take a chance? The night she was over and the way she acted…Nick had never seen her like that before. She was always so sweet, innocent, and, yes, a tad naïve. But that night she showed the fox that there was maybe a little wild side to the rabbit that he had no idea existed. But why show him now? Why then? There had to be a reason and he gently toyed with the notion that perhaps, his initial feelings at the time were not at all incorrect.

That the amazing and beautiful Judy Hopps could share such desires as his.

The fox quickly shut those thoughts out. That was a dark path he never wanted to go down. It was a sad thought that he had to keep reminding himself of that. Judy had given him everything and he couldn't…wouldn't lose that.

Not now. Not ever.

As he tossed the tenth pencil into the roof, he heard a rap at his wall that snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Nick."

Nick turned his head to see the bright and radiant smile his best friend always wore and he felt a slight tug at his heart. It frustrated him for so many reasons, and now with these recent developments, it only increased the emotion. He put on his usual smile and sat upright, twirling in his seat to face her. "Hey, Carrots. Come to see my new magic trick?" He grabbed another pencil and tossed it up into the roof before shaking his paws. "Ta-da! It disappeared."

"Bravo, Houndini," Judy snickered. "If only you could make the messes you leave in the squad car disappear as quick."

Nick chuckled and folded his paws behind his head. "Have fun with Clawhauser today?"

"Fun isn't the word I would use, and I know he sure wouldn't, but he's really stepping up," Judy smiled. "He shaved off another forty seconds!"

Nick threw up his two thumbs and smirked. "Great to hear. Told you that foot of yours was lucky."

Judy's smiled turned bashful as she looked down at the floor. There was an odd silence that lingered between them in that moment. Judy was fighting her nerves upon bringing up the inevitable question of his date and Nick found himself looking the rabbit over like he had done countless times in the past, and the irritation he felt from it was enough to make him growl. Judy cracked her knuckles behind her back and sucked in a breath before smiling again and rocking forward on the balls of her feet. "So?" she asked.

"So?" Nick repeated.

"Well? Tell me about last night!" Judy exclaimed, trying her best to sound excited and not nervous.

"Oh, right..." Nick laughed softly though it carried an uncanny sense of awkwardness. "It was..."

Nick paused as he stared into his partner's eager face. All the memories of last night were still so fresh in his mind as if they had only happened minutes ago. The way the date started, how it took such a wild turn, their adventure on the wharf, the horsing around at the beach...the kiss. Judy would get such a kick out of it. The fox could anticipate her reactions, each one being more adorable than the last. Nick's muzzle moved again, to tell her all that had happened on such an amazing night. But what came out was radically different.

"It was good," was all he said, a half smile tugging at the right side of his mouth.

Judy stared at him before her brow slightly furrowed. "Good?" she echoed in confusion. "It was just...good?"

"Yeah. Should it not have been good?"

"No, no, I just...was expecting a little more, I guess. I mean...what did you two do?"

"Um," Nick cleared his throat uncharacteristically and turned back to his computer, bring up some files, "we had dinner, and went to _Wild Times at The Wharf_ and...that was pretty much it."

Judy tilted her head at him slightly. "Okay," she said slowly, "Well...what's she like? Funny? Nice? Smart?"

"Yeah," Nick confirmed, nodding his head. "She's...She's great."

Another weird silence took place, Nick randomly clicking on files with no real purpose other than the strange urging not to look at her. The bunny officer bit her bottom lip at his behavior before stepping closer to him and gently put a paw on his forearm. "Nick," she started softly. "Did...Did something happen last night?"

"No!" Nick said a little too loudly, causing her to lean back slightly. Seeing her reaction, he cursed himself and forced a small laugh. "No, nothing happened, Carrots, everything was fine. I had fun."

"Are you sure? You just sound really hesitant to talk about it."

Nick stared at her, seeing the compassion and caring in her amethyst eyes and he could feel a small knot form in his belly. Putting on a soft and carefree face, Nick shook his head. "It's fine, Carrots, really," he assured her. "I had fun and Gazelle is an awesome woman."

"But?" Judy urged.

"No buts. I guess...I guess that date wasn't what I expected is all."

It was the truth. Only he just hadn't expected the date to be so damn wonderful. Judy studied him for a moment with a pensive stare. She took in everything he said and his now somewhat uncomfortable demeanor. Her ears suddenly straightened stiffly when an explanation came to light in her mind, and her heart quickened in its pace. Could it be that Nick did not enjoy his date? Judy felt a small pang of sympathy for him but it was heavily overcome by the rushing wave of excitement and happiness that flowed through her. Careful as not to give away anything, she shrugged her shoulders and asked,

"Well, would you go out with her again?"

"Um…Maybe," Nick replied, feeling very hot and uncomfortable once the words left his muzzle. Judy screamed gleefully on the inside, knowing that _maybe_ most likely meant _no_. She smiled and squeezed his arm.

"Well…If it means anything, I think she'd be pretty crazy not to want to spend time with you."

Nick grinned softly at her. "Thanks, Carrots," he said. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Judy smiled brightly at him.

"You know what? We should go do some mini golfing or go see that Bad Movie Heckling show they always advertise down at the old theater."

"You know, I haven't mini golfed in years. Great idea, Carrots."

"Judy Hopps knows how to show a guy a good time," the rabbit said confidently, crossing her arms and smirking. Nick's smile widened though he felt that unpleasant sensation course through him again.

"You mean like exposing conspiracies, blowing up public transit, and endangering our lives at every turn?"

"Don't act like you didn't have fun."

"Hmm…I guess I did."

Judy laughed before shyly averting her eyes down at her feet. She brought them back up to Nick's kind green ones and said, "You know, Nick…Once things are done with Clawhauser and everything goes back to normal…I'd…I'd really like to talk to you about something."

Her cheeks burned as she said it, letting her feelings come out just a little in her statement. The fox's handsome face melded into a concerned expression. "Oh…Sure. Is…everything okay?"

"Absolutely! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" she laughed nervously. "I just…um…got some stuff I need to figure out over the next little while and…uh…want your opinion on it."

"Oh. Well, I'm here whenever you're ready. Are you planning to become a nun or something?"

Judy snorted. "I don't think I'd be accepted seeing what kind of company I keep."

"I don't know what you're talking about. This fox has got a halo on twenty four seven," Nick winked.

Judy laughed again and stepped back, clapping her paws together. "Okay! Well, I gotta get to work. Bogo's got me doing a beat on the East side tonight."

"Have fun. Try to resist that hero mode of yours and arrest the entire East side. We're getting bored and you're making us look bad," Nick chortled.

"Yeah, because throwing pencils up into the roof all day has nothing to do with looking bad," Judy jested back.

Nick gave a cheeky shrug of his shoulders and Judy snickered before disappearing from view. Nick sat in his chair, staring at the spot where she once stood. Then, ever so causally, he turned to his desk, removed a few items that had been laid out, and began to smack his forehead against the surface. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ his mind screamed at him. Why didn't he tell Judy the truth? Why didn't he share with her one of the best dates he had ever had? And why didn't he tell her he was planning to ask her out again?

After a few good whacks, Nick lifted his head and grasped it with both paws. Confusion, anger, self-pity, and yearning all filled his heart to the point where he felt as if he would explode. He wanted to tell her. The vulpine wanted to share every little detail. But when he locked onto those stunning violet eyes of hers, he couldn't help but spew out some cryptic rambling that made it sound like he had the most horrible date of his life. Nick let out a heavy breath and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the pencils that littered the roof above him.

 _You know why you did it,_ the voice in his head stated angrily.

Shame and guilt welled up inside him like an overflowing dam and he sadly shook his head to no one in particular. Was Nick really holding out hope that there was a possibility, razor thin as it was, that he and Judy could be something more? Gazelle's sweet face flashed in his mind as did her taste, the recollection urging him to put his head through his computer monitor. He had to laugh at himself for that. The fox was getting dangerously close to rock bottom and his dismay and apathy for himself was cranking up to an all-time high. Nick was never one to always adhere to playing fair as life never granted him such courtesies, but he knew this wasn't fair to Gazelle, and the thought ate at him. It ate at him that he liked her and genuinely wanted to see her again only to have her bumped away by the rabbit that occupied his heart.

His self-loathing was interrupted by the faint buzzing of his phone in his pocket. Pulling it out, the fox could see he had a text message from none other than Gazelle herself. Flipping open the screen, he read the message.

" _Hey, Nick. Just wanted to let you know how much fun I had last night. It had been too long since having such a wonderful evening."_

Nick felt a smile pull at his lips, his guilt still gnawing at him before he replied.

" _Me too. I'm glad you had fun."_ It wasn't long before her reply came.

" _So when's our next date?"_

Nick stared at the words, his emotions running through him like a rapid river. He thought of Judy again and his ears folded down. Nick felt like the world's biggest scumbag. He read the previous text over again, the memory of their kiss replaying in his head, and Nick let out a breath. Despite the contempt he felt for himself, Nick truly did want to see this woman again. He couldn't be so pathetic as to let an unattainable yearning keep him from a possible relationship.

At least, he _hoped_ he wasn't that pathetic.

Working his thumb over the screen, he typed the next message of, _"I've got some free nights coming up this weekend. How's that sound?"_

" _Sounds great! Although I wish it could be sooner :(_ _"_

" _You got that stuffed fox still, don't you? Just put a tie and Hawaiian shirt on him until then. You probably won't even notice a difference."_

" _LOL. Maybe I will! I have enjoyed having him around though, but he's a poor substitute at his job. I think you'd be much better at it."_

" _Better at what?"_

Nick waited for her response, and after a few minutes, he received it in the form of a picture. The fox's eyes popped open and he nearly fell out of his chair.

Gazelle had sent him a selfie of her in bed, snuggled up to the stuffed fox Nick had won for her. She was devoid of any clothing, the fox's limbs and tail being maneuvered to hide any private regions, though not by much. She was giving the camera a seductive and playful look as if beckoning Nick to jump through the phone itself and into her bedroom. Nick's eyes roamed over her form, soaking up her lithe figure and he suddenly felt his temperature sky rocket. Another text appeared at the bottom of the picture.

" _Think you can do better? ;)"_

"Holy shit…" Nick mumbled, any trace of guilt and disdain evaporating into thin air. He stared at the photo for a good long while until his reply came without him even realizing he was typing it.

" _I think I can."_

* * *

As Nick found himself lost in the flirtatious texting of Gazelle, Judy sang to herself as she entered the break room. Her good mood had only increased since talking to Nick moments ago and she found it hard to contain it to herself. She offered another peppy and cheerful greeting to Wolford who was leaving with a cup of coffee in his paw.

"Hey, Wolford! Beautiful day isn't it?"

Wolford stared at her before chuckling and shaking his head. "Whatever you're on, Hopps, you might want to cut down. I can't take so much cheerfulness at once."

"Grumpy Gus!" Judy teased, giving the wolf a playful kick in the rear.

The lupine laughed again and waved a farewell as he left. As she went to the fridge and pulled out her carrot protein shake, she spotted the all too familiar rotund form of Clawhauser standing in front of a vending machine. The feline had a look of forlorn yearning on his face as his eyes roamed over the vast display of sugary and salty treats.

"Saying hello to some old friends, Clawhauser?" Judy asked as she came up beside him.

"I can't remember what chocolate tastes like," the cheetah sighed. "Tell me, Judy. Tell me if it still envelopes your mouth in a rapture of pure ecstasy and euphoric bliss."

"Uh...Sure. Sure it does."

"Uggghhhhh! I've never wanted sugar and trans fat so much in my life!" Clawhauser moaned, turning away from the delicious display. "Come on, Judy! Just one chocolate bar! Just one!"

Judy crossed her arms and shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

"Pleeeaaaassssseeee? You got me eating salads, broccoli, grilled chicken, and rice cakes almost every day!"

"And it's working! You've slimmed down!"

"One candy bar won't hurt then!"

"If I let you eat that candy bar, it's just going to make you want to binge. Come on, Clawhauser, be strong! You can fight it!"

The cheetah sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Ugh! Fine! I won't have any! I love you, Judy, I really do, but you're the Hitler of physical fitness."

"Noted," the bunny snickered. She then looked around to see if anyone else was in the break room, and when she found that they were the only two there, she smiled brightly at the cat. "I talked to Nick," she said quietly.

Clawhauser's eyes widened as if he had been struck by lightning and he slapped his paws over his round cheeks. "The date!" he cried. Grabbing the bunny by the shoulders, he practically picked her off the ground and threw her into a nearby chair, the big cat finding his own and scootching closer to her. "TellmeTellmeTellmeTellme!" he sputtered to the point of hyperventilating.

"All right! Just take it easy!" Judy muttered, rubbing her now sore rear end.

"Did he say what she was like?! She was perfect, right?! Flawless beyond comprehension?! Tell me!"

"Seriously, Clawhauser, breathe."

" _Tell me or I will eat your face!_ " Clawhauser snarled, ears pinning back and his pupils narrowing to slits. Judy's ears folded down and she leaned back apprehensively. She had never seen the cheetah like that before. Clawhauser's intense image soon disappeared as his eye lids drooped and he swayed for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing it with a paw. "Oh...Sorry, Judy. I blacked out there for a second."

"What…What was that?" Judy inquired shakily.

"Yeah, sorry, I tend to have...episodes when I get ancy waiting for Gazelle related news," he explained with embarrassment. "I have an online subscription to the Gazelle Fan Club and sometimes it takes them forever to update it! It drives me crazy!"

"I see," Judy responded timidly. Clawhauser leaned in super close to her, wringing his paws together.

"Okay, okay, forget about all that. What happened with her and Nick? Well? Come on! Spill it!"

"Well…He said that the date was...good."

Clawhauser did not reply, anticipating more details, but when he received none, he cocked his head to the side. "Just good?" Judy nodded. "That's it? No details or nothing?"

"Pretty much," Judy confirmed, a small smile on her lips.

"Did he say if he would go out with her again?"

"He said _maybe_."

Clawhauser stared at the bunny who couldn't resist letting her smile become wider and a blush form on her face. The cheetah suddenly returned her smile and grabbed her paws, shaking them. "What did I tell you?!" he shouted gleefully. "I bet you a lifetime's supply of doughnuts that he couldn't stop thinking about you! This is it, Judy!"

"Stop!" Judy laughed as the cheetah shook her.

"When are you going to tell him? Can I watch?"

"Easy," Judy giggled. "I…I don't really know. Everything seems to be happening so fast. I think…I think I'm going to take this slow," she said. "I'd like us to get back into our routine before I drop something like that on him."

"Fair enough, but, girl, do NOT sit on this for too long. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity so don't squander it and allow some other girl to try her luck."

"I won't, I promise I won't," Judy replied earnestly. Clawhauser let out a high pitched squeal and pulled the rabbit into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Judykins!"

"Thanks, Clawhauser. I can never repay you for helping me with this," Judy mumbled, returning the hug just as tightly.

"Oh, Judy…If you really want to repay me then let me have that _Snickers_ bar."

"Not on your life."

" _Jawohl,_ _Mein Führer!_ "

* * *

Judy hummed to herself as she padded her way down the street on the city's East side later that afternoon. The sun was beginning to descend, reflecting off the massive towers and landscapes, casting the city in a bright orange glow. The streets were sill busy with animals of all types either on their way home from work or looking for a bite to eat.

Judy enjoyed the street beat. She liked to let the city absorb around her with the sights, smells, and characters. In many ways, it often felt as if she were seeing Zootopia for the first time again. And with that feeling, she couldn't help but remember seeing Nick for the first time either. She had passed the ice cream shop earlier where the paths had first crossed and she couldn't keep a smile from crossing over her muzzle. While she disapproved of such trickery, Judy had to admit it was quite clever, and Finnick did make an adorable baby elephant.

As she waited among a group of antelopes for the crosswalk they were at to let them carry on, the rabbit couldn't help but let her mind drift to the fox as it had countless times. While she was still excited about her fantasy becoming a reality, she still found herself a bundle of nerves at the prospect of confronting that reality. She felt more confident than she ever had before with the situation, especially with recent developments, but looking into his bright green eyes and telling him how she truly felt about him still scared her beyond belief. Judy's ears dropped slightly and her good mood that had been with her all day now took a slight plummet.

Was she just setting herself up for heartbreak? It was a thought she couldn't quite shake, no matter how confident Clawhauser seemed or even if all signs pointed to the outcome she wanted. Judy remembered just how naïve she was when she first came here, how she thought everything would be perfect and wonderful. That was a hard lesson to learn, one that almost drove her away for good. The light changed and the mass hurried forward, Judy walking along with them. She took in a breath and walked a little straighter.

 _Come on, Judy, don't fall back into that_ , she told herself. _You got this. Just…don't rush too much but don't dilly dally. Just keep hanging out with him whenever you can and maybe throw out some more hints. You got this…_

Feeling a bit better once more, Judy veered off to the left and crossed another intersection that led into Zootopia Central Park. She traveled the long cement path that encircled the park watching as runners passed by, yoga classes taking session on the grass, and couples going for an afternoon stroll paw in paw. Judy smiled at the latter, hoping that soon it would be her and Nick nestled together close and enjoying the tranquility. The rabbit officer made her way deeper into the park, watching the sun's dying rays peek through the leaves of the trees above when her ears shot up in alert.

There was the faint sound of yelling in the distance. Her ears twisted, trying to get a better idea in which it was coming from, when the cry occurred again, only this one full of panic and pain. Judy's instincts kicked in, her legs suddenly pumping forward in a run. Her ears led her through the park, the sound getting louder and louder. It sounded like a struggle between two mammals, most likely male. Judy hopped and slid over and under bushes and branches until she burst into a clearing on the northern side of the park. There on the grass were two animals locked together in what appeared to be some sort of fight, or at least the tail end of it.

An ebony furred panther was down on the grass belly first, crying out in discomfort as an arctic fox sat atop of him. He had the panther's arm bent in a most uncomfortable position behind his back. Seeing a rabbit in a ZPD uniform suddenly appear out of nowhere, the panther hollered out for assistance.

"Help! This lunatic is trying to break my arm!"

"Huh?" the fox uttered, looking up at Judy.

"ZPD! Release that cat!" she shouted.

Wasting no time, Judy sped forward with blinding speed straight for the attacker. "Whoa! Wait!" the fox protested but to no avail. Judy tackled him off the feline and they rolled a few times on the grass before the rabbit no found herself in the position the fox had been in, his arm twisted behind him awkwardly.

"Thanks, lady! You're a life saver!" the panther quickly said before hopping to his feet and taking off through the park. Judy watched in confusion as he ran and was about to call after him but turned her attention to the struggling vulpine beneath her.

"Ow! Ow! Your knee is digging into my ribs!" the fox cried.

"Quiet!" she ordered. "Stop resisting or I will apply more force!" The arctic fox went limp underneath her and Judy let out a breath that relaxed her muscles and calmed the adrenaline in her veins. "Now then…I am going to handcuff you. I suggest you don't try anything."

"Is that really necessary?"

"It's for my safety and yours." Clamping the restraints around his wrists, Judy stood up and rolled him over so he could sit up. Setting her paws on her hips, Judy narrowed her eyes at the white fox. "Before I arrest you, you mind telling me why you were assaulting that panther?"

The fox looked up to answer her when he stopped, his ears becoming erect. He looked her over with bright blue eyes and cocked his head. "You're Judy Hopps, aren't you?"

"Answer the question."

"The guy was a thief. He stole something and I was trying to get it back."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Judy asked. The fox stared at her then began to snicker. An overwhelming agitation welled up inside her and her ear flattened. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," the fox laughed. "Look, I was just trying to do the right thing, you know? Justice and all that stuff."

"You can't take the law into your own paws. That's what the ZPD is for." Again, the fox snorted a laugh and Judy stamped her foot in anger. "You think this is a joke?! Fine! We'll see how funny things are when you're sitting in a cell! I'm taking you in!"

"But he's the bad guy! Not me!"

"How do I know that? Maybe _you're_ the thief and it was he who was trying to get back what you stole!"

"Then why did he run?" the fox inquired with a smug smile.

"I've known you for less than a minute and I already want to get away from you," Judy growled. Surprisingly, the fox laughed at her comment.

"Touché, Officer." With impressive agility, the fox flipped up to his feet with his paws still cuffed behind his back and smile at her. "Well, I'm all yours. Take me in."

Judy regarded him with a strange look but spoke into her radio. "Clawhauser, I've got a perp I need to bring in. Is anyone around the east side that can pick us up?"

"Uh, yeah, I think Grizzoli is. I'll send him on over. Need any EMTs?" came the static response.

"No, no injuries." She looked back at the fox who smiled at her again and she bit the inside of her cheek before speaking back into the radio. "Also, put out an alert for a panther; dark fur, maybe a hundred and ninety pounds, was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a red track jacket. I'd like him brought in for questioning."

"Will do, Carrot Cake."

"Aw, you do care!" the fox exclaimed, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Stop talking. You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"So…If I said that _The Fast and The Furriest_ movie franchise is awful, that would be used against me?"

Judy stared at him hard before shaking her head. "Just…don't talk."

As Judy led the arctic fox through the park and back to the street, she cast another look at him. He wasn't wearing much, a simple pair of basketball shorts that clung to his trim waist. An MP3 holster was strapped to his arm that suggested he had been out jogging most likely before the scuffle as did his footwear. That being said, it was hard not to notice that the vulpine was in very good shape. Lean and hard cut musculature ran down from his shoulders and arms, his chest and abdomen sporting even more impressive results. But perhaps most notable aspect of this fox was the tattoos he displayed. On each arm, the bright green scaly image of a snake started at his wrists before coiling up his arms and flowing over his shoulders, the two snakes meeting near the middle of his chest, jaws open and fangs lashing out. The fox caught her staring and smirked.

"Enjoying the ink or the abs?" he asked, flexing a little. Judy rolled her eyes but felt her cheeks flush slightly at being caught. She led him up to the sidewalk where it wasn't long before a large ZPD cruiser came around the corner. A heavy set polar bear got out of the driver's side and nodded to Judy.

"This your perp, Hopps?" Grizzoli asked.

"Yeah, and he's a talker," Judy sighed.

"Hey, I think the world could benefit from more face to face communication," the fox spoke up. "Mammals spend way too much time on their phones these days Googling themselves or taking pictures of every meal they eat. Seriously, why do I need to know you ate a banana?"

Grizzoli opened up the back of the cruiser and Judy gently place the vulpine in back before hopping into the front seat with the bear. Grizzoli pulled out onto the street and headed back towards the precinct. "He give you any trouble?" he asked Judy.

"Not really. Just has a bit of a mouth on him," she replied, brushing the grass stains off her uniform. Grizzoli chuckled and the rabbit looked up at him in question. "What?"

"Guy kinda reminds me of Wilde. Maybe they're related."

"Good God, I hope not," Judy huffed as she watched the city pass by through her window.

* * *

Chief Bogo yawned as he waited for the coffee maker to finish its job and deliver him his daily hot dose of caffeine. There was finally the satisfying beep that blared from the maker and he pulled out the pot to pour himself a cup. Adding a little sugar and cream, Bogo left the kitchen and made his way back to his office. As he crossed the main floor, in the corner of his eye he saw Judy enter the ZPD with another mammal in tow who appeared to be handcuffed. The event was nothing new. Hopps was always bringing in suspects or perps. It was why she was one of the best.

Just as Bogo was about to carry on, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of the perp. Turning around fully to make sure he wasn't seeing things, the police chief watched as the rabbit led an arctic fox to the front desk to check in with Clawhauser.

"I need an incident report, Clawhauser," Judy said, paw underneath the arm of the fox.

"Ohhhhhhhh, cool tattoos!" the cheetah awed, leaning over the desk to get a good look at the fox's body art.

"The papers, Clawhauser," Judy sighed.

"Oh, right," the cat mumbled, bending down and looking around under his desk. He pulled out a form and slapped it down on the counter. "There ya go, Jude Jube!"

"Jude Jube?" the fox repeated with a smile. "That's adorable."

Judy ignored him and snatched the paper off the desk and shoved him forward to lead him to the holding cells. Halfway across the floor, Judy came to a stop when a very loud voice called out her name.

"Hopps!"

Spinning around, Judy watched as Chief Bogo marched up to her, coffee in his hoof and a scowl on his face. "Evening, Chief!" she saluted.

"Hopps, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm taking this fox to a holding cell, sir," she explained, slightly confused as to why the chief seemed so angry. "I found him assaulting a panther at Central Park so I made the arrest and called it in. Grizzoli came and…and…Why are you looking at me like that?" Judy asked hesitantly.

Bogo was boring holes into with his eyes until he let his face fall into in his free hoof and was muttering something under his breath. He finally looked up at her with hard eyes and sighed. "Forgive me for asking the best cop on the force a question with such an obvious answer, but did you happen to ask this fox for identification?" Judy stared at her boss with a blank expression as the realization kicked in that she had in fact not asked. Seeing his answer in her face, Bogo shook his head and snorted a breath through his nostrils. "Check his ID, Hopps," he groaned.

Judy looked at the fox who was still smiling and nodded down to his shorts. "Left pocket. Watch the goods reaching in there."

Reaching into the pocket with a roll of her eyes, Judy pulled out a slim leather book. Opening the cover her eyes widened at what she saw. "Read it out loud for me, Hopps," Bogo ordered in a grumpy tone.

Judy stared at it for a moment before licking her dry lips. "…Officer Jeff Winters…ZPD Precinct One." The booklet held the vulpine's ID as well as a brand new ZPD badge, its golden surface shining brightly.

"Congratulations, Hopps," Bogo said. "You just arrested our new defense instructor and officer. The one I discussed with you this morning? He came in yesterday morning to pick up his badge and uniform. And that panther he was assaulting? We just got word a few minutes ago that he had been picked up near Sahara Square with a load of jewelry he had stolen from a shop earlier this afternoon." Judy felt herself shrink with every word Bogo uttered, shame and humiliation coursed through her like a tidal wave as her ears fell past her head. "Now then, with this new bit of information, I ask that you please release Officer Winters and try and avoid arresting any other members of the force before your shift is over."

Judy looked to this Jeff Winters who still wore a very amused smile. Body stinging with embarrassment, Judy took the handcuffs off and stepped back. Jeff rubbed his wrists as Bogo said, "Sorry about this, Winters. Hopps is an amazing cop, but sometimes she gets a little lost in the pursuit of justice."

"Perfectly all right, Chief," Jeff replied. "Officer Hopps was just doing her job, and she did a hell of a job if you ask me. Anybody could have made that mistake."

Bogo huffed. "Perhaps. At any rate, your classes start at eight. I'll be assigning you six to eight officers at a time then you'll be making patrols in the afternoon."

"Yes, sir," Jeff nodded.

"Hopps," Bogo addressed the rabbit, causing her to stand up at attention. "A little more protocol next time and a little less exuberance, yes? I appreciate the spirit but I don't want you forgetting the basics."

"Yes, Chief. Sorry, Chief," Judy replied, ears still down.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it, and Winters?"

"Yes?"

"We have a dress code here. I want to see long sleeves on you to cover up those tattoos."

"If I may, sir, I'd rather have them at least partially visible. For police matters I assure you," the ivory fox stated.

"Police matters?" Bogo repeated dubiously.

"Oh, yes. Back home I worked the beat in a pretty tough neighborhood. There's an unspoken respect between those with ink and perps that had to be questioned would generally trust me more than a cop who wasn't tattooed. I was able to prevent a lot of trouble from going down, and in a city this big, I think it could be a real asset to any gang related activities."

Bogo studied him with hard eyes before throwing up a dismissive hoof. "Very well, but one complaint from anyone and I'll have you wearing full riot gear every shift, understand?"

" _Oui, Oui, mon Capitaine_!" Jeff saluted as he clicked his heels.

"Just what I need. Another fox who thinks he's a bloody comedian..." Bogo mumbled before turning away and heading back towards his office. Jeff smirked and turned back to Judy who wore a mask of irritation and annoyance. She threw his ID back in his face and glared at him.

"Why didn't you identify yourself as a cop?!" she hollered, causing the few passing by officers to look over. Jeff just smiled and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I thought it was funny," he simply stated. "Like something out of a movie. Besides, you never asked."

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, were you trying to humiliate me?!"

"Absolutely not! I know all about the one and only Judy Hopps and I guess I just wanted to see her in action. Very impressive by the way."

"Oh, so now you're insulting me?!" Judy asked, stepping forward. She couldn't believe it. This fox who had just embarrassed her in front of the chief and treated the whole situation like a game was now insulting her. And she had to work patrol duty with him! The very thought of it brought up a fresh batch of ire and just as she was about to snap at him again, the fox's expression changed to a soft and sincere one as he shook his head.

"Of course not. I was being sincere. When it comes to holds and maintaining a position on top of an opponent, you aren't going to find many better than me," he explained. "But you had my arm hooked perfectly and your weight properly balanced. The knee in the ribs was a very nice touch as well. As I said, I was impressed. You clearly work very hard."

Judy opened her mouth to say something but stopped when it occurred to her he was indeed complimenting her. She searched his face for any signs of cheekiness but found none, and his comment was devoid of any patronizing or sarcasm. Crossing her arms over her chest she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you...I guess."

"Look, I'm sorry if I annoyed you or got you in trouble. I was just having some fun. If it will make you feel better I'll go to tell Bogo right now that I didn't identify myself and that I made things hard for you," Jeff offered. Judy let out a small huff of air as she straightened out her ears.

"No, it was my fault. I should have checked your ID and I shouldn't have let that panther take off," she sighed. Annoying as his little stunt was, Judy should have known better. That wasn't very becoming of Zootopia's finest cop. Jeff smiled again.

"A cop who admits she made a mistake. Now I'm even more impressed." Judy let the second compliment sink in and she surprisingly found herself blushing. "How about we start over? Jeff Winters. I just transferred here yesterday. Zootopia's a hell of a lot different from my little town up north and I can't wait to tell my mom that I've only been here for twenty four hours and I've already been arrested," he joshed as he held out his paw.

Judy actually let out a small giggle, her irritation with the arctic fox starting to recede, and took his paw with her own. "Judy Hopps, but I guess you already knew that."

"Well, Judy, it sounds like we'll be working together for a little bit. I hope this experience hasn't soured your view on me already."

"Not entirely, but there's still time."

"Oh good, because you're definitely going to want to tackle me again after about an hour." Judy laughed again, somewhat amazed that the fox was already making her forget about her anger with him. Maybe he and Nick really were related. "Well, I better head home," Jeff said as he released her paw. "It feels kind of weird standing here half naked in front of all my new co-workers."

"Don't forget the smell," Judy added with a smirk of her own.

"Hey now, I was on a run then had to chase a robber for five blocks. I think you can cut me some slack."

"I don't cut anybody slack, criminals or newbies," the rabbit said, now being on the other end of the teasing. "So bring you're A game tomorrow and let's hope you're not just all talk."

Jeff laughed. "Whatever you say, Super Cop."

As Jeff walked past her to head for the exit, Judy turned and called after him. "Winters." He turned back around, brow rising in question. Judy rubbed her arm and sheepishly uttered, "I'm…sorry if I was a little rough with you earlier."

Jeff smiled again and waved off her apology. "Don't be. I deserved it. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time a beautiful woman was on top of me while I was handcuffed." With that he winked at her and left the precinct.

Judy stood where she was, his words being absorbed into her brain. Then ever so slowly, another flush of crimson assaulted her cheeks. Clearing her throat and shaking away the feeling, Judy pulled out her phone and brought up a texting screen.

As she began to text Nick about this peculiar fox she just met, she walked back to her cubicle, unawares as to what tomorrow had in store for her.

* * *

 _A/N: AHH! An OC!_

 _As much as I dislike OC's in stories, Jeff turned out to be perfect for this. Jeff was a character I came up with YEARS ago for more original stories that I wrote, and he was always a character I wished I could do more with but could never really find anything for him. As I was planning this story out, he popped into my head as someone I could use. Funny enough, his name reflects perfectly for an arctic fox resident of Zootopia I think. Anyways, we'll be seeing more of Jeff in the next chapter so stay tuned!_


	8. The Oreo Song and Finnick's Van of Porn

_A/N: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I"M ALIVE!_

 _Hey everyone! I'm back, and my wrist has fully recovered! I'M SO SORRY for making you wait this long. My life has just been a mess lately and writing has taken a back seat for a while. Any time I had to write, I didn't get much done either because of things popping up or just the simple fact that any spark I had would die out n seconds. So for the last two days, I pretty much locked myself away and just wrote. It was hard, but I eventually found what I was trying to do and it all came together. Again, I'm sorry for the hiatus, and to be honest, it might happen again, but I still have every intention to finish this story for you guys and for myself._

 _This is a long chapter and there's lots of character interaction, mainly with Jeff and Judy as we get to learn a little more about him, but don't worry! There's some Nick and Judy stuff near the end._

 ** _IMPORTANT_ _NOTE:_** _I've been getting this question a lot and I addressed it at the beginning of the story, but because there still seems to be some confusion, I'll say it again;_ _I decided to portray the characters a little more anthropomorphic than in the movie related to dress and size. Characters like Judy, Nick, Clawhauser and Bogo will be relatively close in height though Judy would still be considered small. Large mammals like giraffes and elephants will still tower over everyone to keep some semblance to the film._

 _Okay! That's out of the way so let's get this thing going! As Mario would say - HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"Oh, God! I think my shins are going to shatter!"

The incredulous wailing of ZPD's favorite dispatcher could be heard by all as he awkwardly hobbled his way out of the locker room and into the precinct halls. Judy was waiting for him, uniform on and neatly pressed as per the usual. She crossed her arms and offered him a stern look.

"Come on now, Clawhauser, I wasn't that bad."

"My calves feel like they're going to give birth!"

"That just means you really pushed yourself today!"

"This is a form of torture, I'm sure of it…" the cheetah mumbled as they made their way to the main floor. Judy just giggled as they bobbed and weaved through the sea of officers making their daily rounds.

"You did great work today, Clawhauser," Judy told the cheetah with a bright smile. "This physical is going to be a walk in the park for you by the time it gets here."

"I hope so, Carrot Cake," he sighed as he shuffled behind the front desk as the lion who was filling in for his morning patted him on the back before leaving. "Those guys who oversee this stuff can be pretty merciless from what I hear."

"Don't even sweat it, Clawhauser. I'm telling you, you'll do great. In less than a month, you'll be doing back flips through that obstacle course!"

The feline smiled at her in gratitude. "You know, a month ago, I wouldn't have believed that, but some crazy bunny has got me thinking otherwise."

"Oh? Pretty stellar this bunny?" Judy grinned, leaning on the counter with her elbows.

"Sure is. At least when she's not being a total Diet Nazi." Judy laughed. "So what's up for you today, Judykins?" Clawhauser asked, leaning his elbows on the counter and his noticeably less plump face in his paws. "Gonna arrest the entire Lotus Gang syndicate?"

"I've got Noob Duty for the next little while," Judy responded, drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Oh! With the new defense instructor. The one with the tattoos, right?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"The one you arrested last night and Bogo TOTALLY chewed you out for?"

Judy frowned and turned away with crossed arms. "I didn't get chewed out..." she mumbled, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"Judy got in trouble!" Clawhauser sang, poking her with his fingers teasingly.

"You're doing the Ice Wall for an hour tomorrow."

"...Crap." Judy smiled cheekily at him which the cheetah _hmph'd_ at. His short ears suddenly perked up as he looked past the rabbit and nodded his head in the direction. "Looks like your former perp has arrived."

Judy turned around to see the arctic fox she met last night making his way across the main floor, introducing himself to the other officers, shaking paws and exchanging pleasantries. He was in uniform now, and Judy had to admit that he wore it just as well as Nick. The vulpine was engaged in conversation with a female hyena who laughed at some unheard comment he made and playfully pushed him. He smiled and turned his head to the side, now making eye contact with Judy. His smile widened and he bid a farewell to the other officer who said something to him that caused the ivory fox to shrug playfully. He glided along the floor until he came to a stop in front of them and suddenly pointed to the badge pinned to his chest.

"Whoa! Me cop! Remember?" he teased the bunny.

"Very funny, newbie," Judy retorted sarcastically, though wore a smile. "You ready for your first day in the big city?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good to hear. Jeff, this is Benjamin Clawhauser, our dispatch. Clawhauser, this is Jeff Winters."

"A how do you do! Welcome to the ZPD!" Clawhauser cheerfully greeted, holding out his paw.

"Hey there, Clawhauser," Jeff smiled as he took the big cat's paw in his own. "I've heard many a great things about you. How's the physical coming along?"

"Like trying to climb up a mountain backwards," the feline sighed, but then smiled as he looked to Judy. "But I got myself a pretty good trainer that keeps me on my feet."

"That doesn't surprise me from what I've heard about the Iron Bunny," Jeff replied as he too smiled at the rabbit, Judy felt her ears burn and she avoided both stares.

"That ain't just a nickname," Clawhuaser told him. "Judy's the toughest, most epic, most badass officer here. I once saw her hammer out over two hundred crunches in one sitting. You could break walnuts on her abs."

"Clawhauser..." Judy warned.

"That I'd actually like to see," Jeff added.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! Clawhauser, goodbye! Let's go, Winters!" Judy huffed, as she pushed the fox ahead of her.

"See you around, Clawhauser! Nice to meet you!" Jeff called out as he was hurried along.

"You too, Jeff! Save your energy when Judy's around! You'll need it to keep up with her!" the dispatch called back.

"He thinks quite highly of you," Jeff smiled at her as he began to walk on his own power.

"Yeah...I guess..." Judy mumbled with embarrassment, scratching the back of her head. "He shouldn't though. I'm just the same as any other cop here."

"Oh, can the modesty," the fox smirked, sticking his paws in his pockets. "Every cop from here to the coastal cities knows about you and the Savage Case. You're a hero, tried and true."

"Please don't call me that," Judy said firmly. "I did what anyone else would have done. We all took up the badge to serve and protect, predator and prey alike. I'm not a hero. Besides, the tabloids never give the whole story," she stated, ears drooping slightly. "I made my share of bad decisions during that case and...and there was someone else that deserved just as much credit for that resolution." Judy felt a warmth spread through her chest for a split second at the thought of that individual. She then looked over to Jeff whose smile had widened. "What?" she asked.

"Humility suits you," he responded. "I find it to be a very endearing quality about you...among other things." Judy watched his onyx eyes quickly scan her and she was surprised to find that flush of heat strike her cheeks much like the night before.

"Yeah...Well...Um..." she found herself stuttering, again caught off guard by yet another comment from the vulpine which made his smile widen even more. She straightened her ears and shook off the feeling before clearing her throat. "Ah…We need to get some wheels for today. It's down this way."

Judy led the arctic fox to the west side of the precinct next to the department's entrance to the parking lot where officers where shuffling to and from a large window. There was a grumpy looking elephant at the window who was taking the items being dropped off and handing others out. The items in question were car keys, and Judy pointed over to the window. "That's Winston. He's in charge of all of the ZPD vehicle distributions. Go over there and he'll have you fill out a form for the squad car we'll be using."

"Yes, ma'am," Jeff replied and headed over to the window.

Judy watched him wait in line behind a tiger and hippo and she revisited the scene from moments ago when his eyes ran over her. While still no expert in dating or romance, Judy knew what flirting was, and Jeff was not being shy about it. It was a strange thing to her. From the moment she had met him, there had been that smirk and coy look when he talked to her, and a noticeable gleam in his eye. The arctic fox very much reminded her of Nick but…different somehow. She didn't know exactly how to put her finger on it, but tried to put it out of her mind. Jeff had been very nice so far (with the exception of that little joke he pulled yesterday), and she'd even goes as far to say handsome, but her heart belonged to one fox, and one fox only.

A new sensation suddenly followed the previous one in the form of a vibration in her back pocket. Plucking her phone free, Judy swiped it open to see she had a text from none other than Nick. Her lips automatically pulled back into a smile, as was the case. Pressing down on the screen, the whole message came into view.

" _Hey, Carrots. Hope your morning went well with Clawhauser. I'm stuck on speed patrol with Wolford. I don't think I've ever met someone who needed to take as many pee breaks as him. We're on break #6 so far. Kill me X0."_

Judy giggled to herself and her fingertips tapped dance over the screen to write her own message.

" _LOL. Wolford needs to cut down on his coffee. I swear he has a kettle constantly brewing under his desk."_ A few seconds went by before another text bubble popped up before her eyes.

 _"I wouldn't doubt it. You free tonight?"_

Judy felt her heart flutter slightly and her smile grew. _"I'm off around 8. What'd you have in mind?"_ she replied.

 _"Nothing special. Grab a coffee at the Sturgeon Café? Or we could just pop a squat under Wolford's desk :P''_

'' _Haha, I don't think he'd appreciate that. Café sounds good to me!''_

'' _Cool. 8:30 work?''_

'' _See you then!''_

Feeling a wave of euphoria was over her, Judy put her phone back in her pocket as she hummed to herself, the development of what had just transpired brightening her day tenfold. It wasn't much longer after that that Jeff returned to her, twirling a set of keys around his finger. "That Winston sure is a cheerful fellow," he said, the tone of his voice indicating his sarcasm. Judy giggled.

"He takes a while to warm up to, but he's a real sweetheart when you get to know him. Well, come on then, let's go make the world a better place!"

"After you, my lady," Jeff smiled an offered a gentleman like bow. His eyes met hers again and another slick grin ran across his muzzle. There was something about that grin that was beginning to affect her more than she cared to admit.

The two officers headed outside to the parking lot where they passed row after row of squad cars, all different shapes and sizes for whichever species was using them. The fox and bunny came to a pretty standard sized one that was parked in the back corner, the sun reflecting off its shiny black and white coating. Jeff placed himself in the driver's side while Judy hopped into the passenger side.

"So what's the plan?" Jeff asked as he strapped himself in.

"We've been assigned to Savannah Central which is one of the busiest zones in Zootopia. We'll drive around for a while so you get used to the traffic and streets. After that we'll walk the beat. There's some places you should familiarize yourself with," Judy informed him, typing a few commands into the computer that was set near the dashboard.

"Okely Dokely," Jeff hummed as he turned the keys and the engine roared to life.

The squad car pulled out of the ZPD lot and onto the streets, joining the early afternoon traffic. "So...Jeff," Judy began as they came to a halt at a stop light. "Tell me a bit about yourself. Where are you from? You said some town up north?"

"Yes indeedy," Jeff replied, stretching his neck, a sharp pop ringing out. "I was born in Vancofur and lived there till I was about seven until my folks moved to a little place called Polar Creek."

"Never heard of it."

"You and probably everyone else in this city," Jeff chuckled. "It's a very small town and way out in the boonies."

"They had an academy?" Judy asked in curiosity.

"Naw. I had to move back to the city for that. I spent a couple of years there, but after a while I started to get home sick and was lucky enough to get a transfer back to Polar Creek. Probably helped that my dad was the sheriff there too," he grinned.

"Ah, so law enforcement is a family tradition I take it?"

"Yup. My father's father was a cop, and his father's father was a cop, etc., etc. My dad never forced it on me, but he didn't have to. I can't think of a time where I didn't want to be an officer. The whole representation of justice and protection of the common folk thing kinda got to me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Judy smiled fondly. "I do." The car merged into the left lane so they could make a turn, and they fell in line behind another series of cars. "So how did you get to be a defense instructor? And out here for that matter?" Judy asked curiously as they came to a halt behind several cars waiting for a red light to change. Jeff leaned back in his seat and leaned his arm out of the open window, fingers drumming against the door.

"Experience, I guess. Since I was ten I've been involved with combat sports. Karate, Judo, Kick Boxing, Jujitsu, Wrestling; and given the beat I had to work, it came in handy a lot."

"Saw a lot of action?"

"Vancofur's a beautiful city, but just like here I'm sure, it has its bad neighborhoods." The light turned green and traffic began to move again. "So, being the lucky mammal that I was, I had more than a few instances where things got physical. I was good at it and I guess the department noticed and thought it'd be a good idea to incorporate what I know into basic training. Next thing I knew, I was being sent all over the place to teach others what I knew."

"Wow. How many places have you been to?"

"Too many to count. I always ended up back home though which was nice, but it wouldn't be too long before I was sent out again," Jeff yawned. "It can get a little tiresome at times to be honest, all that traveling back and forth."

"I can imagine," Judy said. "So what about Zootopia? Are you just here temporarily?"

"Why're you asking? Afraid I won't be here one morning?" the ivory furred vulpine grinned with a teasing look.

"Oh, I'll be crushed," Judy grinned back sarcastically. Jeff had a laugh at that.

"I actually got an apartment on the South side. I plan to stay here in all honesty."

"I thought Polar Creek was your home?"

"It is, but recently I kind of developed a love/hate relationship with it. My family is there and it's nice and quiet. Good, honest animals live there. But over the years I've found it can be a little…suffocating at times, I guess. You can only do so much in a small town like that." They stopped at a crosswalk to let a group of children that belonged to a daycare cross the road. "I love Polar Creek, but a part of me feels like I'm needed elsewhere right now, you know? Like, I'm meant to do more than wander around the same streets doing the same thing everyone else is day in and day out."

It surprised Judy to discover just how much in common she had with this fox. The feelings she had growing up in Bunny Burrow came rushing over her like a wave rolling over the sand of a beach, and she softly shook her head with a smile. "I know what you're talking about. I grew up in a small town out in the country where I was expected to do what everyone else was doing. It's hard to keep big dreams alive in places like that. But like you said, I felt I was meant to do more. It's the reason I came out here."

Jeff smiled fondly at her. "For this city's sake it's a good thing you did. The world would be a brighter place if there were more dreamers had courage like yours."

Judy cursed herself as yet another sting of heat graced her cheeks. While it was a simple compliment, and in no way flirtatious, his words still got to her. She was starting to get uncomfortable and rolled her shoulders to try and cast off what she was feeling.

"Um…We should be arriving pretty soon. You did a full equipment check, right?"

"Yuppers."

"Radio?"

"Check."

"Note pad?"

"Double check."

"Full clip in your side arm?" Jeff didn't answer right away, instead biting his bottom lip. The rabbit officer's brow knitted. "Really? That's cop 101, Jeff."

"I know, I know. I always mean to check, but…"

"But?"

"Truth be told, I'm not exactly comfortable with firearms," Jeff admitted, eyes flashing down to the pistol holstered in Judy's belt. "I mean, I know how to use it and all that, but I've never felt good holding one." The car turned right and they found themselves in the crowded streets of Savannah Central.

"That's not uncommon," Judy told him. "I'm not a fan of them myself and have been lucky enough to avoid using it since I joined the Department, but you need to on top of that." There was a small silence before she awkwardly cleared her throat and asked, "Have...you ever had to use it?"

Jeff smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I've had a few situations where I guess I should have used it but that fighting instinct tends kicks in and I end up shooting a double leg and choking the perp out. I've suffered a few stab wounds and various other bumps and bruises, but I'll take that over taking a life, even if it belongs to some low level crook trying to bash my nogg'n in."

"I see. I guess that's part of your teachings, huh? Get into this lane here."

"It's a big part of it," Jeff nodded, merging into the other lane to get past a giraffe sized car blocking their view. "To pull out a gun and have some one's life in the cross-hairs, whether that person is good or bad, can be a pretty traumatic experience. I've known a few cops who have had to end someone's life and they were never the same afterwards. I sure as hell don't want that for me and I don't want it for anyone else."

"A day may come when you'll have to use it though," Judy commented quietly. The tattooed vulpine nodded.

"You're absolutely right. The day very well may come. But until then, if I can keep doing what I'm doing, and teach others how to avoid using deadly force whenever possible, then that's what I'll do."

The rabbit smiled softly at the fox and nodded her head. "Can't say that's something I'd argue against." Jeff smiled at her again. They broke off from the traffic and onto a side street. "Park here and we'll start patrol," Judy instructed. Jeff followed her order and side parked before killing the engine. They stepped out, the sounds of the city carried in the air and they joined the main street, engulfed by the sea of citizens moving to and fro. Jeff whistled.

"Wowzers. This place is definitely bigger than Vancofur."

Judy chuckled and waved with her paw. "Come on, newbie. Let's get you acquainted with Zootopia."

Both rabbit and fox patrolled the streets, Jeff taking in the busy city life of the monstrous zootropolis. Judy pointed out all the major landmarks and establishments wherever they went, filling him in on previous issues or situations that occurred in specific areas. Judy found the fox to be observant and a fast learner, pointing things out for himself and asking good questions. He gave her the impression that he was a good cop and was generally interested in the city and animals. He was mindful of where he stepped to avoid rats, lemmings or mice, blue eyes constantly scanning the crowds for any signs of trouble, and even going out of his way to help a group of delivery goats ease down a rather large crate from their truck. The fox's friendly demeanor was evident to the public and some chit chatted with the new officer they have never seen before.

It made Judy smile to see citizens embracing a ZPD officer rather than avoiding him or casting nervous glances their way, afraid that they might be given trouble despite doing nothing wrong. Judy never understood that fear, but she supposed she could understand the notion of abusing power. Bellwether was a living example of that. But Jeff seemed to have an ability to make everyone around him comfortable and there were a few laughs gained at something he said. At one point, a group of tough looking street hoods made their way through the crowd and a puma said something to him before they all broke out in smiles and began to show off their tattoos. Jeff looked at each one and complimented them before showing them his. They soon parted with fist bumps and shoulder claps before Jeff turned to her and let out a breath.

"Real sweethearts those guys are. Big Ron invited me to his daughter's bake sale."

"Making friends already I see," Judy snickered.

The arctic fox shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift." Shaking her head, Judy and Jeff continue their patrol. "So how am I doing so far?" Jeff asked, keeping in step with her.

"Pretty well, actually. I'm impressed," Judy smiled.

"Wow, praise from Caesar."

"Oh, shut up."

"What? It's true. That means a lot coming from a cop of your caliber."

"You've been a cop longer than me!" Judy laughed. "It feels weird."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Seniority has nothing to do with it. I know guys who have been cops for over a decade and they couldn't find their asses with both paws. You're a true leader and one hell of an officer, Judy. It's an honor just to tag along side you."

Judy didn't reply. She _really_ wasn't use to this. The whole thing was starting to feel a little weird knowing what she was currently dealing with, but she smiled all the same. "You say that now, but wait until I make you pay for lunch. Little rule we got for noobs." Jeff simply chuckled and went back to observing the city around him.

"Whoa, Mama," Jeff whistled as he suddenly came to a stop. Judy halted and followed his gaze over to a van that was parked in an alley to their right. A van that had an all too familiar mural painted on the side of it. "The last time I saw a van like that, I busted a bunch of teenagers doing hits of ecstasy in the back." Jeff commented.

The van's back doors suddenly opened and a pint sized fennec hopped out the back. He let out a loud yawn and dug his paw into the crotch of his shorts, scratching for what seemed longer than necessary. "Charming as ever, Finnick," Judy sighed with a shake of her head.

"You know him?"

"Finnick's a...friend of a friend," the rabbit put mildly. "He's also probably one of the best scam artists in the city." Judy's mind switched over to old memories of Nick pushing him around in a stroller and she felt a smile tug at her lips. Jeff sniffed and adjusted his gun belt.

"Really? Perhaps I should introduce myself then."

Judy suddenly wrenched her thoughts away from Nick as the startling realization struck her as to what she had just said. Jeff moved forward but Judy's paw shot out and grabbed hold of the fox's wrist. "Whoa, Jeff."

"What? What is it?"

Judy struggled to find the words to explain the situation. Finnick wasn't exactly her friend, nor was he a model citizen, but she knew of the relationship between him and Nick. "Finnick may have some unsavory qualities," she said, "but he's not a bad guy." Another memory surfaced of the tiny fox driving her across the city to help her repair the friendship she thought she had broken forever.

"Then he won't mind if I say hello."

Judy watched as Jeff approached the other fox and she wrung her paws together nervously before catching up with him. Finnick finally stopped scratching and started to climb back into his van when a voice came alive behind him.

"Evening, sir."

His giant ears perked up and he turned around, eyes widening slightly upon seeing a white fox in ZPD colors. "Ah! I mean, evening, officer!" Finnick spouted, hurriedly jumping out of his van and slamming the doors behind him. He coughed away some post sleep phlegm and put on a fake smile. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm new to Zootopia and I thought I would go around introducing myself. I'm Officer Winters of the ZPD, but you knew that already."

"Sure did!" Finnick said a little too enthusiastically. "Love me the boys in blue. Uh…Law and order and all that shit."

"Uh huh, I'm sure," Jeff nodded, a stale and stern look on his face. He was soon joined by Judy and Finnick's eyes shot back and forth between the two.

"Hopps? Where's Wilde? Don't he ride with you?" the fennec asked curiously.

"Not right now," she responded awkwardly. "I'm…um…showing the new guy around."

"I can see," Finnick mumbled, eyeing the arctic fox again.

"Judy here tells me you're quite popular around these parts," Jeff continued. Finnick breathed hard through his nose and shot the rabbit a frown.

"Officer Hopps is too kind," he spoke through clenched teeth. Judy's ears fell and she offered him an apologetic look.

"Tell me, Finnick; what is that you do?"

"I…uh…I'm kinda in between gigs at the moment. You know...what with the economy..."

"I see." Jeff eyed the van behind the fox. "What's in the van, Finnick?" The little hustler's ears twitched and his tail stiffened slightly.

"Uh…Uh…" Finnick stuttered as his brain tried to come up with something. "Uh…Porn."

"Porn?"

"Yeah. Lots of porn. Like, super hardcore stuff. Yup. Big ol' porn van."

Jeff's look never changed, but he looked to Judy. "Judy?" he asked, his tone indicating that he wanted her to tell him the legitimacy of this claim. The rabbit slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, that sounds like Finnick, all right. Or as we call him down at the station…uh…Filthy Finnick." The fennec looked offended by that statement but put on a smile and shrugged his tiny shoulders. Jeff stared a hole into him but eventually shrugged.

"Well, if Judy says you're okay then you must be okay." Finnick let out a silent breath of relief. "I'll be seeing you around, Finnick," Jeff stated, casting a small but cautionary salute to the fennec before walking away.

"Looking forward to it," Finnick muttered under his breath. He gave Judy a curious look that she avoided before disappearing in the back of his van, doors slamming shut. Sighing to herself, Judy turned on her heel and caught up with Jeff. He tossed a sideways glance at her before looking forward again.

"So," he began, "you have a lot of friends with huge caches of pornography? I didn't take you as the type."

"Look, Jeff, I-"

"I get it, I do. He's small time compared to what else is out there. I knew my fair share back in Vancofur. Not so much a threat as they are an annoyance." He stopped in the middle of the side walk and let his eyes meet hers. "That being said, I can't imagine that whatever he really has in that van is legal, and I usually don't like to turn a blind eye to that."

"So why did you?" Judy asked quietly, a feeling of shame softly creeping its way inside her. Jeff smiled and stuck his paws in his pockets.

"Because you vouched for him. You're not a dirty cop or one that doesn't care. You're judgment and opinion has real meaning, and if you think he's really not a bad guy or a threat to anyone...then that's good enough for me."

Judy stared at him for a moment before looking away and sheepishly rubbing her arm. "You've only know me for a day. How could you trust me just like that?"

"I have a pretty good judge of character. You've been oozing honesty and morality since you tackled me. I think you may have gotten some on me in the process. You're gross."

Judy felt a laugh escape her at that and Jeff's smile widened. Laughter subsiding, she smoothed back her ears before they popped back up and crossed her arms. "You're holding me on a pretty high pedestal, Winters. I'm sure I'll disappoint you at some point," she said.

"Welp, I've yet to see it so you got that going for you too!" This earned him a set of giggles and Judy shook her head.

"Okay, okay, that's enough butt kissing. Let's grab some lunch."

"Ah, yes, the lunch I'm buying, correct?"

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

"Mmmm! That hits the spot!" Judy exclaimed as she took a bite out of her carrot-dog.

"Okay, that's like, the third one you've had. Where are you putting all that?" Jeff asked as he sucked up the last of his ice water. The two officers had stopped at a small food truck parked near a set of picnic tables where other animals were lined up to receive their orders. Judy swallowed another bite before flashing a grin.

"Well, if I'm as awesome as you claim I am, then I need a lot of energy to maintain said awesomeness."

"Fair," the fox snickered. He looked around the small area they were in and noticed a smaller food cart being wheeled out by a possum. He set up an umbrella and began to unload his various goods along with a price chart. He placed a few bags of candy and chips on the side table and something else. Jeff squinted to see what it was, and when he realized what he was looking at, his eyes popped open wide. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" he blurted out loudly and took off in a hurry towards the cart, leaving Judy watching him in bewilderment.

She watched Jeff practically crash into the cart and grab something off the table and shove a wad of cash into the possums confused face. Like someone who just found out they won the lottery, Jeff skipped back to their table, grinning from ear to ear. "What was that about?" Judy questioned when he returned.

"This!" Judy leaned back as a small bag was thrust into her face. Narrowing her eyes, she read the label and her face reflected a perplexing visage.

"...Oreos?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You're this excited...for Oreos?"

"You say that as if they were some common cookie!" Jeff said, looking slightly offended. "The Oreo is the greatest invention after penicillin and sweat pants. I love Oreos!"

"Oh. I...uh...wouldn't have guessed, what with you being so in shape and all."

"Uh, it's called a cheat day, and I would cheat on my wife with an Oreo! If, you know, I was married that is."

"Clearly," Judy half laughed at this sudden odd behavior. Jeff ripped open the bag and took a bite out the sandwich cookie, and his eyes practically rolled into his head. "OH, THIS COOKIE! Makes me want to sing the Oreo song."

"The 'Oreo Song'?" Judy inquired, ears twitching.

"Yup. Wrote it myself."

The bunny gave him a hard stare. "You wrote a song…about Oreos," she commented slowly, making sure she had heard correctly. Jeff swallowed the cookie he had just finished and a cheeky grin spread across his muzzle. He stood up and began to slap his hands on the table in an upbeat rhythm. Judy watched him in fascination as he sped up, humming a tune to the beat. He finally stopped and, much to her amazement, began to sing.

 _Wonder if I gave an Oreo to the Big Bad Wolf,_

 _how would the story go?_

 _Would he still go huff and puff_

 _or would he bring those pigs cool stuff_

 _to decorate the deck he helped them build?_

 _Would they not get killed?_

The fox began to move his feet in tune to his song as if there was actually music playing. Judy had to admit that he wasn't half bad. In fact, he began to turn heads to those that were around them. As if noticing the looks he was getting, he sauntered up to a few mammals and danced beside them. This earned him some chuckles and then a sudden series of claps to a song that, again, had no music.

 _Wonder if I gave an Oreo to a vampire in a creepy show,_

 _would he not act so undead?_

 _Would he thirst for milk instead?_

 _I've just got this feeling that it might work out all right._

Jeff grabbed a doe from the crowd and spun her before leading her in an amusing dance. She seemed somewhat frightened and confused at first, but began to laugh and go along with it much to the amusement of everyone else. Judy pressed her paws to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! What was with this guy? Despite that, she couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her throat at the insane sight.

' _Cause cream does wondrous things_

 _inside a chocolate sandwich dream._

He spun the doe back into the crowd and got them to clap faster as he picked up the pace for the next set of lyrics.

 _If I gave 'em to great white sharks,_

 _would they share 'em with baby seals?_

 _Would they call up a giant squid for a friendly meal?_

He returned his attention to Judy and made his way back, twisting and turning, that coy smile still on his muzzle.

 _Wonder if I gave an Oreo…_

 _Wonder if I gave an Oreo…_

He did a neat little set of moves before spinning and sitting right next to her. His paw flashed open and he produced another cookie seemingly out of nowhere as he held it out for her just as he finished the song.

 _What if I gave an Oreo to you?_

The small crowd clapped as he waved to them in appreciation, blowing out kisses. He turned back to Judy who looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. Her demeanor changed suddenly as she spurted out a laugh and covered her face with her paws. "Oh, my God! I can't believe you did that!"

"What? I got the music in me," Jeff smirked.

"You wrote a song about a _cookie_!" she laughed. "Who does that?!"

"Uh, sexy and intelligent individuals, that's who."

Judy let the rest of her laughter die and she looked at him with a smile, head held in one paw. "You are by far the _weirdest_ mammal I have ever met."

"You don't know the half of it," Jeff winked. Judy giggled again before noticing he still held the cookie up. He wiggled his eye brows and she rolled her eyes.

But that didn't stop her from grabbing the Oreo and taking a bite.

* * *

It was just before nightfall when Judy and Jeff returned to the ZPD. They chatted and joked like they had been doing all day as they entered the precinct, dropping the squad car keys off to Winston and filling out another set of paper work. Judy stretched her arms over her head as she and the fox padded their way through the station, greeting some of the night crew officers.

"So, newbie! How did you enjoy your first day in Zootopia?" Judy asked, walking backwards so she could face him.

"Pretty cool," Jeff nodded. "I felt pretty small around all those buildings and animals. You must get a lot of lost children call ins."

"Oh, yeah, but I think more adults get themselves lost than children." They journeyed down a hall towards the office portion of the ZPD and Judy playfully slapped the fox's stomach. "Think you'll like it here enough to stay?"

"It'll take some getting used to, but if there's a place where I was meant for more than Zootopia's probably big enough to find it."

Judy smiled at that. They entered the office and passed the rows of cubicles, phones ringing an keyboards typing away accompanying them. Judy stopped at her own work station and sat down at her computer. "Well, that's day one out of the way! You did good, Jeff! I think you'll fit right in here."

"Glad you approve," he chuckled as she typed away at some sort of form that appeared on the monitor. "So that's it?" he asked.

"Yup!" Judy confirmed, closing the window and preparing the computer for shut down. "Just sign out with Clawhauser when you leave. Standard stuff I'm sure you know already." The fox nodded before clearing his throat.

"So..." Jeff started, leaning an elbow a top of her cubicle wall. "You're off too?"

"Uh huh!"

"Cool. What are you up to tonight?"

Judy froze for a moment before continuing to shut down her computer. "I'm having coffee with a friend tonight," she answered.

"Nice. What about tomorrow night?"

The rabbit looked up at him, the smile on his muzzle radiating the charm he seemed to so naturally exhume. "Jeff...Are you asking me out?" she asked hesitantly.

"Winner winner, chicken dinner," the tattooed fox chuckled. "Speaking of dinner, I found a pretty good place while exploring the Rainforest District yesterday. I think you'd like it." Judy study him for a moment and couldn't help but be taken slightly aback from him.

In truth, she was expecting this. The arctic fox had been more than clear about his attraction to her. The way he looked at her, his compliments, and flirtatious banter. All of it was leading up to this, yet the bunny still found herself surprised. The forwardness he expressed was very foreign to Judy. She had never really been exposed to it back in Bunny Burrow, the first boy to ask her out being as shy as she was. It was an odd yet not at all unpleasant feeling. In fact, it was flattering that he seemed so interested in her. Despite that, she shook her head.

"No...No, I don't think I can."

Jeff looked her up and down with eyes that suggested he knew what she was really trying to say, though his smile never faded. "What is it? Did the Oreo song weird you out? If it did I promise I won't sing the one I wrote about Goldbond Medicated Powder."

Judy couldn't resist the snort of laughter that leaked past her lips. "No, no, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Look, Jeff," Judy began, awkwardly playing with her fingers, "I like you. I really do. You're very sweet and funny...in a strange way."

"Hmm. I have the feeling a massive 'But' is about to follow that sentence."

"But...There's...um...kind of...someone else."

Jeff eyebrows rose up and he nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, I see." He looked past her to the framed picture beside her computer, the image a photo of her taking a fun selfie with a red fox. "And would that happen to be the lucky mammal?" he asked, nodding to the photo. Judy turned to look at before offering a shy smile.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Jeff laughed softly and shook his head.

"Figures. I find a gorgeous, hard bodied girl who's into foxes and I'm too damn late."

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

"Whatever for? You shouldn't be sorry if you're dating someone."

Judy bit her bottom lip and rubbed the back of her head. "Um…Well…We're not dating exactly…"

"…Okay?" the fox replied in confusion. "So, you're dating him but you're _not_ dating him." Judy blushed with embarrassment and tugged at the sleeves on her uniform.

"It's…complicated."

Jeff stared at her for a brief moment before his body relaxed and he nodded. "Ohhhh…I see."

"What?" the rabbit frowned.

"When you say 'It's Complicated', I assume that means you haven't told him how you feel, doesn't it?" Judy didn't reply, the stinging in her cheeks and her uncomfortable body language telling him all he needed to know. "Okay then. So what's the deal? How come you haven't invited him over for some Petflix and Chill?"

"It's…I…Look, there's a lot of history between me and Nick," Judy replied, not really sure as to why she was sharing such private details with him. "It's not as simple as that, but…I am working on it," she finished softly. The arctic fox studied her again, and Judy couldn't help but feel strangely small under his gaze. He then stood up straighter and clapped his paws together.

"Okay!" he said with a smile. "Tell you what? You do whatever you have to do to land this Nick fella, and you and me? How about we be friends? As a newcomer to Zootopia, I sure could use one. Sound good?" Jeff held out his paw, his friendly and welcoming smile back on his face.

Judy was surprised by his reaction, perhaps expecting and awkward and disappointed farewell, but the vulpine's demeanor seemed absent of any of those things. Returning his smile, Judy grasped his paw. "Well, sure! I'll never say no to new friends!"

"Great! Mind helping me move all my stuff into my new place on Saturday?" Judy made a face then began to stutter.

"Oh! Uh…I…Sure…I guess…"

Jeff laughed loudly and gave her a light tap in the shoulder with a fist. "I'm joking, Hopps. I'm already settled. I appreciate the unenthusiastic jump at the offer though."

"I wasn't expecting it!" Judy shot back with a smile.

"That's what you get with me, baby. Expect the unexpected," Jeff teased before turning around and throwing up a paw. "Enjoy your coffee, Hopps, and see you tomorrow morning bright and early. It's your first class and I'm expecting big things from you."

"Oh, well, I'm with Clawhauser every morning helping him prepare for the physical," Judy reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," Jeff mused, rubbing his chin. "Well, how about you both come? I really like to test everyone's cardio and it'll give him a workout equal to whatever you're putting him through I'm sure."

Judy thought about it for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea. After all, switching things up in training was key to progression, and she could get in a good workout herself. She hadn't much time lately with everything going on to really push herself. "Okay! That's actually a good idea!" she agreed happily. "Clawhauser could really benefit from it, and someone other than me can be the bad guy."

The fox laughed and gave her a thumbs up. "Glad I can help. See you then, Super Cop." With that, Jeff sauntered out of the office as he whistled the tune to the cookie song he sang earlier. Judy watched him leave, taking in everything that had just transpired.

Odd as the fox was, in a harmless way, Judy found herself liking him.

His sense of humor took some time to get used to, but she had really warmed up to it, especially that whole Oreo thing, insane as it was. His kindness and humility seemed sincere, especially when he talked about her. It was still strange to be thought of so highly by someone, but it felt good to know that if that was the case, then she must be doing something right. She was a little worried when she rejected him but Jeff didn't seemed fazed one bit. The fact that he was so open to a friendship after the fact filled her with a great sense of comfort. It was a relief that they could work together now with that out of the way free of any hurt feelings or awkwardness. She had already felt a life time's worth of that with Nick.

Her ears perked when she remembered that she should get going to meet him, and the bunny hummed to herself again as she left the office with a little extra bounce.

* * *

While Nick had never been the biggest fan of Zootopia, for a number of reasons, he had to admit that quite enjoyed how it looked at night.

The bright lights of various establishments and how they danced off the massive glass skyscrapers seemed like such a natural wonder despite being so artificial. It was if the entire city was engulfed in a living rainbow, one color flashing by before melting into another. Even when he was a kid and the city had turned its back on him, he still found himself staring at the same sights from his bedroom window. The red fox let his eyes watch a while longer before resuming his way down the streets. He avoided a line of lemmings that all wore the same suits and yakked away on the same cell phones while all the while squeezing past two elephants who looked to be on a date. The cafe was only a few blocks away, but Nick usually tended to avoid the busy streets and use a series of alleyways and side streets to cut through.

He took a right down an alley and kept his ears trained to the environment around him. These alleys were useful but could be prime spots for muggings. He had had more than his fair share of encounters here during his old life. But what he did not expect to encounter was the van of his old partner sitting idly to the side of a building beside a dumpster. Nick cocked his head quizzically. Finnick doesn't usually hang around this part of the city. He likes to hover around Savannah Central where he can dupe tourists. Curiosity overcoming him, Nick approached the back doors and knocked on them. Just as he had finished the second knock, the doors flew open and Nick had to quickly duck out of the way of a swinging baseball bat.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT NO GODDAMN JUNIOR RANGER SCOUT COOKIES!" Finnick roared, looking around for the perpetrator.

"Jesus, Finnick!" Nick hissed, regaining his composure. Finnick soon realized who he had almost given severe head trauma to and sighed.

"Oh, it's you," he said uninterested.

"Nice to see you too," Nick muttered sarcastically. Finnick tossed his bat behind him, the sound of metal clanking off things, and crossed his tiny arms.

"What do you want, Wilde?"

"Nothing. I was just passing through and saw your van here. I thought Savannah Central was your hook up?"

"I'm laying low for a while," Finnick growled. "As if you didn't already know."

"Know? Know what?"

"Honey Bunny didn't tell you?"

"I talked to her earlier but she never mentioned anything about you. I was on my way to meet her for coffee."

"Is that right?" Finnick huffed. "Well, when you get there, she can regal you with the tale of getting some new cop on _my_ tail. It's why I'm out here."

Nick had completely forgotten about the new fox Judy had told him about. She was showing him the ropes today, but nothing like this ever came up. Smirking, Nick crossed his arms. "If he's giving you a hard time then I like him already."

"Shove it, Wilde," Finnick snapped. "I can't afford to lose business because your bunny can't keep her mouth shut."

"Knock it off," the taller fox warned, not liking how the fennec was referring to Judy. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it wasn't on purpose whatever it was, and besides, I've warned you about this. Your luck's going to run out eventually and I can't be there to bail you out all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real hero, Wilde," Finnick spat as he rummaged around an assortment of junk in his van. He soon produced a beach chair and a cooler. He hopped out, setting the chair up and grabbing some sort of alcoholic beverage from the cooler and made himself comfortable. Nick just shook his head at his old partner's disregard for his warning. Finnick popped the bottle cap off with a claw and took a swig before leaning back in the chair. "So...Coffee, huh?"

"Yeah?" Nick answered, not sure as to what the smaller vulpine was alluding to.

"Is this coffee or _coffee_?"

"What?"

Finnick sighed. "I'm trying to ask if you finally grew a set of balls and asked her out?" Nick stared at him before letting out a snort and shaking his head. Finnick mimicked him and said, "You're such a pussy."

"There's nothing between me and Judy."

"Yeah, because you're a pussy."

"Are you deaf? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not-"

"Oh, come on, Wilde!" Finnick interrupted, standing up out his chair. "Quit feeding me the denial routine. Any moron can see your head over heels for that chick. I just can't understand why you're so defensive about it."

Nick felt a slight pressure on his chest when he heard those words. Annoying as Finnick could be, he wasn't one to sugar coat things or tip toe around. He had always been a blunt and straight forward shooter which was probably why Nick felt a blast of self-loathing rock his body. He had tried to ignore it or shake it off whenever it was brought up, but the fennec had always known. But Nick's ego made it clear that it didn't mean he had to admit anything to him. Nick shook his head and held up his paws.

"Okay, say you're right? What then? Judy and I are best friends. She pulled me from a life I never thought I could escape from and helped me see there was something more inside me. What happens when I tell her how I feel and she rejects me? What happens then? I can't lose the best thing that ever happened to me."

"See, now that's something a pussy would say," Finnick retorted as he took another drink. "I mean, Jesus, Wilde; did you even try? What happened to your confidence, man?"

"You have no idea..." Nick uttered, looking around to keep the other fox's gaze off him.

"Yeah, I have no idea. Finnick don't know shit about shit, right?" The miniature con man mumbled in disgust.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have another date with Gazelle tomorrow," Nick added. Finnick's eyebrows rose up in surprise and he nodded.

"Really? Well, I take it back then. You're not a pussy. You're an asshole."

"How am I an asshole?!"

"Because only an asshole would try to sabotage his own happiness. Only an asshole would date another woman to avoid the trials of the heart. Only an asshole would spend his days on this mortal coil, attached to the chains of his own doing to keep him from gaining that which he truly desires but is afraid to seek."

The vulpine officer blinked and was silent. "That...was oddly poetic," Nick observed.

"Yup. That's me. Poetic," Finnick snorted and spat a wad of saliva to the side while scratching himself again. "But then again, I have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"

"Okay, I'm somewhat impressed," Nick admitted. "But since when did you of all animals become such an expert on romance?"

Finnick snorted. "Man, I know more about that shit than Deer Abbey. You seen _The Notebook_?"

"...No."

"Well, I have. Over fifty times, man. That Lyon Gosling knows how to get shit done. He wrote her, Nick. Every day for...for a year..." Finnick stopped and suddenly bit his paw, seemingly trying to fight back tears. Nick just stared at him in bewilderment. "Aw, shit!" the tiny fox cursed as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Now you got me going, Wilde!"

"Uh…"

"DUDE BUILT THAT BITCH HER DREAM HOUSE!"

"...Okay...I gotta go. You...do what you gotta do with...this," Nick said awkwardly as he turned to make his way back out onto the street. Finnick managed to recover and called out to him.

"Do what you want, Wilde, but that bunny isn't going to be sitting around forever. Probably not long after seeing her new partner."

Nick's ears perked up and he half turned back. "Why? What do you mean?"

"I ain't into dudes, not that there's anything wrong with that, but the guy's a looker, and he and Hopps seemed to be having a good time what with all the giggling and laughing I heard. I wouldn't be surprised if they started slamming each other pretty quick."

There was a small extension of silence as Nick stared at his former partner. He eventually snorted and shook his head. "See you around, Finnick," he muttered, no longer wanting to spend another minute in the fennec's presence.

Finnick watched him go and frowned as he sat back down in his chair. "How can someone so smart be so goddamn stupid…?" he mumbled, taking another drink.

Nick exited out of the alley and back onto the streets. He could see the cafe in the distance and he picked up his pace. As his feet moved forward, his brain went backwards to all the things Finnick had said. Was he really sabotaging his own happiness? He and Finnick had their differences and while he knew the fennec loved to get under his skin, he was also his friend. This didn't feel like Finnick was trying to irritate him. But Nick shook his head. What did Finnick really know? Sure, he could quote a bunch of romantic nonsense from movies, but this was real life. And in real life, Nick liked Gazelle, and he wanted to see her again. How was that avoiding the trials of the heart? Yes, he loved Judy, more than he could put into words, but he needed to move on and forget.

Even if that seemed like an impossible task.

Nick crossed the last intersection and arrived at the cafe. He stepped inside, the sound of relaxing music and soft conversation gracing his ears. He searched the rustic establishment's series of tables and booths until he found Judy sitting at a corner booth by herself. She was doing something on her phone and Nick smiled warmly at the sight of her.

 _Pussy,_ Finnick's annoying voice echoed in his head. He ignored it and made his way over. "Sending out mean tweets of me?" he asked as he sat down. Judy looked up and blessed him with a gorgeous smile.

"Oh, yeah. Although I don't think a hundred and forty characters is enough."

"Ouch, Carrots." Judy giggled and put her phone away.

"So, how was your day?"

"Stimulating," Nick smiled with a roll of his eyes. "Sitting in a parked car for eight hours listening to Wolford's awful taste in music."

"He like's country, doesn't he?"

" _Electric_ country," Nick corrected. "A thing I had no idea existed and really shouldn't." Judy snickered. A waiter came by and took their orders, and Nick clasped his paws together on the table. "So, the new guy. How was he?" Judy blew a breath past her lips and began to chuckle.

"Oh, boy. Where to begin?" she sighed.

"That bad, huh?"

"No, actually. The complete opposite. He really impressed me today, and I'm actually looking forward to what he can teach me in his defense course."

"I don't think you need any improvements on kicking ass, Carrots."

"I welcome any opportunity to learn a new way to kick your tail," the rabbit grinned.

"Then I hope he's awful at his job."

Judy laughed and set a thoughtful gaze on the red fox. "He reminds me a lot of you."

"Oh? Sauvé, sophisticated, and all around gorgeous?" Nick smirked.

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "You both have that wit and sense of humor, except he's a bit more...goofy. He's a lot like a big kid now that I think about it."

Nick witnessed the way her smile grew when she talked about this new officer, and he couldn't help but find it somewhat concerning. He had never her seen her smile that way when talking about a guy. Finnick's warning echoed through his head, but he ignored it. He then thought back to what else he had been told.

"I ran into Finnick tonight," Nick said. Judy's violet eyes met his green ones and she bit her bottom lip as her ears lowered halfway past her head.

"Oh," she responded quietly.

"Apparently this new guy was giving him a hard time?"

"I wouldn't say that, but...Jeff will most likely be keeping an eye on him."

Nick nodded then looked down at his paws before returning to meet her line of vision. "Did...Did you tell him about Finnick?" Nick hated to ask her that. It felt awkward and uncomfortable. It was as if he was trying to pry out some wrong doing she had done. Judy's face reflected that uncomfortable feeling.

"Nick, I'm sorry, it kinda slipped out. I didn't mean to cause him any trouble, even though...you know...he's not exactly the most law abiding citizen."

"I know," the vulpine sighed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, no. It's just that...Finnick…Finnick's never been on his own, you know? I just don't want him getting into a situation he can't get out of."

Judy had always been somewhat fascinated by the two foxes relationship. On one hand, they seemed not too fond of each other. They were always arguing, insulting or threatening each other. But Nick had always kept an eye out for the smaller fox, keeping him out of trouble, and while she knew Finnick would probably never admit it, she suspected that he missed Nick and the old life they had. It was a bond she didn't quite understand, but she understood enough to let things slip when they came up. It was true what she had told Jeff in that Finnick wasn't a bad guy. It was somewhat conflicting as a cop to ignore what he did, but there was a part of her that couldn't bring herself to really take action against him. It didn't feel right.

"I understand, and I'm sorry, Nick," she said softly. She reached out with a paw and placed it over his. "If it's any consolation, I managed to get Jeff to let it go. I really don't think he's going to cause any problems for Finnick. He's a good guy."

Nick smiled warmly at her, squeezing her paw. "Thanks, Carrots." They held each other's stare as well as their paws and Nick could feel that guilt from lying to her about Gazelle crawl up into his gut. Why doesn't he just tell her? Nick tried to force it out, but every attempt he made was blocked and he would just end up swallowing back down.

"It's the least I could do." Judy smiled a little brighter at him, and she ran her other paw over her ears shyly. "Um…I was going to ask if you were free this weekend?"

"This weekend?" Nick repeated, already full well knowing the answer to that question.

"Yeah. I thought maybe…you'd want to go to the movies or just walk around the park?"

They weren't suggestions of a romantic nature, but Judy had thought up some more ideas to follow up her previous act from before. Maybe pretend to be cold and snuggle up a little bit to him. Blow warm wisps of breath on his neck. Maybe play a little game of footsies… The whole thing made her blush profusely but with how well it had worked before, she couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement at the thought. That feeling soon dissipated once Nick answered her.

"Oh…I can't. I'm…visiting my mother."

 _ASSHOLE!_ came Finnick's deep voice booming in his head.

"Oh," Judy said, trying to hide her disappointment. The guilt that hit Nick in the stomach again was so strong, he almost hunched over. Judy put on another smile. "That's okay. You're going to be at Jeff's class tomorrow, right? I'll settle for kicking your butt in front of everybody."

Nick snickered, despite the sickness he felt. "Hey, I've gotten better, and who knows? Maybe I'll learn something to kick _your_ butt for once."

"Fat chance."

"You're probably right."

Judy laughed and sat back in her seat. "Maybe I'll call Fru Fru and see what she's doing this weekend. I haven't had a girls night in forever."

Nick smiled, although he felt like tugging his bottom lip over his head and swallowing, and noticed a rather creepy looking ferret walk through the door. He was short and hunched over, wringing his paws together over and over. He had a blank stare on his face as he stepped into the order line, eyes shifting from one person to the next. Nick's smile extended and he nodded his head towards the ferret.

"You could always go to the movies with that guy. I'm sure he's free." Judy looked over then back to Nick with a face that told him what she thought of that. "I'm sure he's a real charmer."

"Sure, Nick," Judy giggled.

"He looks like he's one step away from shoving a rag in your face and saying, 'Does this smell like chloroform to you?'" Judy covered her mouth as laughter tried to spill forth. Nick's grin widened at such a magnificent sound. "He's gonna take you down to Uncle Touchies Naked Puzzle Basement."

"Nick!" Judy whispered amidst a laugh so hard she couldn't even make the sound.

" _Uncle Touchies Naked Puzzle Basement_ ," Nick softly sang to her. " _Where you won't wear a shirt and you'll cry_."

Judy could barely breathe, she was laughing so hard. It always brought Nick great joy that he could make her laugh. It was akin to the finest music he had ever heard and he continued to press her funny bone as the night went on, receiving note after wonderful note of her elation.

At least he could have that.

* * *

 _A/N: Jeff is SUCH a weirdo. But he's my kind of weirdo._ _The Oreo Song was actually written by Owl City but it's absolutely something Jeff would come up with.  
_

 _I hope this was good enough for the absurd amount of time you were all waiting. Finnick was a hoot to write in this chapter and Nick's bit at the end is actually from a Patton Oswalt routine. I thought it sounded like something he would say. I really hope I can get the next chapter out ASAP, and for all of you who haven't given up on this story, I thank you so very much. You guys are helping me get through this and moving the story forward._

 _See you in Chapter 9!_


End file.
